Sólo por la guerra?
by Irisviel-CL
Summary: El rey de los Siete Mares, Sinbad, había dejado de ser el gran y poderoso Rey de Sindria, para convertirse en un esclavo más de sus propios sentimientos encontrados, atrapado sin escapatoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches desde Argentina!**

Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi, y decidi hacerlo nada mas ni nada menos que con este hermoso anime/manga llamado Magi!

Hice algunos cambios en la trama (e invente otras tantas cosas), que esta basada mas o menos luego de la batalla en el pais de los Magos, final de la segunda temporada del anime, por lo que sino lo vieron, no siganXD

Sin más los dejo que disfruten (espero que lo hagan, y sino, haganmelo saber, por favor).

* * *

Qué aburrido estaba.

Y es que no sólo había absolutamente nada que hacer. Tampoco había nadie a quien molestar. El palacio del gran Imperio Kou se encontraba completamente desierto, y es que todos parecían haber decidido irse sin él.

Bufó molesto, tocando distraídamente las joyas que adornaban su cuello.

Se encontraba en la torre más alta del palacio, viendo si aunque sea encontraba un sirviente. O alguien, o algo con vida. No es que le importara realmente que hubiesen muerto todos, simplemente que si eso había sucedido, se había perdido la diversión. Aunque no había ningún cadáver.

Seguramente, Kouen y su diligencia habían partido hacia alguno de esos reinos miserables venidos a menos que habían conquistado recientemente. Quizás los mocosos lo habían acompañado, aunque la vieja bruja tampoco estaba, y él estaba completamente seguro de que ella no le había comentado sobre ninguna salida. Sospechoso. Se había ausentado un par de días y lo abandonaban.

Bajó de un salto de la torre, utilizando magia gravitacional para llegar al suelo y comenzar a caminar por uno de los pasillos internos del palacio. Nada. Lo único que oía eran sus propios pasos, y el sonido de sus pulseras chocando entre ellas.

De repente, la imagen de cierto rey idiota le vino a la mente, sin causa aparente. Seguro él tendría algo que ver en todo aquello, siempre tenía que meterse con él. Y es que estaba completamente seguro de que el pelimorado perseguia como único objetivo arruinarle la vida, si eso incluía dejarlo solo para que se aburriera de muerte.

Recordó la sonrisa que el rey estúpido le regalaba al enano en alguna de las pocas ocasiones donde se habían cruzado; detuvo su andar y sintió como la sangre se concentraba en su rostro, quemándole en forma furiosa; pero lo que peor lo ponía, lo que más odio le daba, era su propia reacción…qué tenía que importarle a él, el gran Magi del Imperio Kou, lo que haga o dejara de hacer ese rey idiota, inútil, codicioso? Porque tenía la certeza de que sólo era eso, codicia. Sólo se acercaba a ese enano estúpido porque deseaba su poder, su grandeza…bueno, ese término no era el más indicado.

Y después estaba el otro idiota, el cual no recordaba su nombre. Maldito perro guardian, siempre vigilando lo que hacía Sinbad a toda hora, cada minuto; no lo dejaba ni un segundo solo. Y es que a ese también lo había visto, disimuladamente, regalarle una de esas sonrisas sinceras que a él le gustaban.

Se sorprendio solo, en la mitad del pasillo, teniendo esos pensamientos. Abrió de par en par los ojos carmesí, que en esos momentos hacían juego con el rubor de su rostro. Miró hacia los lados, también escuchando, con vergüenza e incredulidad, como si sus pensamientos también pudiesen ser vistos u oídos por otros. Estaba realmente solo.

Es que acaso…al rey idiota le gustaba ese perro faldero? Pensó con cierta inseguridad, más tranquilo al descubrir que su conducta no era observada. Nunca había podido apreciarlo, pues siempre estaba todo tapado, como si ocultara su cuerpo del mundo.

Él no tenía ese problema.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, contento con su desfachatez. Después de todo, el rey sí que podía mirarlo a él; bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, apreciándolo. No podía quejarse; no había un gramo de grasa en ninguna parte, y tenía la masa muscular en cantidad perfecta. Ni muy poco, ni demasiado. Tocó delicadamente su vientre descubierto, aprobando sus pensamientos. Volvió a sobresaltarse, esta vez enojado.

Enfurruñado, volvió a emprender la caminata.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pensar. A él que le importaba todo eso? No era como si realmente pudiese pasar algo…además…él sólo quería guerra, y destrucción, y pelea! Diversión, en otras palabras.

Contento con el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, analizó la idea de buscar a la vieja bruja. Ella seguro sabría qué sucedía. Además, podría brindarle diversión, seguro. Siempre era entretenido verla furiosa.

Sabía que podía rastrearla a través de su djinn, pues había pertenecido a uno de los laberintos a los que él mismo la había guiado en su momento. Se sentía orgulloso de sus grandes poderes. Sonriendo, tomó su varita y concentró su Rukh, intentando localizar ése djinn en particular; casi todos los de la familia real habían conquistado sus laberintos, así que si no prestaba atención, podía desviarse…

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al notar que no debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo; la mayoría de los djinn estaban juntos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para después fruncir levemente el ceño, molesto. Estaba claro. Todos estaban jugando, y nadie lo había invitado. Era extraño, no había sentido nada. Bueno, considerando que se la había pasado dos días enteros encerrado en esas salas aisladas de la organización, quizás era por eso. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Debían haberlo hecho apropósito, para que él no interviniese, y cuando la fiesta había pasado, habían decidido soltarlo. Más furioso que antes, prestó más atención a la distancia en la que se encontraban los djinn. Estaban realmente lejos, hacia el…

Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse.

Por qué demonios los djinn estaban reunidos cerca del reino de Sinbad? Casi con certeza estaban allí.

De vuelta la sonrisa.

Quizás…

Esbozó una gran sonrisa. Quizás podría ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía, que diversión tan grande se había perdido, y de paso, sólo quizás, volver a ver esa sonrisa…

Pero más que nada buscando alguna guerra. De seguro habría uno, si estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar. Hasta seguro el enano estaba allí.

Más calmado y satisfecho con su último pensamiento, se elevó en el aire, invocando la alfombra voladora.

No iban a dejarlo fuera de la diversión. Como que se llamaba Judal que no dejaría que algo asi sucediera.

########################################################

\- Sin, éste no es momento…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue guiado insistentemente al interior de la habitación. Cuando logro girarse, pudo ver como el Rey de los Siete Mares cerraba la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno, acercándose a paso lento a él.

\- Si lo es…que mejor momento? Tengo demasiado estrés encima, sabes?- dijo, tomando al menor de estatura por los hombros. Podía ver el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, que contrastaban deliciosamente con su piel tersa y blanca.

\- Hay demasiadas personas en el palacio, y…

\- Y?- susurró, acercándose más al otro.

\- Y que podrían entrar. Recuerda que esto es importante.- dijo recuperando el habitual tono de reproche en su voz.

Sinbad arqueo las cejas y lo observó por un momento.

\- Tienes razón.- soltó los hombros del menor. Éste suspiró, aliviado. De pronto, fue empujado bruscamente, sin tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo boca arriba sobre la mullida cama.- Alguien podría descubrirnos, por lo que debería ser rápido, no crees?- se lanzó sobre su cuerpo.

\- Sin, basta! Esto no es un juego! Además, pesas!.- decía el chico de piel pálida completamente sonrojado. Intentó inútilmente empujarlo, pues Sinbad lo tomó de ambas muñecas, acomodándolas sobre su cabeza.

\- Ey! Me estás diciendo gordo? Por qué pones tanta resistencia, Ja'far? Siempre haces lo mismo.- pronunció, comenzando a besar su cuello níveo después.

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Ja'far debajo suyo, mientras lo besaba. Alzo la vista y lo que vio lo motivó más a seguir. Estaba completamente rojo, agitado, pero con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Sonrió. Realmente no quería dar el brazo a torcer, eh? Le encantaba que fingiera ese enojo falso, esa indignación que ambos, en el fondo, sabían que no existía. Sintió como las piernas de Ja´far intentaban empujarlo, intentando patearlo levemente, pero Sinbad no dejaba siquiera que doblase las rodillas; un leve, casi imperceptible gemido, más parecido a un suspiro brusco, salió de los labios ligeramente entreabiertos del peliblanco.

\- Sin….- lo miraba con cierta súplica. Movía débilmente los brazos, intentando liberarlos.

\- Tienes…demasiada…ropa.- la respiración de Sinbad ya estaba agitada de sólo observar y sentir los gestos y movimientos de su visir. Poniendo mayor presión en sus brazos, apresó las muñecas de Ja´far con una sola mano, mientras que la otra descendió hasta el cinto que apresaba parte del traje del menor. Al notarlo, Ja´far intentó levantarlo con las piernas para empujarlo. Realmente pesaba.

Sinbad le permitió un poco de libertad, lo que Ja'far aprovechó para doblar ambas rodillas para impulsarlo hacia adelante. Lo que no esperaba, era que la mano libre de Sinbad corriera una de sus rodillas con maestra rapidez, y posicionara su cuerpo entre ambas piernas. Ahora si lo tenía realmente encima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pegó su cuerpo, intentando fundirlo al otro, moviendo un poco las caderas para acomodarse mejor y mas cerca del peliblanco.

\- Sin…para ya.- suplicó Ja'far, quien mas que suplicar, gemía debajo del pelimorado. Sinbad, notando la casi sumisión del menor, desató sus ropajes rápidamente, mientras soltaba sus muñecas, y utilizaba la otra mano para subir la túnica de Ja'far, para poder tocar sus piernas.

\- Tu piel es tan suave.- gimio Sinbad, mientras luchaba contra los ropajes del peliblanco para poder tocar mas piel, mientras el susodicho se retorcia debajo suyo.

De repente, Sinbad sintió como el cuerpo de Ja'far se congelaba debajo suyo. Levantó la cabeza, confundido. Su sonrojo anterior había sido sustituido por un rostro palido que miraba hacia la puerta.

\- Alguien viene hacia aquí.- lo miró de repente.- Fuera.

Empujándolo con fuerza por los hombros, hizo que Sinbad cayera sentado en el suelo de sus propios aposentos. Aun confundido, y un poco molesto, vio como Ja'far acomodaba a una velocidad sobrehumana sus ropas. Era claro que no era la primera vez que sucedia.

Un golpe en la puerta desvio sus pensamientos.

\- Sin, estas ahí? Sal!.- escuchó la voz asustada de Yamuraiha. Se paró como pudo.

\- Si, que sucede?.- miró de reojo a Ja'far, que se estaba incorporando de la cama como si nada hubiese sucedido. A veces admiraba su capacidad para fingir las cosas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió levemente, evitando que la bruja viese al peliblanco.

\- Alguien abrió un pequeño agujero en mis defensas.- dijo, agitada.- realmente no se cómo sucedió, pues Aladdin me había ayudado a fortificarla, y yo…

Alarmado, Sinbad giro la cabeza y observó a Ja'far, que lo miraba de la misma manera. Yamuraiha se sorprendio de verlo allí.

\- Has usado magia de clarividencia a larga distancia? No has logrado ver nada, quien es, cuántos son?.- dijo Sin, volviéndose hacia ella, saliendo de la habitación mientras los tres caminaban a paso rápido hacia los jardines del palacio.

\- No, quien sea sabe los contrahechizos de ese tipo de magia.- dijo, muy preocupada.

\- No puede ser el ataque de Kou o Reim…seria ridículo, sus generales están aquí.- dijo Ja'far, analizando la situación.- además, si fuese un ejército, habríamos notado su presencia antes de que lograran llegar a la protección…tienen que haber venido por mar, en una flota.- miró a Yamuraiha.

\- No hay nada en el mar, ni en la costa. Ningún movimiento extraño.

Sinbad estaba cada vez más intrigado.

Quien haya sido, había no solo burlado las defensas de su reino y entrado como si fuese su casa, sino que no había dejado rastros. Lo que quería decir que vagaba en sus dominios sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

* * *

Yo aquí de nuevoXD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, siendo solo una introduccionXD

por favor, dejenme sus comentarios, sean buenos y malos, para saber que desean que continue con esta historia :)

Hasta el próx!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Qué creen que haya sido eso?.

La voz de Alibabá sacó de sus pensamientos a Aladdin. Hasta hacía pocos segundos, estaba mirando hacia el cielo celeste, completamente limpio, en el que solo corría una leve brisa que despeinaba su cabello. Se oia de fondo el sonido de la actividad de la ciudad, llena de vida, lejos del palacio real.

Se encontraban recostados en uno de los amplios jardines del palacio, comiendo un aperitivo que había preparado Morgiana.

Y es que Aladdin no podía creer su mala suerte. Desvió la mirada de Alibabá, observando distraídamente como la brisa movía el pasto verde. Se sentía avergonzado. Su maestra Yamuraiha, quien tanto lo había ayudado y quien había confiado en sus poderes, seguramente se sentía decepcionada. Y es que quizás ella, como bruja, podía no llegar a ver al o los intrusos, pero él, que supuestamente tenia poderes excepcionales por ser un Magi, tendría que haber podido.

Frunció el ceño. Sus poderes no estaban pulidos, pese a que había ido a Magnostadt. Si tan solo Ugo estuviera allí con él…

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente, y nada había sucedido. Quien fuese que haya penetrado las defensas de Sindria, no había hecho aparición. Por lo menos aun. Y eso es lo que dejaba tan intranquilo a Aladdin, que no sabían nada. Y si era un enemigo? Y si estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, cuando creyeran realmente que había sido solo un error?. En todo caso, si no tenia intenciones de atacar, igualmente era alguien poderoso…

\- Basta.- levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, mirando a Morgiana, quien había hablado.- Deja de culparte.- dijo mirándolo directamente a el. Los demás simplemente los observaban.

\- Mmh?mmmmh? mmmmmmmmmhh?!.- Alibabá solo emitia sonidos intentando preguntar sin palabras que sucedia, mientras seguía comiendo en forma violenta una empanada árabe. Miraba de Aladdin a Morgiana, alternativamente.

\- Mmm, nada Alibabá-kun.- dijo Aladdin, riendo nerviosamente, sonriéndole. No quería admitirlo…

Alibabá logró tragar forzosamente un trozo realmente grande de empanada, atragantándose en el proceso. Kougyoku lo auxilió, golpeándole levemente la espalda.

\- Pero qué bruto eres, come como un humano, no como una bestia!.- exclamaba molesta la princesa.

\- Pero es que…es que…- el rubio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, mientras se recuperaba del ahogo inicial.- Pero, Aladdin!.- exclamó, parándose de un salto, mirando indignado hacia Aladdin. Éste lo miró sorprendido.

\- Alibabá-kun…

\- Eres un Magi que esta aprendiendo a ser uno, Aladdin! No debes avergonzarte! Si ni siquiera Yamuraiha, que sabe de estas cosas, no sabe lo que sucedió, tu menos! No es por ofenderte, pero hay cosas que aun no conoces, pero las aprenderás, como yo! Por favor.- dijo mas calmado, extendiendo sus manos hacia Aladdin, quien se encontraba sin habla.- Eres mi mejor amigo, Aladdin. No te deprimas por esto, encontraremos la solución.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Alibabá-kun…- Aladdin tomó sus manos, emocionado por la confianza que su amigo y candidato a rey le profesaba. Morgiana observaba la escena con un leve sonrojo, también emocionada.

\- Asi se habla!.- dijo Kouha Ren, parándose también, rodeado de sus fieles seguidoras.- No se compara, pero yo siempre he intentado aprender mas y hacerme más fuerte para que mi hermano Kouen no me deje fuera de los asuntos de la familia.- exclamó, con un puño cerrado en el aire.- asi que, Aladdin, que la ida a MMMMMM no haya sido en vano!.- exclamó también observando a Aladdin.

\- No te deprimas…es magia avanzada.- dijo Kougyoku de repente, y todos giraron a verla.- A Judal-chan le costó mucho poder discriminar las cosas realmente importantes de la barrera que creó en Kou, asi que…- se tapó la boca de repente, sonrojada. No debía hablar asi de su querido Judal-chan tan abiertamente.

\- Lo dices en serio?.- dijo Aladdin, sorprendido y tranquilizándose.

\- Mmm, bueno…si.- dijo, avergonzada. Si su querido Magi se enteraba, podía darse por muerta.

\- Lo ves?! Es solo cuestión de practica!.- dijo Alibabá, animándolo.

\- Gracias, chicos. A todos.- dijo Aladdin, emocionado por el apoyo de sus amigos. Todos sonrieron, aliviados, al ver que su animo había subido un poco.

* * *

\- Creo que por el momento podemos respirar tranquilos.- dijo Kouen Ren, sereno. Observaba como en la sala donde se encontraban reunidos las caras que veía demostraban lo contrario. Tanto su hermano Kumei como los aliados de Sinbad tenían expresiones de tensión en sus rostros. Y no era para menos.

\- En todo caso, no podemos hacer nada.- dijo Sinbad, en el otro extremo de la mesa en donde se encontraban.- no podemos detectar al intruso por ningún medio mágico que conocemos, y la presencia que atravesó la barrera desaparecio literalmente, por lo que quizás existe la posibilidad de que haya sido una equivocación.- vio como el hombre de cabello blanco que se encontraba parado a su lado, intentaba interrumpirlo.- déjame terminar.- le dijo, elevando una mano. Inmediatamente el hombre respetó la señal.- Podriamos intentar buscarlo por medios comunes, pero ni siquiera sabemos su aspecto, cuantos fueron, o si tienen algo distintivo.

\- Tampoco he detectado ningún flujo anormal de magia, ni nada fuera de lugar.- dijo Yamuraiha.- Sigo utilizando la magia de clarividencia por si logro detectar algo en el cielo, pero…

\- No hemos recibido amenazas, y creo que ya nos habrían atacado si asi fuese el caso.- dijo Kouen, interrumpiendo a la bruja. Sharrkan, que se encontraba a su lado, fruncio el ceño, molesto por su interrupción. – Creo sinceramente que por el momento, como dice el rey Sinbad, no podemos hacer nada.

\- Pero hermano…!- dijo Kumei.

\- Pero Sinbad…!.- exclamó indignado Ja'far.

\- Pero todos!.- se oyó una risa divertida que provenía de ese grito. Todos se giraron hacia la voz.- No he detectado ninguna amenaza real para nosotros, por lo que no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Sólo estamos todos un poco paranoicos con lo que sucedió en Magnostadt, no les parece? Relájense.- dijo Yunnan, el Magi errante, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, despreocupadamente. Sonrió amablemente a la nada.

Todos lo observaron, molestos por la intervención, pero mas calmados tras las palabras del Magi. Si él, que era un Magi poderoso no había detectado amenazadas… Sinbad lo observó, divertido, viendo como el Magi ya estaba sumergido nuevamente en su mundo. Suspiró, parándose.

\- Bueno, creo que esta todo dicho.- todos se pararon.- Yamu, por favor, sigue vigilando y avísame si encuentras algo que te llame la atención, por favor.- el resto, creo que debemos seguir el consejo del Magi errante, y no desesperarnos. Ja'far bufó levemente a su lado.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la salida, hablando entre si.

Después del incidente en Magnostadt, había claras razones para estar paranoicos. La criatura infernal que había surgido de los cielos había detenido su ataque, producto de los innumerables esfuerzos de todos por lograrlo, pero seguía allí, en el cielo, inerte. Al Thamen había desaparecido del mapa, y todo estaba calmado. Pero sabían que era la calma antes de la tormenta, y debían estar prevenidos.

Decidiendo unir fuerzas, la familia real del Imperio Kou había decidido aceptar la hospitalidad de Sinbad, y se habían dirigido inmediatamente a Sindria, intentando planificar y unificar desde allí sus esfuerzos. La Magi del Imperio Reim había decidido volver a su país, para disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida allí.

Sinbad salió a paso lento, seguido de Ja'far, quien no emitía comentario alguno. Sonrió de lado. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían el griterío y los reclamos. Alzó la vista desde el balcón donde había llegado, y observó el cielo despejado; luego observó sus amplios jardines, la calma que allí había, y vio como Aladdin y los demás reían relajados. Se tranquilizó al ver que el Magi no parecía afectado por lo sucedido.

\- Aquí es todo tan tranquilo…- suspiró una voz tras sus espaldas. Tanto Sinbad como Ja'far voltearon a verlo. Ninguno de los dos podían ver el Rukh blanco volando a su alrededor.- Hacía mucho que no estaba en una civilización.- rio felizmente el Magi errante.

\- Realmente piensas que no debemos preocuparnos?.- le preguntó Sinbad, sonriéndole. Y es que su tranquilidad era contagiosa.

\- No. Al menos no por el momento.- le sonrió, acercándose al balcón, observando los jardines.- Ah, el cuarto Magi…

Sinbad observó como el Magi reía de las tonterías que hacían los demás en los jardines de su palacio, y se permitió relajarse un momento. Observó a Ja'far, quien le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

* * *

Después de todo, Sindria no era tan diferente a Kou en la noche. Echando un vistazo por la ventana, el cielo era de un azul oscuro, profundo, surcado de innumerables estrellas. Podía oír desde el pasillo interno del palacio, que recorría en esos momentos, el cantar de los grillos provenientes del jardín. Sus pasos resonaban ligeramente. Se sentía relajada de no estar acompañada de su escolta una vez. Sonrió para si misma.

La princesa Kougyoku se dirigía a sus aposentos, pues ya era entrada la noche. Recordaba la última vez que había ido a ese palacio, y como había estado perdidamente enamorada de Sinbad. Volvió a reír. Que tonta había sido. Había confundido admiración con amor, pues jamás había conocido a un hombre de valor con excepción de los que habitaban su palacio.

Echó una última mirada a los ventanales, y entró a sus habitaciones designadas. Estaba todo realmente oscuro. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que nadie se había tomado la molestia de abrir sus ventanas.

Aunque realmente lo que llamó su atención no fue eso, sino que había un par de ojos carmesí brillando en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente desde la cama.

\- Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir, vieja bruja.

* * *

Esta vez salió mas cortito, pero es solo introduccion, perdon! XD

Hasta el proximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

\- Que no soy vieja!.- exclamó la princesa, enojada.

\- Aaah! Qué aburrido estuve aquí dentro, esperándote! Lo vieja te afecta para venir más rápido, verdad Kougyoku?.- Kougyoku había logrado encender uno de los candelabros, y en esos momentos veía como Judal la observaba con burla, sobrándola, tirado despreocupadamente en su cama.

\- Qué haces aquí?.- dijo con cansancio. Por un lado estaba alegre al ver al Magi allí, con ella, pero por otro lado estaba asustada…qué hacia allí?

Su mente comenzó a desesperarse. Conociendo a Judal, seguramente había ido a buscar pelea. Se había enterado de lo que había sucedido, seguramente, o quizás algo peor, quería atacar otra vez al Magi de Sinbad. Lo miró, desconfiada. Judal hizo una mueca de disgusto, al darse cuenta de que no le seguía el juego. Cerró los ojos teatralmente, dejando ver el sombreado oscuro de los mismos.

\- Te fuiste.- dijo simplemente. Kougyoku esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

\- Si, como cientos de veces antes por alguna visita imperial.- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

\- Pero no me avisaste, y encima viniste aquí.- dijo con cierto dejo de rencor en la voz. Jugaba distraídamente con su varita, lo cual alarmó un poco a la princesa, pero su indignación casi imperceptible no dejaba de enternecerla.

\- No fue mi intención no traerte conmigo.- dijo, sonriéndole.

\- Cómo?! Yo no necesito que me lleves y me traigas como a tus sirvientes, me oyes?!.- se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola ofuscado. La mueca había vuelto a sus labios. – Además no me interesa las cosas que haga una vieja como tu.- elevó la voz, pues vio como Kougyoku quería interrumpirlo otra vez.- Quiero saber qué sucedió, que hacen todos aquí, y por qué me perdí la diversión.

Lo miró en silencio, sopesando por un instante mentirle. Cerró los ojos, derrotada. Si ella no se lo contaba, saldría de su cuarto e iría destruyendo todo el palacio en busca de una explicación. Gritaría, exigiría cosas sin sentido. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto asi de caprichoso.

No tenía opción. Le contó todo lo que sabía, intentando no olvidar los detalles. Judal simplemente la observó una vez que terminó el relato, sin decir nada.

\- No tienes nada que decir?

\- Ah.

\- Qué expresivo.

\- Cállate. Quiere decir que la diversión aún sigue existiendo, verdad?.- la princesa vio el brillo asesino en sus ojos, ese que solo aparecía cuando se le prometía guerra. Llamaba a esa cosa en el cielo, "diversión"…

\- Supongo que si. Dónde estabas? Me sorprendio no verte allí.

\- Por ahí.- no iba a admitir abiertamente que había sido encerrado y él, dócilmente, había obedecido. Estaba furioso.

\- Se paró de repente, sobresaltando a Kougyoku. Caminó por la habitación, con paso despreocupado, hacia la ventana.

\- Eh? Piensas irte?.- dijo la princesa, consternada.

\- No digas estupideces. Me asfixia estar encerrado.- de pronto, la princesa lo recordó.

\- Oh! Fuiste tu quien atravesó la barrera!

Judal la miró sin comprender por un momento, hasta que reacciono, y comenzó a reírse en forma compulsiva, sin poder respirar. No podía parar. Se tomó el estómago con ambas manos, intentando calmarse para tomar un poco de aire.

\- La…estúpida esa…y el enano…- no podía parar de reir. La princesa lo observó recelosa; empezaba a dudar realmente de su salud mental.- Sus caras…tendrías que…infelices…

\- Estábamos todos preocupados. Pensábamos que alguien relacionado con la organización podía atacarnos.- dijo molesta, recordando el sufrimiento de Aladdin. Judal pareció calmarse lentamente.

\- Bueno, ya ves, qué eficientes son tus amiguitos nuevos.- dijo con asco.- en fin, iré por ahí.

\- Judal-chan…

\- Ah.- resongó, molesto, agitando una mano en su dirección.- No iré a buscar pelea, no quiero que sepan que ando por aquí.

Y sin decir mas, salio por la ventana sin emitir sonido alguno, dejando a la princesa sola, parada en la habitación, con unas cuantas preguntas en su agitada mente.

* * *

\- Pues claro, estamos atravesando una crisis en Sindria, qué digo en Sindria, a nivel mundial! Y el señor rey decide hacer una fiesta, pues con el alcohol se resuelven los problemas de la humanidad, verdad?.- Sinbad giró la mirada, sorprendido y divertido por las palabras de Ja'far. Estaba sonrojado, pero de la indignación. Rio despreocupadamente, mientras se despojaba de los contenedores metálicos y sus multiples joyas, depositándolos en una pequeña mesa tallada en su habitación.

\- Justamente por eso.- Ja'far lo miró sin comprender.- Debemos demostrar la hospitalidad y prosperidad del reino de Sindria a nuestros invitados. No hay mejor momento que la combinación de un buen banquete y alcohol a raudales para lograr grandes alianzas.- a continuación, rio triunfal, satisfecho de sus deducciones.

\- Eres increíble.- bufó el peliblanco. Se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, con ambos brazos entrelazados dentro de sus ropas.- Aun no entiendo como haces para gobernar…

\- Gracias a ustedes que están a mi lado.- Ja'far abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la cercanía de su voz. No se había percatado de que se había acercado - tanto a él.- A ti, especialmente.

\- Yo…yo sólo hice lo que debía.- dijo, inhibido, desviando la mirada.

\- No, no tenias ninguna obligación, y aun asi, sigues a mi lado.- tomó con su amplia palma la mejilla aun sonrojada por el enojo del visir. Este, tras la sorpresa, ladeó la cabeza para tener más contacto con su mano. Suspiró. Sinbad le sacó parte de las ropas que ocultaban su cabello blanco, dejando su cabeza al descubierto. Con la mano libre, acarició mechones rebeldes en su frente.

\- Aún sigo pensando que es una mala idea…

Su frase fue interrumpida por un beso. Tierno, fugaz, que preguntaba con timidez si podía ser profundizado. La relajación que le provocó el acto de Sinbad hizo que entreabriera los labios levemente, a lo que el pelimorado aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Ja'far, quien gimió quedamente.

Lo empujó contra la puerta, apresándolo, mientras el visir enredaba ambos brazos sobre los hombros del rey. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para fingir indignación.

Se dejó acariciar sobre la ropa, mientras Sinbad buscaba alguna apertura en la misma que le permitiera mayor contacto. Se enredó nuevamente en el cinto de su traje, por lo que Ja'far tuvo que ayudarlo, un poco irritado por cortar el beso. Chasqueo la lengua, notando el nudo que había hecho el mayor. Sinbad aprovecho para tomar aire, mientras veía como la primer capa de ropa de Ja'far caía pulcramente al suelo.

Aún quedaba bastante.

\- Cual es la necesidad de ponerte tantas ropas?.- sonrió ladinamente.- Si al final de cuentas, siempre termina volando.

\- No todos podemos andar libremente desnudos por el palacio, Sin.- al decir esto, con una expresión de indignación que se notaba a kilómetros era falsa, desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa.

Sinbad vio como el peliblanco empezaba a descubrir dócilmente parte de su piel nívea; tragó saliva. La piel de Ja'far, con excepción de las dos grandes cicatrices que adornaban sus piernas, era perfecta; solo su rostro y su espalda a la altura de los hombros estaban cubiertos por sutiles pecas. Nada más. Lo demás era blanco, limpio, pidiendo a gritos que él dejara marcas por doquier.

No aguantó más la cadencia en los movimientos de su visir, y tomando el control, apresó sus labios agresivamente, sin pedir permiso; introdujo su lengua, imponiéndose, en la boca en esos momentos dócil de Ja'far; éste había dejado de desprenderse la ropa y había enredado los dedos en el cabello de Sinbad. Éste, desesperado, sacó la camisa de Ja'far de dentro del pantalón, y cortando solo por unos segundos el beso, pasó la dichosa camisa por sus brazos y cabeza, sacándola del medio. Continuó el beso tan rápido como pudo; pegó su cuerpo al menor, tomándolo de la cintura. Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Ja'far, acariciando la parte final de su columna con sugestión, en el inicio de sus pantalones.

\- Sin…más fuerte…- Sinbad acarició con mas ímpetu su espalda, pegándolo masa el.- Yo…ah…

\- Shh.

Sin poder mas, tomó a Ja'far por las caderas y lo alzó, cargando todo su peso, dirigiéndose a la cama. Ja'far solo atinó a pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, agarrándose delicadamente. Sinbad deposito su cuerpo con delicadeza en la cama, mientras aprovechaba y tironeaba del pantalón del peliblanco. Mansamente, Ja'far se dejó hacer esta vez.

La visión que el visir le regalaba era exquisita. Estaba allí, tumbado, completamente desnudo, ahora levemente encorvado hacia adelante, tratando inútilmente de tapar su excitación con vergüenza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, observándolo, con anticipación, con adoración. No lo sabía.

Rápidamente comenzó a despojarse violentamente de sus ropas, que en esos momentos quemaban; el sonrojo de Ja'far se incrementó, cosa que no hizo mas que excitar aun mas al rey, cosa de ser posible. Esa sumisión, esa entrega que le expresaba Ja'far, y que encima, después de tantos años, aun sintiera timidez y vergüenza…no quería abusar del menor en ese sentido, pero era realmente excitante.

Ya completamente desnudo, trepó en la cama; Ja'far retrocedió un poco, cohibido por la mirada cargada de lujuria y anticipación de Sinbad. Lo avergonzaba ser tan deseado por su rey. No sabía que era lo que había visto en su persona, pero estaba profundamente agradecido. Y entregado a sus deseos.

Sinbad se subió a él, colocando cada brazo a cada costado de la cabeza de Ja'far, admirando aun su cuerpo. Podía ver como el contenedor familiar aun seguía enredado en sus brazos, ahora mucho mas suelto que de costumbre; al notar su mirada, Ja'far se deshizo de él hábilmente, lanzándolo al suelo. Sinbad comenzó a besar su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, acariciando sutilmente con la lengua sus pezones rosados, endurecidos ahora; Ja'far se limitaba a acariciarlo pasivamente, gimiendo quedamente.

Rápidamente, y antes de que Sinbad pudiera reaccionar, Ja'far lo había dado vuelta con sus piernas, dejándolo tendido en la cama. Éste se colocó sobre él, a horcajadas, mirándolo con deseo, apoyando sus manos en su amplio pecho. Sinbad quería acariciarlo, pero Ja'far apenas se dejaba tocar. Lentamente, desenredó sus piernas y bajó entre las piernas de Sinbad…

\- Oh, por todos los cielos…-pudo decir Sinbad cuando observó, y sintió, como Ja'far lamía la punta de su miembro, para luego devorarlo delicadamente, como si fuese un preciado dulce.

Asi continuó un tiempo, hasta que Sinbad, no aguantando mas la excitación, tomó de los brazos al menor y volvió a tumbarlo, colocándose entre sus piernas nuevamente; Ja'far, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, enredó ambas piernas en las caderas de su rey, predispuesto y ansioso. Sinbad comenzó de vuelta a besar sus labios, repasándolos con la lengua, mientras introducía un dedo delicadamente en el interior del peliblanco; este gimió quedamente, sumiso, mientras Sinbad movía el dedo en su interior, dilatándolo. A éste se le sumó un segundo, y hasta un tercer dedo, hasta que los gemidos de Ja'far llenaban la habitación, suplicando, apretándolo con sus piernas. Se posicionó suavemente, y comenzó a penetrarlo, lenta, concienzudamente, analizando las expresiones faciales de Ja'far; éste fruncia el ceño, mientras respiraba agitadamente por la boca, acostumbrándose a la invasión. Sinbad separó sus nalgas para hacerlo con menos friccion, y el menor gimió sonoramente cuando se introdujo completamente.

Se quedaron así, quietos, por unos segundos, calmando un poco sus respiraciones, hasta que Ja'far movio sutilmente las caderas. Ésa era toda la señal que Sinbad necesitaba para, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo nuevamente, penetrarlo a placer. Primero lento, acompasado. Luego cada vez mas rápido, chocando contra el cuerpo de Ja'far, quien se movía sobre las sabanas con sus estocadas, gimiendo ahora sin inhibiciones. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y mejillas por el sudor; las estocadas se volvieron violentas, anunciando la culminación del acto, mientras Sinbad acariciaba con precisión el miembro de Ja'far, causándole un sonoro y potente orgasmo, mientras él, con un par de estocadas más, lo acompañaba.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo sudado y agitado de Ja'far, quien lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello.

Una vez recuperada sus respiraciones, Sinbad apoyo su peso en sus brazos, mirando a Ja'far, que lo observaba somnoliento.

\- Asi que ahora sí era el momento, no?.- sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Bueno, no creo que a estas horas alguien nos interrumpa para decirnos que nos atacan.- se sonrojó, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sinbad, medio despeinado.

Fuera de los aposentos del rey Sinbad, cierto hombre de cabello azabache hervía de ira, escondido en la oscuridad.


	4. Celos

Otra vez ese calor abrasador en su rostro. Solo que ésta vez, triplicado.

Y es que en la oscuridad y el silencio en el que se hallaba sumergido, nadie vería esa actitud tan indecorosa, tan impropia de él. Y es que estaba furioso, rabioso.

No había visto nada, pero los sonidos sugerentes y los nombres emitidos eran suficientes para que Judal se hiciera una idea demasiado gráfica de lo que había sucedido momentos antes en las habitaciones privadas de Sinbad.

Lo sabía. Sabía que el imbécil ese que siempre lo perseguía tenía algo que ver con él.

Seguramente lo había tocado, besado, acariciado con ternura, mientras lo hacia suyo. Y es que él había sido testigo mudo de ese acto; mas bien un intruso.

Sin notarlo siquiera, dos pequeñas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos; y es que ese sentimiento, esa sensación quemante, abrasadora, destructiva, que estaba creciendo cada vez mas por dentro, hasta llegar hasta los poros de su piel, amenazaba con asfixiarlo, ahogarlo, obligándolo a gritar de indignación. Cerro los puños fuertemente, mientras apretaba sus labios furiosamente, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de ellos; no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ser descubierto a esas alturas.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sin saber realmente adonde se dirigía. Sólo quería alejarse de allí. De esas puertas que quemaban. Dolían. Ese sentimiento había nublado su juicio, haciéndole perder la perspectiva de la situación. De donde se hallaba, de qué se jugaba estando allí.

Estaba celoso.

Y es que el sólo pensar en esa palabra, le hacia hervir la sangre.

Había cometido un error en ir allí, estaba claro. Él no tenia por qué presenciar ese tipo de estupideces. Esas cosas inmundas, inútiles. Y es que, a él solo le había dado gestos de desprecio, caras serias, preocupadas. Incluso en una ocasión había visto un atisbo de lastima en su rostro. No es que él no lo hubiese buscado. Siempre acompañado del enano, del rey maltrecho de ese país venido a menos, y de quien sabe cuantos secuaces mas. Todos ellos habían estado en los ojos de la organización en algún momento, y él había tenido que cumplir. Hasta ese día. No tenia la culpa de que Sinbad siempre estuviese rodeado de escoria.

Incluso…incluso lo había rechazado! Cuando él había dejado de lado su orgullo y había ido a ofrecerle una alianza. Pero claro, lo tenia a ese infeliz de esclavo que lo seguía a sol y sombra.

Caminaba cada vez mas rápido, y en un recodo del desolado palacio, reconoció el camino que conducía a las habitaciones de la vieja. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, esperando que su suerte de no toparse con nadie siguiese asi.

* * *

Parecía tan enfadado…quizás realmente estaba enfadado, pensó Yunnan mientras observaba como Judal caminaba, casi corría, por un pasillo cercano a uno de los jardines, donde él se encontraba recostado entre las plantas del lugar; lo había oído bufar despacio, mientras repetía quedamente – Infeliz, degenerado, rey idiota.

Lo perdió de vista. Suspiró y sonrió. Del enojo que tenía, no había notado su presencia. Claramente no era una amenaza. Volvió su atención a las luciérnagas que parecían querer acercarse a él, mientras volvía a perderse en su mundo paralelo.

* * *

\- Fuera, quiero estar solo.

Kougyoku miró sorprendida hacia la voz, pues Judal había entrado y azotado la puerta tras si.

\- Es mi habitación.- dijo con un poco de timidez, como si fuese obvio.

\- Ah, no molestes.- se lanzó sobre la cama, boca abajo, quedando quieto en el lugar.

La princesa se acercó tímidamente al Magi que yacía inmóvil. Y es que creía, era la única en el Imperio que tenia esas confianzas con él. Desde el momento en que lo conoció como el Gran Oráculo del Imperio Kou, cuando solo era una niña, y él apenas un año menor, ella supo que también era humano. Y sufría, y lloraba, y reía, como ella. Y claramente destruía, y sentía una fascinación por ello que ella jamás había comprendido. Y al notar que eso a ella no le importaba, e insistentemente la niña en aquel entonces se acercaba a él, le dio un lugar en su vida. Lugar que se hizo cada vez mayor, hasta darse cuenta de que ella era lo que podía, quizás, en lo mas recóndito de su vida, llamar una amiga. Por lo menos no lo juzgaba. Y parecía genuinamente preocupada por él. Guardaba recelosamente su relación con la princesa, por temor a que creyeran que era una debilidad, y no una fortaleza.

Kougyoku se sentó en la cama, a su lado, sin decir nada. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que había salido, y ya estaba de regreso. Era claro que algo le había sucedido. Pero sabía que debía esperar pacientemente a que hablara sólo, ya que si intentaba indagar las razones, se cerraría como una coraza. Suspiró, apesadumbrada por su orgullo.

Asi pasaron unos minutos, hasta que sintió el tintineo débil de las alhajas del Magi a su lado. Lo miró; no la estaba mirando a ella, mas bien tenia la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, con una mueca torcida en su bello rostro. Cuando entró parecía furioso. Ahora solo parecía contrariado, y por qué no, confundido.

\- Kougyoku.- dijo de repente, sobresaltándola.

\- Si, Judal-chan?

\- Como te sientes cuando alguien que…bueno, te interesa de algún modo, está con otra persona?

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. El ambiente se tenso notoriamente en segundos. La princesa misma se tensó ante la pregunta, y es que era esa clase de preguntas violentas que sabia costaba mucho hacerlas. Sabia que debía de haber un remolino de confusión e inseguridad dentro del Magi, pues había formulado semejante pregunta venciendo su orgullo. Aunque quizás, con la desfachatez que lo caracterizaba no se había inmutado.

Se acomodó en la cama. Había un incomodo silencio.

Mas incomodo era pensar que existía alguien que había logrado interesar a su querido Judal. Y mas aun, esa persona había osado no corresponder sus intenciones. Bufó, molesta. Debía de ser alguien realmente importante, aunque él no había especificado que tipo de interés tenia realmente. Y si era una mujerzuela? Él, ingenuo en ese tipo de áreas, seguramente no podía llegar en engañarlo…no, no lo permitiría.

\- Kougyoku…que pasa?.- dijo Judal, interesado por las reacciones extrañas que había despertado su pregunta en la princesa. Se daba cuenta que era un tema complicado; lo sabía, era algo escabroso.

\- Judal-chan, dime que no te has metido con ninguna de las bailarinas que mi hermano Koumei contrata.- dijo, enojada.

\- Ah? Qué bailarinas?

\- O es acaso alguna desfachatada trepadora que yo no conozco?.- dijo aun más enojada.

\- No sede qué demonios hablas. Yo solo te hice una pregunta, pero se ve que es inútil.- dicho eso se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda en la cama.

-Depende que tipo de interés tengas por esa persona.- dijo sonrojada, tapándose la cara con sus ropajes.

Silencio.

Otra vez el incomodo silencio.

Sopesó la posibilidad de que se hubiese dormido. Tan rápido.

\- Digamos…que no me interesaba su muerte, y ahora si.

\- Oh.- pobre de su querido Judal.- en ese caso, supongo que estas celoso.

\- Como?!.- se giró rápidamente, mirándola con odio. La princesa juntó todas sus fuerzas para no reír, pues el rubor de las mejillas del Magi lo delataba.- Yo jamás, óyeme bien, jamás sentiré…eso, por nadie. Nunca.

\- Entonces cuéntame un poco mas para que pueda ayudarte a entenderlo.

\- Quien te dijo que era algo que me sucedía a mi?.- silencio. El Magi se sentó en la cama, incomodo y molesto a partes iguales. No tendría que haber abierto la boca.

\- Y se sincero, no me ocultes cosas porque sino no podre ayudarte.

\- Yo…ah…digamos que oí algo que no tendría que haber oído, esta bien? Y no me gustó nada.-sentencio, obstinado. Eso era quedarse corto. El fuego abrasador amenazaba con resurgir.

\- Es decir que espiaste a esa persona, y la encontraste con otra, y lo que sea que oíste te puso mal.- dijo la princesa, cada vez mas acalorada. En donde demonios se había metido su Judal? Acaso había espiado a alguien del palacio de Sindria? Le gustaba alguien de allí?

\- Algo…asi.

\- Mal, como?

\- Cómo, cómo?

\- Que sentiste?.- Judal pareció pensarlo seriamente por unos segundos.

\- Ganas de matarlos. Sobre todo al que estaba con esa persona.

\- Y a ti te hubiese gustado estar en su lugar, con la persona que te interesa.

\- Si.-mierda.

\- Lo sabía!.- gritó la princesa, lanzándose sobre la cama sin reparo. Judal parecía a punto de estallar.

\- Embustera, me has tendido una trampa! Maldigo el día en el que decidí que serias una conquistadora de laberinto!

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver! Estas celoso! Dime quien es!

\- Primero muerto. Y no estoy celoso.

Se paró en seco. La situación se había salido de control. El no esperaba que las cosas siguieran aquel camino. Sabía que estaba rojo, porque sentía demasiado calor en el rostro. Le dio la espalda a la cama.

\- Vas a quedarte mucho aquí?.- dijo de repente Judal. La princesa lo miro confundida.

\- No lo se, supongo que el tiempo que Kouen disponga, por qué?

\- Quizás me quede por aquí rondando…sino te molesta.- se atrevió a mirarla. Ella lo miraba asombrada.

\- Claro que no me molesta, pero…Judal-chan…ellos lo permitirán?.

De pronto, la realidad golpeo a Kougyoku violentamente, sacándola de la ensoñación anterior. Era verdad. Judal pertenecía a esos tipos que habían creado ese monstruo destructor. Él obedecía sus ordenes. Qué tonta había sido…él seguro estaba allí, por….

\- No desvaríes.- la voz de Judal la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Suspiró.- La organización se fragmentó, y no soy parte de ninguna rama. Todos desaparecieron de repente, y debe tener que ver con esa criatura rara. No tengo intenciones de seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de esos vejestorios idiotas.

\- Pero…

\- Entonces, puedo quedarme?

\- Judal-chan…no puedes esconderte eternamente en mi habitación.

\- Yo no me escondo!

\- Mi hermano quizás deba saberlo. Él sabrá intervenir a tu favor, sabes?.- pensó en su hermano. Era quizás estirar demasiado la realidad. Frunció el ceño, pensando si realmente era una buena idea. Sinbad quizás no lo permitiría…

\- Tu hermano sabe que estoy aquí.- dijo Judal distraídamente, volviendo a sentarse, esta vez, en el borde de la cama. La princesa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- De verdad? Cómo?.

\- Vamos, vas a decirme que pensabas que Kouen no sospechaba que tarde o temprano vendría? Además, mucha alianza, pero su desconfianza en los demás es lo que lo ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora.- lo miró sin comprender.- Necesita alguien de su lado con el poder suficiente para neutralizar un posible ataque en su contra.

\- Eso lo acabas de inventar.

\- Es válido, vieja.

Lo miró con reproche, dándose cuenta la difícil situación en la que estaba metida.

* * *

\- De ninguna manera!.- exclamó Ja'far, sobresaltando a Sinbad.- No puedes permitir que…que…que ESE esté aquí, Sin!

\- Kouen me aseguró que ya no tiene lazos con la organización, y que si él esta rodeado de gente que antes consideraba como posibles enemigos, es justo y factible que posea un aliado que interceda por él en caso necesario.

\- No puedo creer que te lo creas.

\- No me lo creo, Ja'far.- lo miró, serio.- Pero no puedo argumentar nada en su contra.

Kouen Ren había ido esa mañana a contarle- sin que él supiera, por pedido y suplica de Kougyoku- que había descubierto que la inesperada violación de la barrera de Sindria había sido nada más ni nada menos que el Magi oscuro, Judal. Había argumentado y desplegado un sinfín de justificaciones para la permanencia del oráculo en su reino, a lo cual no pudo refutar ninguno. En la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, no podía darse el lujo de una separación de alianzas por capricho personal. Si Kouen decía la verdad, lo único malo que podía hacer Judal era instigarlos a todos a pelear, buscando diversión, como él solía llamarlo.

Suspiró. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

\- En qué momento pasé de ser el rey de Sindria, a un peón más?.- rio resignado a Ja'far.

\- Desde siempre, su tonteza.

Cerró los ojos.

Podía reconocer sin duda alguna al dueño de esa pedante voz.

Ya había comenzado.


	5. Molestia

\- Pero…pero…sólo mírale la cara!.- decía a los gritos Judal, parado en la puerta de su despacho, señalando con un dedo acusador a Ja'far, que se encontraba a su lado. El Magi se reía en forma grotesca, con burla, contorsionándose por la falta de aire.

\- Judal, que haces aquí?.- preguntó Sinbad, temiendo un posible enfrentamiento. Podía sentir la corriente negativa de Ja'far a su lado, a quien no se animaba a mirar.

\- Realmente eres tonto, verdad?.- dijo el aludido, intentando controlar su risa.- es que acaso el gran Kouen no te lo ha dicho?

\- Me comentó algo.

\- Me quedo.

Silencio. Sinbad miró a Ja'far, que miraba con ojos grises de hielo a Judal, a punto de asesinarlo, livido de ira, quien se había quedado suspendido en el aire, formando una O con sus labios.

\- Por tiempo indeterminado.- otra vez la O de sus labios. Algo perturbaba a Sinbad. Se avecinaba el peligro, lo sabia.- Así que mas vale que su idioteza y su perrito se acostumbren a tener tanto poder cerca, y a la vez tan lejos, porque jamás, óyeme bien, Sinbad, jamás seré tu Oráculo!

Dicho eso, salió, casi destruyendo la puerta en un azote. Dejándolos sumidos en el silencio.

* * *

Una corriente de fuego muy poderosa surcó el aire, con un objetivo claro: Aladdin.

Éste, al verla acercarse, colocó su báculo a modo de protección, concentrándose. La corriente inmensa de fuego llego, y él fue capaz de bloquearla sin problema alguno.

\- Bien hecho, Aladdin!.- gritó Alibabá desde el otro extremo del campo de uno de los jardines mas extensos del palacio, con Amón en sus manos, suspendido en el aire.

\- Ah!.- Aladdin abrió los ojos, inseguro, y vio como había logrado crear una barrera realmente solida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, satisfecho.- Lo hice, Alibabá-kun, Mor-san, Yunnan-kun!

Los aludidos sonreían, Alibabá desde el aire, y Morgiana y Yunnan desde el suelo, a unos metros de él; Yunnan tenia su báculo en el aire, para impedir que la corriente los golpeara a la chica y a él cuando Aladdin creara el escudo.

\- Lo haz hecho muy bien de verdad, Aladdin.- sonrió Yunnan, acercándose. Los demás lo imitaron.- a que es solo cuestión de practica?.- rio feliz.

\- Gracias, Yunnan-kun! Sin tus consejos jamás podría haberlo logrado tan bien.- Aladdin se encontraba realmente feliz, pues no pensó que otro Magi podría llegar a ser asi de bueno con él. Con un poco de paciencia, quizás podría aprender cosas grandiosas de aquel Magi misterioso.

\- Ahora serás capaz de bloquear cualquier cosa.- dijo Morgiana, satisfecha. Cuánto había crecido Aladdin en su ausencia…

\- Entonces, que bloquee esto!

No supieron realmente de donde provino el ataque, pero Aladdin había sido lo suficientemente rápido para bloquearlo. Su rostro se puso pálido al notar el tipo de ataque. No, no podía ser. Rio nerviosamente para si mismo, mientras se disipaba la nube de polvo que se había creado al bloquear el ataque. Era imposible, Sinbad ni nadie lo permitiría…

\- Oe, pequeñito! Si que has aprendido cosas, eh?.- Judal le sonreía burlón, a uno metros de distancia. Había venido desde el palacio. Todos se pusieron en guardia, salvo Yunnan, que no parecía haber notado la presencia de otra persona entre ellos; se limitaba a mirar el cielo.

\- Que haces tu aquí?!.- gritó Alibabá, furioso. Aun recordaba todo el daño que les había hecho ese maldito.

\- Oh, es la tercera o cuarta vez que me lo preguntan.- hizo girar la varita en su mano.- y te daré la misma respuesta que le di al resto: me quedo aquí con ustedes, a que es maravilloso?!

A Judal ya comenzaba a molestarle el silencio que sus palabras provocaban. Frunció el ceño, insatisfecho con la reacción. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los 2 idiotas y al enano.

\- Pero qué fríos son.- rezongó.- Tengo sentimientos.

Sonrió al notar que los 3 se tensaban en el lugar. Ése era el tipo de respuestas que él esperaba.

\- Mira, Aladdin! Un pájaro.

Su sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Desvió la mirada hacia la nueva voz, percatándose de que allí había una cuarta persona. Frunció el ceño, intrigado. Quién era ese sujeto? Estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto con el trio de idiotas, ni con Sinbad. Para colmo de males, había ignorado su presencia, tal como él lo había hecho…pero esa no era la cuestión. Él era un Magi, el gran Oráculo de Kou…quien era ese idiota que osaba ignorarlo tan desfachatadamente? Lo observó mas detenidamente, mientras por el rabillo del ojo notó que los otros 3 se tensaban aun más.

El idiota se reía. Se reía contento, claramente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, completamente sorprendido.

El Rukh…el Rukh ingresaba a su cuerpo, salía de él, bailaba a su alrededor. Amaba a ese sujeto…

No podía ser.

Sonrió macabramente.

\- Oe, Yunnan.- probó. El aludido se sorprendió y desvió la mirada hacia él. Demasiado tarde.

El impacto del ataque no se dio porque Yunnan había sido rápido en bloquearlo, pero no tan rápido como para disolver el ataque, que se desvió y golpeó varias columnas del palacio, provocando un gran estruendo y destrucción, llenando todo de polvo.

El polvo se fue disipando, dejando ver la escena de destrucción que había creado. Estaba satisfecho.

\- Yunnan-kun!.- gritó Aladdin, acercándose a paso rápido al aludido.

El tal Yunnan se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas desparramadas y el torso inclinado hacia adelante. Su báculo estaba en alto, con un brazo estirado, y algunas de las lianas que poseía aun se movían, protegiéndolo. El sombrero verde que usaba regularmente estaba en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Su rostro estaba oculto hacia abajo, y no respondió al llamado de Aladdin.

\- Mmm?.- Judal no entendía que le sucedía a ese sujeto. Estaba seguro que había alcanzado a bloquear su ataque.

\- Yunnan-san? Te encuentras bien?.- Morgiana intentó acercarse. Los tres estaban preocupados al notar que la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba había desaparecido.

\- Yo…yo…ah….-

No tardaron en notar que el Magi errante estaba temblando. Bajó el báculo, y quedó con ambas manos sobre su regazo, en donde las cerró y apretó su pantalón blanco con fuerza, mientras seguía temblando.

\- Qué demonios…?!

Sharrkan, Yamuraiha, Ja'far, Sinbad y Kougyoku habían corrido raudamente hacia el sector de los jardines de donde provenía la explosión, asustados. Cuando llegaron, todos notaron la presencia de Judal allí, que parecía tan intrigado como ellos, pero por motivos diferentes.

\- Pero qué hace él aquí?!.- Yamuraiha estaba histérica. Judal reaccionó y rodó los ojos, exasperado y harto.

\- Fue él quien atravesó tu barrera, Yamu. Ahora…se quedará aquí como un huésped mas del imperio Kou.- al decir aquello, notó la frialdad en la mirada de sus tres generales.

\- Claramente lo sabías.- dijo Sharrkan, acercándose, acechándolo.- Y tú también. No vas a decir nada?

\- Es una decisión ya tomada. No me mires asi.

\- Aladdin y los demás lo miraban alarmados. Realmente iba a quedarse allí?

\- Yo…yo sólo…

Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Yunnan. Seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

\- Yo…no sabía que me iban a atacaaar, aaaah!.

Todos abrieron los ojos, entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. Sobre todo Judal. Estaba llorando. Pero no llorando en el sentido estricto de la palabra; no sólo derramaba gruesas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin, sino que gritaba desgarradoramente, como si le hubiesen arrancado algún miembro de su cuerpo.

\- Yo no lo toqué! Esquivó el ataque! Kougyoku, no me mires asi!.- gritó Judal furioso y desesperado por la reacción del Magi. De fondo seguían escuchándose sus gritos, que no cesaban en intensidad.

\- Judal-chan…-la princesa lo miraba con horror.- qué has hecho…

\- Qué vergüenza.- susurró Sharrkan, pero en realidad no se sabia bien a quien iba dirigido. Morgiana y Yamuraiha miraban con clara preocupación al Magi en el suelo, mientras Aladdin y Alibabá se pusieron en guardia.

\- Chicos, calma.- pidió Sinbad. Al momento, todos prestaron atención a sus palabras. Sonrió triunfal. Ja'far bufó.- No se preocupen, Yunnan se encuentra bien.

Sin previo aviso, surcó el jardín caminando despreocupadamente, pasando al lado de Judal como si tal cosa. Los tres generales se encontraban lívidos, listos. Se acercó lentamente a Yunnan, que parecía gritar cada vez mas fuerte, sin consuelo alguno. Se agachó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole.

\- Ya está Yunnan, ya pasó. Mira, sólo han sido unas columnas, no se vino el palacio abajo.- rio despreocupadamente.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el Magi reaccionaba a esas palabras, cesando los gritos y el llanto. Se quedo mirando lo que decía Sinbad, y lentamente pareció reaccionar.

\- Ah, menos mal.- sonrió, limpiándose las lagrimas. Sinbad lo ayudó a levantarse.- Oh.- se quedó mirando nuevamente un ave que surcaba el cielo. Ya lo habían vuelto a perder.

\- Yo lo conocí hace 15 años, y puedo asegurarles que es un poco asustadizo y, ah…sensible.- dijo esto, no muy seguro. La reacción del Magi no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa.- dijo Sharrkan, haciéndose oír. Giró la vista a los chicos.- Ésta noche hay celebración! Y de las grandes!.- gritó, emocionado.

\- Espadachín borracho.- susurró Yamuraiha.

\- Qué dijiste?!.- Yamuraiha no se dio por aludida.- La envidia te corroe, no puedes mantenerte en pie como yo.- dijo orgulloso.

\- Por lo menos no tengo el vicio de andar borracho todo el tiempo libre que tengo.- gritó indignada la bruja.

\- Cómo?!.- gritaron Sharrkan y Sinbad al mismo tiempo, que también se sintió tocado.

\- Y encima con todas esas mujeres semidesnudas bailando alrededor, qué asco, que degradante!.- seguía Yamuraiha, agitando los brazos.

\- Qué bajeza.- susurró Kougyoku. Eran como su hermano Koumei… Ja'far la miró escandalizado por las ideas que la princesa debía hacerse de ellos. Seguro estaba pensando que eran unos bárbaros.

\- La princesa tiene razón. Cálmate, Yamu, no agrandes las cosas.- decía Ja'far, agitado.

Judal miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Bailarinas? Borracho? Alternó la mirada de Sinbad a Ja'far. Uno parecía emocionado por la perspectiva, y el otro parecía histérico. No lo comprendía del todo, pero aun recordaba lo de la noche anterior. Se agitó de puro odio, pero rápidamente recobró el control de su mente; no podía permitir que una emoción tan mundana como ésa se expresara en su rostro.

Todos se retiraban lentamente, obviando su presencia. En otro tipo de circunstancias le habría enfurecido, pero en esos momentos le convenía; fingió que seguía a Kougyoku, pero en realidad, al ver como ella, los dos generales, el llorón, los mocosos y el enano se retiraban, se giró rápidamente para volver sobre sus pasos, escondiéndose detrás de una de las columnas que había quedado en pie, para espiar lo que tanto le intrigaba. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para oír lo que decían.

\- Pero que vergüenza! No sólo dejaste peor parada tu imagen, sino que ahora se correrá el rumor por Kou que el rey de Sindria es un borracho perdido que persigue bailarinas.- dijo agitado y furioso el peliblanco. Rápidamente su actitud llamó la atención de Judal, que se acomodó para escuchar mejor.- Y por si eso no fuera poco, vamos a tener que soportar la presencia de ese maldito Magi aquí, que barbaridad.

\- Te refieres a Judal? Si no te conociera diría que estas celoso.- rió Sinbad. Judal se fusionaba a la columna de tan pegado que estaba, y es que estaba realmente intrigado. Lo estaba acusando de lo mismo que Kougyoku lo había acusado a él.

\- Celoso, yo? No me hagas reír.- dijo con exasperación.- Sólo espero que te controles. Sabes que no confío en él, y no quiero tener que arrastrar tu cuerpo ebrio si surge un ataque en la mitad de tu "celebración".

\- Asi que esos eran los celos. Es que acaso había más enemigos que se interponían en su camino hacia Sinbad? Le agradaba pensar que por lo menos el peliblanco ese lo tomara como una amenaza. Sonrió satisfecho, mientras seguía espiándolos.

\- Esto está bien, Alibabá?.- preguntó Morgiana despacio.

\- Aladdin, Alibabá, Yunnan y ella se encontraban en la esquina de uno de los pasillos, ocultos tras la pared, espiando en silencio a Judal, que Aladdin había notado se había rezagado.

\- Claro que si, no sabemos que trama, no podemos confiarnos.- decía el aludido con una gran determinación.- Qué hace, Aladdin?

\- No lo se, creo que está espiando algo o alguien, pero no alcanzo a ver…

\- Creo que está espiando a Sinbad.- dijo casualmente Yunnan.

\- Lo sabia! Planea atacarlo! Aladdin…- Alibabá fue interrumpido.

\- No lo creo.- rio Yunnan.- aunque tengo cierta curiosidad por esta noche. Qué tipo de celebración es?

\- Oh!.- Aladdin y Alibabá perdieron el interés en el Magi oscuro rápidamente. Comenzaron a explicarle lo que había querido decir Yamuraiha minutos antes, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del Magi. Morgiana lo miraba con un poco de lastima.

\- Supongo que será divertido.- dijo, más para si mismo que para ellos.


	6. Descontrol

\- Kougyoku, necesito tu ayuda.

La princesa lo miró. Parecía un poco…inseguro? Nunca había visto a su Judal inseguro en algo.

\- Dime qué necesitas.- dijo, predispuesta.

\- Veras… quiero saber qué aspecto tengo.

\- Eh?.- preguntó, más confundida.

\- Eso! Que qué aspecto tengo!.- comenzando a ponerse rojo. Ya comenzaba a molestarlo esa nueva faceta recientemente descubierta.

\- No te entiendo.- no lo estaba pinchando, realmente no entendia a que se referia.

Estaban otra vez en sus habitaciones, pues luego de haberse enterado de la repentina celebración, la princesa debía buscar algo adecuado para ponerse esa noche. No es que buscara atraer a nadie en particular, pero su belleza natural debía ser resaltada de todos modos. Debía decidir entre las pocas prendas que había conseguido en Sindria, pues no había vuelto a su país. Suspiró. Miró detenidamente a Judal.

Estaba nervioso. Lo podía notar por su postura, y el hecho de que esquivaba su mirada, sin contar el leve, levísimo rubor que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Era sorprendente.

\- Quiero decir…estoy presentable?.- Rojo furioso. La princesa desvió la mirada intentando aparentar que no lo había visto, para que no se pusiera violento. Tocaba los cabellos que sobresalían del final de su trenza, inseguro. Era…tierno verlo asi.

\- Si te refieres a presentable para esta noche, supongo que si.- lo miró de reojo.- Tú no sueles revolcarte por ahí, y casi todo el tiempo estás levitando, verdad?

\- Oye! Yo no me revuelco.- dijo, calmándose.

\- Pero…

\- Pero?.- notó inseguridad en su voz.

\- Judal-chan, cuanto tiempo hace que no te peinas?.- trató de decirlo con delicadeza, como quien no quiere la cosa. Él simplemente la miró.

\- No lo recuerdo. Simplemente me hice la trenza y bueno, lo deje estar.

\- Y de eso, hace cuanto?.- dios mio…

\- Te dije que no lo recuerdo, vieja.

\- Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo con eso, entonces.- dijo apesadumbrada. No se imaginaba la cantidad de enredos que tendría en ese cabello tan largo sin ser tratado por tanto tiempo.

\- Y asi estaré presentable?.- dijo más interesado.

\- Claro.- sonrió la princesa. – quizás también podamos limpiar un poco tus joyas…

\- No están sucias.- dijo el aludido, tocando las pulseras de sus brazos.

\- Claro que no, Judal-chan, quise decir sacarles mas brillo, para que se luzcan mas….Cuanto hace que no te bañas, Judal-chan?.- pregunto con dulzura.

\- Oye! No soy un pordiosero, no te confundas, vieja bruja!.- dijo, indignado.

\- Mmm, bueno, pero aun asi te prestaré mis jabones especiales, dejan la piel suave y tersa.- dijo no muy convencida de las palabras del Magi.

\- Y yo para qué quiero la piel suave y no se que más?.- observaba como la princesa rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias, sacando un pequeño frasco con un liquido celeste en su interior.

\- Toma. Ve a bañarte, ahora.- dijo en tono autoritario. No le importaba que Judal no aceptara ordenes, esto era terminante.

\- Ahora? Si faltan no se cuantas horas!.- dijo, molesto, observando con desconfianza el liquido del frasco.

\- Pero me costará horas sacarte la maraña que tienes en la cabeza.- tomó el frasco en sus manos y le indicó.- Usa solo esto, nada mas, sino haras mucha espuma. Ahora ve.

Con desconfianza y aun dudando de si era una buena idea, se dirigio al baño privado de la vieja.

* * *

La tan ansiada noche llegó.

Judal se encontraba rezagado, oculto en la oscuridad de una columna; la brillante luz de las miles de antorchas lo iluminaban un poco, especialmente a sus joyas. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el costado de la columna; debía admitir que Kougyoku había dado en el blanco: sus joyas refulgían con la luz como si brillaran; despedía un tenue aroma a fresas, e incluso se sentía mas…liviano.

Con lo que no podía luchar era con el creciente dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de él. Y la música arabesca que estaba sonando en ese momento le parecía ensordecedora.

En realidad, lo que le dolia era el cuero cabelludo. Descruzo los brazos y toco su cabello. A simple vista, la trenza que siempre usaba no parecía haber cambiado, pero al tocarla, podía sentir su cabello suave y resbaladizo, ya que aun seguía un poco mojado. Desenredar eso casi había costado la vida y paciencia de la princesa, y él casi había pedido piedad. Casi.

Observó la escena ante sus ojos: los príncipes de Kou, a lo lejos, parecían divertirse; o por lo menos él interpretaba eso, pues no paraban de gritarse entre ellos. Kouen estaba más serio, por supuesto. Siguió el trayecto de la mirada penetrante del primer príncipe, y observó su objetivo: su tonteza estaba riendo risueño con el enano, su estúpido candidato a rey, y los tipejos que siempre lo acompañaban en Sindria. Sonrio al notar que el pecoso infame parecía atado con alambres detrás de Sinbad; estaba claramente nervioso. U ofuscado. No lo sabia bien, pero su sufrimiento era suficiente para que él se sintiese mejor.

* * *

Sinbad reia de las ocurrencias de Aladdin. Era realmente genial ver que el Magi se había recuperado del susto inicial de la barrera, y de todo lo que había sucedido en Magnostadt. O por lo menos lo disimulaba muy bien.

Pese a estar pasándola bien, algo no encajaba; mejor dicho, algo lo incomodaba. O eran dos cosas. O quizás tres.

Sentía la mirada penetrante de Kouen sobre él; no sabia que era lo que intentaba lograr con semejante amedrentamiento, pero él no caería, no señor. Iba a demostrar que era todo un rey despreocupado que sabía divertirse, y no le haría caso a esas miradas raras. Aunque le estuviese quemando.

O quizás la mirada que lo estaba quemando venia de otro lado, más lejano, pero con mayor intensidad; disimuladamente y como quien no quiere la cosa, observaba a Judal apoyado en una de las columnas del palacio, solo. No es que le interesara algo en particular, realmente. Siempre lo había mirado con intensidad. Judal era intenso. Desvió la mirada. Qué acababa de pensar?

\- Detente, Aladdin! Ten piedad.- gritaba Alibaba, llorando de la risa. Golpeaba su pierna insistentemente, mientras Aladdin hacía alguna especie de imitación grotesca. Creía que era sobre alguien de Kou, por la capa que se había puesto.

Observó a su alrededor disimuladamente. Nadie había notado que había estado distraído. Estaban todos entretenidos hablando entre si, viendo a Aladdin, o ya empezando a caer en los efectos del alcohol. Perfecto.

Volvió a mirarlo.

Algo en él parecía diferente. No sabia si era algo en su apariencia, o la intensidad de su mirada. Había algo…diferente en la forma en que lo observaba. Su intensidad era la misma, pero…había algo nuevo. Le parecía que en la distancia, Judal no había alcanzado a notar que lo observaba, o simplemente ni se molestaba en disimular que lo había descubierto.

El ruido alrededor era ensordecedor, entre las charlas, los cantos, los gritos, y la música. Pero por alguna razón, lo oía lejano, como si estuviese encerrado en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Había mucha gente, pero su campo visual sólo abarcaba a cierto pelinegro, apoyado negligentemente en la columna, con los brazos cruzados, y la cadera levemente ladeada. Estaba mirando sus caderas, por dios…ese pantalón negro que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación…

\- Oye, Sinbad, ya estas borracho?.

Se alarmó. Miro rápidamente a Yamuraiha, quien le había hablado. La bruja estaba levemente sonrojada. Suspiró. Estaba ebria.

\- Como crees? Yo, el gran Rey de los 7 mares, borracho? Debes estar bromeando.- casi gritó, aliviado. Lo había estado llamando, pero al estar enajenado, no la había oído.

\- Es algo raro, acaso?.- la voz vino por detrás.

Ah, claro.

No eran ni Kouen ni Judal los que casi lo incineraban en vida.

Se giró.

Trató de sonreir, alzando la copa. Ja'far parecía haber vuelto a la época en la que solo se dedicaba a matar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de la plata, y su mirada era aterradora.

\- Claro que es raro.- trató de sonar ofendido. Era increíble, pero estaba nervioso. Le aterraba que el peliblanco hubiese captado lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Como si hubiese sido algo…

\- Puedes explicarme por qué razón Kouen no deja de mirarte? Que le has dicho?.- se había agachado para hablarle mas cerca. Seguía con su uniforme de siempre, tan formal.- No querrás problemas, y encima borracho…

\- No estoy borracho. Además, yo no le dije nada, no se que le pasa.- dijo, ofendido, y aliviado. No iba a mirar al príncipe de Kou. No lo haría.

\- Tsk.-chasqueó la lengua, enojado.

Ja'far se enderezó y desvio su mirada a los demás generales, que ya comenzaban a perder el control con el alcohol.

Por ultima vez, para no ser descubierto, echó una rápida miradita a Judal otra vez. Y lo que lo sorprendio increíblemente-o no sabia si ya era efecto del alcohol, o una ilusión creada por la luz- fue lo que vio.

Judal estaba sonrojado.

* * *

\- Que ya tengo edad suficiente!.- gritó el tercer príncipe del Imperio Kou, Kouha. Luchaba con Kougyoku, con un vaso en alto, intentando que su prima no se lo quitase.

\- No, no la tienes! Koumei, has algo!.- intentaba pedir ayuda la princesa. Koumei miraba distraídamente a las bailarinas de Sindria, sin escuchar ni notar nada de lo que decía. Kougyoku, intentando algo mas, giro la mirada hacia Kouen. Éste parecía petrificado, observando algo a la distancia. Ni siquiera pestañaba, y podía percibir un aura de malignidad en él.

\- A ti también te haría bien, Kougyoku!.- dijo Kouha alegremente.

Kougyoku se dio por vencida, dejando de luchar por alcanzar el alcohol. Le parecía que ya iba a ser suficiente si ella tomaba y volvia a repetir el papelón de la última vez en Sindria, como para que su pequeño primo siguiera sus pasos.

\- Nadie se dara cuenta.- dijo de repente Koumei. Ambos lo miraron. Estaba con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol, y parecía un poco desaliñado, mas de lo común.- Solo miren a su alrededor.

Era verdad. No todos estaban borrachos, pero por lo menos si alegres por el alcohol. Incluso Hakuei, quien miraba embelesada a Kouen, parecía en otro mundo.

A unos 10 metros, en la mesa donde se encontraba Sinbad, todos parecían alegres o ya borrachos, riéndose todos, parecía, de cosas diferentes.

Incluso algunas mujeres habían comenzado a rodear a Sinbad, quien parecía tan enajenado con el alcohol que no las había notado, ni siquiera cuando estas comenzaron a bailar o a acariciarlo.

Cuando Kougyoku volvió la vista a Kouha, este ya iba por la tercera copa. Suspiró, resignada.

* * *

Lo había estado mirando. Como él.

Y sólo se había dado cuenta cuando vio que Sinbad se creía descubierto en su pequeña travesura. Había notado que miraba en su dirección, pero no tenia la seguridad de que era él a quien observaba.

Cuando ese pecoso infeliz se le había acercado, no pudo sino sentirse descubierto. Comenzó a sentir el maldito calor en el rostro, que ya comenzaba a hacerse familiar. Se enojó, por supuesto. Odiaba haber sido tan descuidado.

Desvió la mirada.

Acaso su mirada había sido tan poco disimulada que el tonto rey la había notado? O quizás…quizás lo había observado por cuenta propia.

El calor aumento. Frunció el ceño, ofuscado.

Tal vez Sinbad lo había mirado por interés propio; quizás la vieja había tenido razón al hacerle todo lo que le hizo durante la tarde. Aunque debía de tenerlo mas cerca para que Sinbad apreciara los cambios. Tomó su trenza y olfateó distraídamente. Fresas.

Satisfecho, acalorado y enojado a la vez, jamás notó que alguien se le acercaba en la penumbra.

\- Te estas divirtiendo?.- dijo una voz cantarina por detrás.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente, para sólo ver el ala de un sombrero verde, asomado en la oscuridad. Era ese tonto Magi llorón.

\- Sino hay caos, no hay diversión.- dijo Judal, molesto con el hecho de que no lo había notado llegar.

\- Bueno, yo veo bastante caos.- dijo riéndose quedamente. A Judal le desagradaba que fuese tan risueño, el muy idiota.- Mira como están todos.

Era verdad. Todos parecían fuera de si. La mayoría gritaba, reian felices por cosas sin sentido, o se caian al suelo, y no podían levantarse. Incluso Koumei parecía tener dificultades al intentar tomar la jarra con bebida, medio desplomado sobre la mesa. Observó todo, sorprendido con la velocidad con la que había progresado la cosa. Minutos antes no parecía todo tan descontrolado.

\- No se bajo qué clase de hechizo están, pero no nos afecta.- Judal lo miró, satisfecho.

\- Están borrachos.- Yunnan realmente estaba sorprendido. – Nunca te emborrachaste?

\- Eso es cosa de débiles.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Temia que el otro descubriese la vergüenza que sentía al no darse cuenta de qué causaba la situación, por su nuevo don para ponerse rojo de la nada.

\- Pues son todos débiles. Mira como están los príncipes de Kou!.- rió feliz. Todos, excepto Kouen, por supuesto, parecían atacados por alguna especie de peste.- Mira a los habitantes de Sindria! Oh…MIRA A SINBAD!

Eso ultimo lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. Giró la cabeza. Se le cortó la respiración del odio.

Sinbad estaba rodeado por 10, no, 20…o quizás 30 mujeres, no lo sabia bien. Todas lo tocaban, o bailaban a su alrededor. Era claro que todas querían acostarse con él. Todas querían robárselo. En otras circunstancias no le habría importado, pues todas eran seres inferiores que jamás podrían competir con él por el poder. Pero ahora…

Apretó los puños con furia, viendo lo fácil que se les daba a esas mujerzuelas acercarse y tocarlo asi, tan descaradamente. Si tan solo Sinbad no lo despreciara tanto…

Detrás de Judal, Yunnan sonreía satisfecho.

* * *

No sabia en que momento lo habían rodeado tantas mujeres.

En otras circunstancias, no le habría molestado. Es más, seguro lo habría pasado bien, y es que pese a sus gustos peculiares en cuanto al sexo- y al cariño entrañable que sentía por su visir- disfrutaba también de la compañía femenina.

Pero ahora si le estaban molestando, porque le tapaban el campo visual. Ya no veía casi nada a su alrededor; solo sentía la presencia maligna de Ja'far a sus espaldas, quien seguramente ya las había visto venir, y no había hecho nada para impedirlo, creyendo que él lo haría. Suspiró, molesto, y volvió a estirar el cuello.

Judal ya no estaba.

Sorprendentemente desilusionado, ya nada llamaba la atención de sus ojos. Las bailarinas estaban danzando a su alrededor hermosamente, pero no lo atraían.

\- Ah, no sabía que el Magi del imperio Kou se llevaba tan bien con aquel príncipe Kouen. Debe ser porque es su primer candidato a rey.- dijo una voz risueña, suspirando.

Sinbad fruncio el ceño, confundido y ansioso. Miró hacia su derecha, viendo a Yunnan mirando algo más allá, delante de ellos. Con un movimiento de sus manos, Sinbad alejó a las bailarinas con una simple orden. Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana también miraban en aquella dirección.

La curiosidad lo mataba. Iba a tener que mirar finalmente a Kouen.

Y lo que vio no le gustó. Para nada.

Judal estaba sentado al lado de Kouen. O eso era lo que sin detalles se podía decir. Estaba casi sobre el primer príncipe, con una mano apoyada en su hombro, la cintura flexionada hacia él, y lo miraba con una devoción que enfermó a Sinbad; la otra mano de Judal estaba por debajo de la mesa, fuera de su campo visual, y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a resolver, estaba loco por saber su verdadera ubicación. Su mente se despejo del alcohol rápidamente.

Judal reia. Pero no reia de la manera en la que él siempre lo había visto reir. Reia genuinamente, sin burla. Incluso coquetamente.

Sinbad se aferró a la mesa con ambas manos.

Podía ver como Kouen había dejado de mirarlo, y ahora, en cambio, le sonreía a Judal. Maldición.

Éste se alejó de repente, perdiendo contacto físico con el príncipe, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado. Su larga trenza quedo suspendida en el aire, moviéndose levemente. Kouen estiró una mano hacia Judal.

Sinbad sonrio, satisfecho. Ahora era cuando Judal mostraría su verdadera cara, y se iria, o mejor aun, golpearía la mano, le diría algo hiriente a Kouen y éste se ofendería. Conocía muy bien a Judal para saber que no era mas que una de sus caras.

La mano de Kouen siguió su trayecto hacia delante, sin ser detenida. Vio sus labios moverse, y rozó sutilmente la trenza de Judal, acariciándola, y la tomó, tironeando débilmente hacia él. Judal rió sonoramente, otra vez sin burla, y se lanzo al cuello de Kouen, rodeándole con los brazos.

Sinbad apretaba la mesa con fuerza, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia delante.

\- Qué horror, niños, no miren.- Sinbad se sorprendio al ver a Ja'far pasar por su lado silenciosamente, viendo como cubria con su manga los ojos de Aladdin y Morgiana. Alibaba seguía mirando.

\- Pero quiero ver qué esta haciendo!- protestaba Aladdin.- ya sabia yo que Judal debía de tener algún amigo.- dijo sonriente, intentando librarse de Ja'far.

\- Creo que no es la clase de amistad que crees.- le dijo Yunnan, quien estaba detrás. Sinbad no sabia como hacia para moverse sin ser notado.

\- Ah no?

\- Creo que no.- dijo el Magi errante, sonriendo.

\- Tu sabes algo, Yunnan? Exijo saberlo.- dijo Sinbad, sin poder controlarse. Yunnan se volteó, con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido.

\- No se más que tú. Acaso te interesa?.- dijo desinteresadamente. Sinbad desvio la mirada, al sentir el ya conocido fuego de la mirada de cierto peliblanco.

\- Claro que no. Pero es algo realmente irregular. Soy el rey de estas tierras, y todo lo que pase me interesa.

\- Quizás es algo común para ellos.- dijo Yunnan distraídamente. Ahora Kouen acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Judal, quien no oponía resistencia, y parecía estar refregándose contra la mano del mayor.

\- Podrían esperar a cuando estén solos, no? Sabia yo que Judal solo traería problemas.- dijo Ja'far enojado, quien había tomado la cabeza de Aladdin para impedir que se escapara y viese algo.

Solos? Acaso…eso avanzaría cuando esos dos estuviesen…solos?

* * *

Bueno...XD

Disculpenme!No tengo perdon alguno ,realmente me atrasé en subir...no se que me paso, pero subo este fic en amor yaoi (como bien me dijeron en los reviewsXD) y me colgue en subirlo aca...perdon a la gente que lo lee solo aca..por eso subo 3 juntos XD

Espero les haya gustado!Haganmelo saber!

Nos leemos!


	7. Envidia

Koumei se removió en su asiento, repentinamente interesado en lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. El alcohol se había despejado solo un poco de su mente, pero creía que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación. Lo comprobó al notar que Kougyoku y Kouha también observaban la escena. No quiso mirar a Hakuei. No quiso.

Y es que era todo muy raro.

Su gran hermano Kouen jamás había mostrado algún sentimiento cariñoso en público. No es que tampoco lo hiciese en privado, pero jamás delante de alguien que no fuese su familia. Y es que lo que veía superaba lo que él llamaba muestras de cariño.

Se acomodó mejor sus ropas, enderezándose. Quería disimular su interés, pero no podía. En realidad no le importaba demasiado, no creía que nadie lo estuviese mirando. No justamente a él.

\- Y en verdad invadiremos Reim?.- decía Judal, sonrojado.

Era sorprendente. Los cuatro príncipes, incluida Hakuei, miraban con fascinación la reacción de Judal. Jamás había estado…sonrojado.

\- Asi es. Y no sólo Reim. Todos los imperios serán nuestros.- Kouen lo miraba, satisfecho con la emoción que demostraba Judal. Asi, pese a que Gyokuen estuviese ocupando el puesto que por derecho sólo a él le correspondía, tener el favor de un Magi lo era todo para sus planes.

\- Éste reino también?.- dijo el Magi oscuro, acercándose sinuosamente a Kouen.

Koumei sabía que Judal no se percataba de que sus movimientos, más que parecer un simple acercamiento provocado por la emoción, simulaban…estar seduciendo a su hermano mayor. Y es que seguro no notaba que por estar sobre su asiento, apoyado a su vez en el de Kouen, había quedado casi a cuatro patas, con el trasero levemente levantado; y de seguro-Koumei ponía las manos en el fuego por ello- tampoco había notado que durante su acercamiento a Kouen lo había hecho de una forma casi felina, moviendo sutilmente las caderas y esa cintura tan estrecha que tenía…

Koumei observó a su hermano. Parecía no haberse percatado de todo eso. O era muy despistado en esos ámbitos, o él tenía una mente muy perversa. Observó a sus hermanos. Hakuei parecía reaccionar igual que él, con la boca levemente entreabierta, y una leve expresión de vergüenza en sus facciones. Bien. No era el único.

Kougyoku y Kouha solo observaban curiosos la escena, pero parecía que solo asombrados por la repentina muestra de sentimientos de Judal. Volvió su atención a los otros dos.

Rápidamente, un estruendo proveniente de unos pocos metros llamó su atención.

* * *

\- Pero mira nada más lo que está haciendo!.- rezongaba Sinbad, aun apretando la mesa con furia.

\- Cálmate un poco, Sinbad, pareciera que estás celoso.- rió Yunnan, detrás de Sinbad, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del hombre. Y es que la cosa comenzaba a preocuparle. Solo un poco.

\- Yo, celoso? Celoso de quién?.- Se dio vuelta bruscamente para encarar al Magi errante, con la exasperación pintada en sus facciones. Yunnan pudo notar una leve capa de sudor en su frente.

\- Sólo decía…

\- Te dije o no te dije que esto era solo para problemas, Sin?.- Ja'far estaba pocos metros más allá, aun sosteniendo a Aladdin. Ali baba simplemente observaba la escena; sin despegar la vista, con una mano extendida intentaba dar con alguna parte del cuerpo del pequeño Magi, para tirar de él. Morgiana ya había perdido el interés.

\- Y yo que sabía que iban a hacer eso aquí?.- Sinbad volvió a darse la vuelta, encarando a Ja'far, quien estaba un poco, por no decir del todo rojo de la exasperación.

\- Ahora lo creías inocente…

\- Pero si no están haciendo nada! No es como si se hubiesen desnudado o algo asi…- decía Yamuraiha, levemente enajenada por el alcohol. Pisti y ella observaban la escena unos metros más allá, y a los segundos, a Sinbad, riendo tontamente.

\- No les falta mucho…pero a ti seguro ni te importa, verdad?.- decía Yunnan, mirando a la mesa, disimulando su sonrisa, buscando algo de comida.- es sólo una fiesta, no creo que…

\- Ooooooh!.- exclamaron Ali baba y Aladdin al mismo tiempo, formando una perfecta O con la boca, paralizados, sin pestañar.

Ali baba por fin había alcanzado la trenza del peliazul, tirando de ella. Sus cuerpos se estrellaron, al tiempo que Ja'far discutía con Sinbad, olvidando todo lo demás. Mientras ambos intentaban desenredarse, tuvieron la mala- o muy buena idea- de seguir mirando.

Judal estaba literalmente sobre Kouen. Su rostro había cambiado; ahora parecía una mezcla entre sorpresa y terror, mientras el sonrojo anterior parecía haberse acrecentado, para desesperación de Sinbad. Pero eso era lo de menos.

Había quedado sentado a horcajadas de una de las piernas del primer príncipe de Kou, con una pierna a cada lado, con las rodillas flexionadas. Sus manos habían quedado apoyadas con cautela en el gran pecho del mayor, con el torso inclinado hacia delante.

Las miradas de todos estaban posadas en una de las manos de Kouen. Estaba en la parte inferior de la espalda del Magi. Casi debajo del pantalón negro de éste.

\- Donde está apoyada la mano que no se ve de Judal?.- dijo Yunnan, sorprendido.- Ah, allí abajo!

\- Dónde?!

Sinbad se levantó bruscamente, golpeando con las rodillas la mesa, volteando jarras y copas de oro en el camino.

* * *

Había tenido que pararse.

No es que no viera bien. Veía perfecto, los tenía a su lado. Pero quería la visión panorámica.

Koumei se había parado de su asiento, con una copa de oro apoyada en los labios, disimuladamente. Al verlo, Kouha también se había levantado, curioso. Kougyoku se había limitado a estirar el cuello.

\- Todos los reinos e imperios caerán ante Kou, y seremos uno solo…todos tendrán las mismas leyes, el mismo idioma, las mismas costumbres, los mismos…

\- Y si se resisten?- pregunto Judal, cautivado. Aún mantenía la misma posición.

\- Siempre hay alguien que se resiste.- a continuación, Kouen esbozo una sonrisa ladeada que, muy a su pesar, Koumei interpretó como…seductora.- Neutralizaremos la resistencia, claramente.

\- Oh sí! Sabía que hacia bien en guiarte a más de un laberinto!

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. O tal vez una desencadenó a las otras.

Judal se había lanzado hacia delante, seguramente con la intención de hacer algún movimiento brusco contra Kouen, gobernado por la emoción. Le salió mal. Había olvidado que su asiento era limitado, y al irse hacia delante, perdió estabilidad; alcanzó a apoyar una mano en el abdomen de Kouen, pero del impulso resbaló, y la mano siguió bajando rápidamente, hasta quedar sobre el asiento, entre las piernas del príncipe. En la caída, había enterrado su cara en el pecho del mayor, que había frenado la catastrófica caída.

* * *

Maldición. Si no usaba la magia de levitación se sentía torpe sobre el suelo. Lo acababa de demostrar, cayéndose estrepitosamente sobre Kouen. Tenía la cara enterrada en el amplio pecho del príncipe. Podía sentir los latidos furiosos del otro. En cierta forma, agradecía la posición.

Más que enojo, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse y resignarse del conocido fuego que le atravesaba el rostro; no podía respirar, pero por lo menos estar asi le permitía ocultarse. Y es que ahora si se sentía en condiciones de decir que sabía las causas de aquel rubor.

Su mano, al resbalar por la mayor parte del torso de Kouen y habiendo impactado en el asiento, había dado con algo de consistencia firme en el camino; tardó en darse cuenta de que no llevaba ningún contenedor metálico encima, y de qué era esa cosa dura con la que se había topado.

Se quedó quieto. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, ya habían pasado varios segundos. Pero su cara solo se calentaba más y más.

Había sido él, acaso, el responsable de la erección de Kouen? En cierta forma se sintió orgulloso. Él sí sabía apreciar sus condiciones físicas, no como cierto rey idiota…

Y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió la mano de Kouen deslizarse sutilmente por su costado, por donde su abdomen estaba al descubierto. Era un toque tan sutil, que quizás sino fuera porque todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado de repente, no lo habría notado. La mano descendió, y luego se fue hacia su espalda, tan liviana como una pluma. Se le erizaba el vello por donde pasaba, pero por alguna razón, estaba paralizado. Curiosamente, sintió que la cara se le enfriaba un poco. Se animó a tomar aire.

Apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Kouen, quien había dejado su mano reposar entre el límite de su piel desnuda y su pantalón negro. Se atrevió a mirarlo.

Su mirada era…intensa. Y brillaba cuando se atrevió a alzar el rostro. Uno de los dedos del príncipe jugueteó con el borde de su pantalón.

Escuchó un carraspeo. Y varias cosas de metal que caían a lo lejos, haciendo estruendo.

De pronto, volvió a la realidad.

Se separó tan bruscamente de Kouen que quedo sentado rígido en su asiento, mirándolo con desconfianza. Si esos ruidos no hubiesen interferido, el muy idiota se habría aprovechado de él. No entendía como no había reaccionado antes, incluso antes de caer.

\- Hermano…-

\- Judal-chan, estas bien?.- giró la vista. La vieja lo miraba como si estuviese enfermo. Lo asqueó, se asqueó de sí mismo. Mostrando debilidad ante los demás, y encima, en un país que no era el suyo…

\- Sí, no molestes.- maldito fuese, tenía la voz ronca.

Se levantó, enfurruñado, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Debía desaparecer de allí.

* * *

Kouen lo observó mientras se marchaba. Rió. El infeliz no notaba que movía las caderas al andar, que su trenza bailaba a sus espaldas mientras se alejaba, y que todo él era atractivo. Si tan solo no fuese lo malcriado y caprichoso que era…

\- Qué es eso que tienes ahí, hermano?.- preguntó Kouha, mirando hacia abajo. Bueno, miraba la entrepierna de Kouen.

\- No hay nada que ver.- dijo, volviendo a mirar fijamente hacia delante. Sonrió de lado, otra vez.

Kouha lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad. No era un niño, ni tampoco era estúpido. Además, él también era un hombre, y sabía que lo que Kouen tenía era una erección; solo que jamás pensó que fuese Judal quien la causara.

Koumei desvió la mirada, siguiendo la de su hermano.

La mesa en donde estaba Sinbad, el rey de Sindria, se había volcado, y el chico rubio que acompañaba siempre al otro Magi había quedado debajo de ella- sólo podía ver parte de su cabello y una mano, que era tomada y tirada con insistencia por el chico Magi, pero pronto la chica de cabello rosado había levantado la mesa con una sola mano, permitiendo al menor sacar al otro chico; Sinbad estaba parado, sostenido de un brazo por el Magi rubio, y por el otro, por ese esclavo de las túnicas que siempre lo perseguia.

Alzó las cejas, curioso. La gente de Sindria era un poco rara.

* * *

\- No hice ningún escándalo.- sentencio Sinbad, en uno de los pasillos oscuros del palacio.

La fiesta había terminado. Increíblemente, no estaba tan borracho como pensó que terminaría después de aquel incidente. Al recordarlo, sintió que la sangre le hervía, y no entendía la razón. O no quería admitirla, en realidad.

Recordar la posición en la que Judal había quedado, era una cosa; recordar esa maldita mano que se había posado tan descaradamente en sus caderas, ya era suficiente; pero recordar el sonrojo del Magi oscuro, mientras miraba a Kouen desde esa posición tan vulnerable…sencillamente lo había sacado de sus casillas.

El mismo sonrojo que había visto en su rostro minutos antes, que le había regalado a él, y solo a él, se lo había dado a Kouen. Desvariaba. Pensaba en Judal como si fuese una mujer a conquistar, y no el maldito Magi que los había insultado, atacado, degradado, amenazado, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Pensar en eso lo trajo a una perspectiva más realista, y quizás si había hecho un escándalo, ahora lo que lo pensaba. Después de todo, el alcohol si lo había golpeado fuerte.

La cabeza le pulsaba dolorosamente, pero dudaba que fuera por el alcohol. Le dolía de la retahíla de alaridos que había tenido que escuchar de Ja'far una vez que se había asegurado de que cada general borracho estuviese en su correspondiente habitación, que los invitados estuviesen también en ellas, y que, bueno…estuviesen a solas. No sabía si sus gritos eran por la buena imagen de Sindria, o porque quizás, después de todo, sí había notado algo.

\- Gracias al cielo, Yunnan apareció de la nada para salvarlo. Ahora esperaba que alguien lo salvara de él.

\- Tu amigo no estaba muy de acuerdo.- dijo el Magi mirándolo condescendientemente. Sentía que lo atravesaba con la mirada.

\- Ja'far siempre se preocupa demasiado. Debo decir que la estabilidad de este país es gracias a él.

\- La estabilidad de otras cosas también es gracias a él, si me permites agregar.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Sin.- Yunnan rió despreocupadamente, en la oscuridad del gran corredor. Solo se oía el eco que ésta causaba.- no viví 9 vidas porque sí, sabes.

\- Lo sé. Pero…

\- Por qué no admites que el escándalo que armaste fue por lo que viste?.- lo interrumpió. Observó al Magi detenidamente; estaba serio.

\- En serio, Yunnan, esta noche no estoy entendiéndote…

\- Te habría encantado ser Kouen en esos momentos.

Silencio.

Se sintió ofendido, insultado. Acalorado. Avergonzado. En el silencio que siguió, odió profundamente a Yunnan. Odiaba que pudiese leer sus pensamientos tan fácilmente, y que fuese otra persona y no él mismo quien se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que tanto lo molestaba.

Estaba celoso.

Sentía envidia de Kouen.

Y más odio le daba saber que Kouen lo sabía, o por lo menos lo intuía. Después de que Judal se fuera, lo había vuelto a mirar, pero esta vez con la victoria dibujada en esa arrogante sonrisa.

Se sentía expuesto. Le dio miedo.

\- Yunnan…

\- Lo sé por lo que vi, no tienes que aclararme nada. Y no debes tener miedo. Sentir deseo es humano…

\- No sé de qué rayos hablas!.- gritó Sinbad. Se sentía expuesto escuchando al Magi, viendo como para él todo era tan natural, sin ningún problema, como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado hasta ese momento importara.

\- Es por eso que generalmente vivo aislado.- dijo serio.- las personas forjan sus vidas, crean sus historias, y caminan hacia delante mirando hacia atrás.- sonrió.- Sólo…mira hacia delante Sin, sino te perderás cosas fabulosas si sólo miras tu pasado.

\- Mi pasado me trajo hasta aquí. Sino recordáramos nuestros orígenes y los medios con los que hemos conseguido lo que tenemos, no seriamos nadie…

\- Y tampoco te estancarías, ni te cerrarías asi.- Yunnan cerró los ojos, pensativo.- Mira, tienes razón. Eres el rey aquí!.- exclamó, extendiendo los brazos, abarcando todo.- Y quién soy yo? Una simple persona que se esconde del resto del mundo.

\- Yunnan, no…

\- Será mejor que te acuestes, sino mañana tu amigo estará más enojado, y me incluirá a mí también por entretenerte.- sonrió. Algo en su expresión se me hizo rara, de repente.- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta…

Había desaparecido.

De repente, se sintió solo en la inmensidad de su palacio.

Las palabras de Yunnan aun rondaban su mente, mientras sus oídos solo oían el repiquetear de su corazón agitado.

El sonido dejo de ser solitario. Ahora, además de sus latidos, oía algo más, haciendo eco. Se acercaba.

Pasos.

Venían por detrás.

Se giró, un poco sorprendido. Pensaba que además de Yunnan y él, todos dormían bajo los efectos del alcohol.

No veía nada en la oscuridad cerrada, pero los oídos no le engañaban, los pasos se acercaban tranquilamente.

Se le heló la sangre.

Una risa burlona, perversa, aunque sutil, comenzó a oírse en la oscuridad, también acercándose.

\- No me digas que te perdiste borracho en tu propio palacio, tonteza.

Allí estaba.

La verdadera razón de su fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado!

Haganme saber cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan! :D

ShirayGaunt, gracias por la emocion que le metes!:D te lo queria agradecer especialmente, porque me dejaste varios comentarios seguidos que obviamente lei y disfruteXD ya falta poco para el capitulo 10...XD

Nos leemos!


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados

Ahora si tenia miedo.

Judal lo miraba con esa expresión burlona de siempre, retándolo, provocándolo. Se había parado a escasos metros de él, con los brazos cruzados. Comenzó a sudar.

Acaso Judal había oído todo? Había visto su reacción, lo había seguido después, y había escuchado oculto en la oscuridad la charla que había mantenido con Yunnan? Le aterraba pensarlo. Conocía bien al Magi oscuro, y sabia que lo usaría en su contra. Se burlaría, lo degradaría. Le echaría en cara lo idiota que era, lo tarde que ya era para que fuese su Magi-después de todas las veces que se había ofrecido- lo rechazaría…

\- Piensas quedarte ahí parado, sin decir nada? Qué aburrido.- resopló Judal. Acomodó sus manos en su nuca, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo. Sinbad podía ver el sombreado morado de sus parpados con detalle.

\- No se qué quieres que diga.

\- Eh? No estas borracho?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Había dado unos pasos rápidos en su dirección, sorprendiéndolo. Juntó sus manos en su espalda, con los brazos extendidos, mirándolo con genuina curiosidad. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos; Sinbad los observó…ese rojo sangre desprendía inocente interés, sus cejas se encontraban arqueadas por encima del sombreado tan característico que llevaba; su boca se encontraba entreabierta, lo que le daba un ligero aspecto distraído…

Sinbad se sentía ultrajado. Maldición, lo hacia a propósito. Ese aire inocente no hacia mas que mostrarlo mas atractivo. Lo estaba provocando. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus pestañas…

\- Es verdad…no hueles taaanto a alcohol.

Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona. El encanto se había roto.

\- Qué quieres, Judal?.- preguntó con hastío. Ya lo cansaban un poco las burlas y la búsqueda de pelea del otro.

\- Qué cruel.- rió. No pudo evitar recordar la risa genuina y carente de burla que le había dado a Kouen, y se enardeció.- No quiero nada.

\- Tú siempre quieres algo.

\- Aun sigues queriendo a ese enano sarnoso, y no a mi?

Bien. Otra vez.

No quería mirarlo. Miró hacia los ventanales, aparentando pensarlo. Lo cierto es que ninguna idea coherente atravesaba su mente en esos momentos. Su ingenio se había escapado de su cerebro esa noche.

Y es que recordar las veces que el Magi le había dicho que lo haría suyo, y ahora esa pregunta…en su estado actual de desorientación mental, no podía sino malinterpretar todo. En que momento había dejado de lado la seguridad y confianza que siempre lo caracterizaba?

No pudo evitarlo. Lo miró.

Lo hacia a propósito.

Lo miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta. Podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo parecía hielo, pero esos ojos…quemaban, como si realmente fuesen fuego.

\- Aladdin no es mi Magi.- se limitó a decir. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

\- No me has respondido.- Judal frunció el ceño, enfurruñado. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, caprichoso.

\- Bien. No voy a ser tu títere. Contento?

\- No!

Su grito lo tomó desprevenido. Lo miró sorprendido. Parecía realmente enfadado. Rápidamente su cerebro comenzó a enfriarse y a funcionar. No tenia ningún contenedor metálico encima, como muestra de buena fe para con sus invitados, quienes tampoco los llevaban encima. Si Judal lo atacaba…

\- Siempre me dices lo mismo, estoy harto!

\- Es lo que pienso!- dijo exasperado.- Manipulas a todos a tu alrededor para obtener lo que quieres, siempre haces lo mismo.

\- Y tú que sabes de mi, eh? No serás tu el manipulador?.- eso le dolió.

\- Sólo con verte se como eres. Con ver como tratas a todos. Jamas podria relacionarme con alguien asi.

En el momento en el que dijo eso, se arrepintió.

No porque no lo sintiera asi; era un hombre de principios, y siempre se había rodeado de gente honesta y con principios, como él. Pero había sido demasiado duro, incluso para ser Judal.

Se hizo el silencio. La expresión de Judal no había cambiado, pero Sinbad sabia bien que sus palabras lo habían afectado. Solo con no escuchar ningún insulto lo sabia. Maldito fuera.

\- Yo manipulo a los que me rodean?.- lo dijo casi en un susurro, en un tono sedoso. Peligroso. Apretaba sus finos labios, conteniéndose.

\- Mira, yo…

\- Eres un hipócrita.- no había burla en su voz. Había rencor.- Tú eres el maldito manipulador. Si los que te rodean no hacen lo que tu quieres, no te interesan. Los desprecias, los apartas. No.- iba a interrumpirlo, pero Judal no lo permitió.- escúchame bien, Sinbad. Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás, seré uno de tus perritos falderos. Me repugnas.

\- Tú me repugnas a mi.- ahora si estaba furioso. Dio un paso hacia Judal, quien no retrocedió. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro.- Haciendo ese espectáculo frente a todos…deberías avergonzarte.

\- De qué demonios hablas?.- hizo una mueca de desconcierto. Encima se hacia el idiota.

\- Qué haces aquí solo, deambulando solo para molestarme, y no estás con tu querido Kouen?

Oh…no. Si…

La cara de Judal se descompuso, al percatarse de qué hablaba Sinbad. Y allí estaba. Ese color rosado, tan sutil, en esa piel que parecía porcelana. El rubor se iba incrementando conforme pasaban los segundos.

Sinbad soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin notarlo. Había estado esperando fervientemente volver a ver ese rubor en su rostro; pero ahora lo tenia allí, frente a el, y no a tantos metros; estaban solos, no había miradas curiosas. Eran solo ellos dos.

Extendió la mano, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría pensado en lo peligroso que había sido su acción, estando tan desprotegido. Pero es que…quería…no, tenía que tocarlo. Tenia que saber si ese rubor era tan cálido como parecía…

Esperó el golpe mientras su brazo se estiraba. Nunca llegó.

Sus dedos tocaron por fin su piel blanca, pálida, marmórea. El contacto fue sublime. Ambos dieron un respingo al notarlo. Judal miraba sus dedos deslizarse sobre su mejilla delicadamente.

Estaba otra vez paralizado, pero esta vez era diferente. Con Kouen se había paralizado, sin saber que hacer, sin poder escapar…ahora sentía un calor abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo- y su rostro, por supuesto- y no quería escapar. Deseaba, anhelaba furiosa, secretamente, que Sinbad no alejara su mano, que siguiese tocando. Jamás lo admitiría.

Sinbad lo observaba, maravillado. No solo no lo detenía, sino que además su mirada era suplicante, ansiosa. Quería mas.

No pudo resistirlo.

Sin delicadeza, lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, sobresaltando al otro. Se pegó a su cuerpo, asfixiándolo. Sintió como Judal jadeó frente a la brusquedad de sus movimientos, pero no intentó alejarlo. Tomó ambas manos del Magi y las estampó contra la pared, sobre sus cabezas, pegándose mas a su cuerpo. Judal logró liberar una de sus manos, reaccionando, e intento alejarlo, golpearlo. Volvió a apresarlo completamente. Si no estuviese tan desorientado como él, habría buscado su varita. Sonrió al notarlo indefenso.

\- Pero qué…suéltame, infeliz!.- gruñó Judal, furioso. Al no poder utilizar las manos, movía el cuerpo, intentando golpear o empujar a Sinbad.

\- Para…de…- Sinbad había perdido toda coherencia en el momento en el que las caderas de Judal lo habían rozado de forma violenta. Se apretó mas a su cuerpo, buscando mas contacto. Era solo instinto.

\- Sinbad…

Judal lo había notado. Sinbad estaba duro como una roca, refregándose contra su cuerpo. Y para que negarlo, le gustaba. Le encantaba.

Por fin Sinbad se había fijado en él, reconocía sus atributos. Lo miraba de una manera que parecía que iba a comérselo allí mismo. Sonrió, complacido. Volvió a repetir el movimiento que había enloquecido al rey tonto.

Sinbad gimió contra el oído de Judal, extasiado. Con solo esos leves movimientos el maldito iba a lograr que acabara allí mismo. Una de sus rodillas se posiciono entre las piernas del Magi, intentando separarlas. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no ofrecía resistencia.

Una de las piernas de Judal se subió, enroscándose en la cintura de Sinbad completamente, permitiéndole mas contacto. Escuchó un suave jadeo de Judal cuando su erección hizo contacto contra su entrepierna. Estaba tan duro como él. Lo observó. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, agitado, y un rubor de los mil demonios.

Acercó su rostro, intentando besarlo. Cuando sus labios iban a hacer contacto finalmente, Judal apartó el rostro hacia un lado, repentinamente, riendo burlón. Sinbad aprovechó la oportunidad para besar la línea de su mandíbula, dirigiéndose hacia su cuello. Oyó a Judal suspirar, deteniendo la risa. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba, incitándolo, invitándolo a que continuase.

La lengua de Sinbad rozó el cuello de Judal, en el limite entre éste y sus joyas. Bufó, molesto por el obstáculo. Judal emitió una débil risa…traviesa, no burlona, que hizo sonreír a Sinbad, cómplice. Siguió lamiendo allí, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de Judal. Sintió como este apretaba sus manos delicadamente.

Quería mas contacto. Deseaba tocarlo aun más.

Soltó una de sus manos para poder subirle el top que traía puesto.

Cometió un error al confiarse.

La mano que había liberado le había atizado un buen golpe en el rostro con la palma, que si bien no le había dolido, había tenido la suficientemente fuerza para alejarlo de él.

Confundido, lo miró.

Judal estalló en carcajadas mirándolo. Por sus ojos asomaban pequeñas lagrimas.

\- Eres…un…idiota…- no podía hablar bien de la risa.- Eres…como una bestia…dominado por sus bajos instintos…qué básico eres…

Volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Sinbad estaba furioso, como hacia mucho no lo recordaba. Apretó sus manos fuertemente, viendo como el Magi se alejaba de allí, de espaldas a la oscuridad, mientras seguía mirándolo. No podía articular palabra alguna.

\- Yo no soy tan fácil, Sinbad.- lo dijo en tono meloso, asqueándolo.- Recuérdalo. Jamás haré lo que tu quieras. Nunca.

Se lo comió la oscuridad.

* * *

No sabia en que momento había comenzado, pero ahora notaba que sus manos temblaban.

Las apretó mientras caminaba rápidamente en silencio. Estaba sudando.

Cuando llego a un pasillo que daba al exterior, simplemente levitó, buscando la ventana correcta. Le costó bastante encontrarla, con lo nervioso que estaba.

Cuando apoyó sus pies descalzos en el alfeizar de la ventana, notó cuan nervioso estaba. Estaba agitado. Y sus manos seguían temblando.

Qué demonios había sido eso?

Judal jamás había experimentado ese tipo de calor. Ese tipo de pasión desenfrenada que lo había recorrido. Solo conocía la que le brindaba el caos y la guerra, y ésta no se le parecía en nada.

Y le habría encantado continuar. Le habría gustado, aunque jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, que Sinbad lo tomara allí mismo, en la mitad de ese pasillo desierto. Había disfrutado cada una de sus caricias, y aun estaba duro.

Pero el miedo lo atenazó. Lo había asfixiado. Y había huido, como un cobarde.

Al miedo se le sumaba el enojo. Y por qué no, la frustración.

Si, estaba jodidamente frustrado. Sexualmente hablando. No sabia bien como venia la mano desde ese punto de vista, pero intuía que la frustración sexual era ese sutil dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir allí abajo.

Con un poco de vergüenza, como si alguien lo estuviese mirando, se tocó rápidamente, para comprobar el estado de la situación. No podía entrar al cuarto de la bruja con eso asi. Nada. Todo bajo control.

Entró sin hacer ruido. Las luces ya estaban apagadas. Suspiró.

Pronto amanecería; la fiesta había terminado tarde, y él había decidido vagar para acomodar un poco sus pensamientos. Toparse con el rey idiota solo lo había empeorado todo.

Observó la cama. No veía bien, pero le parecía que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño.

No entendía por qué, después de todo, se había negado a seguir, si en un principio, las ideas raras lo habían asaltado a él en Kou, estando solo. Él había ido a Sindria con la real intención de atraer a Sinbad, y justo que el rey tonto parecía haber caído a sus encantos sin que él se lo propusiera realmente, lo había dejado escapar. No, había huido.

Se revolvió el cabello, enojado consigo mismo. No todo estaba tan mal…por lo menos había logrado quedar como que le había jugado una broma pesada; si, eso estaba bien. Su imagen no había caído del todo.

Contento con el hecho de que Sinbad lo tomaría como una jugarreta mas de su parte, y no una debilidad, giró sobre si mismo, para luego sobresaltarse como una niña asustada.

\- Qué haces en la oscuridad, vieja bruja? No me digas nada, estas borracha.- sentenció burlonamente. Se había asustado de verdad al no haber notado su presencia antes. Parecía un poco siniestra.

\- Judal-chan, por qué no me contaste que todo esto era por mi hermano En?.- pregunto en un susurro. Judal apenas había podido escucharla.

\- Tu también con lo mismo? Yo no hice nada.- dijo de forma descarada. Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que había estado coqueteando con Kouen?

\- Que hipócrita eres, Judal-chan! Todo el mundo te vio allí, arrimado a mi hermano!

\- Como que todo el mundo me vio? Pero si no hice nada! En todo caso fue el estúpido de tu hermano que quiere meter la mano donde no corresponde.- dijo enojado. Por lo menos la gente lo relacionaba con alguien como la gente.

\- Sabes lo que nos dijo Koumei?.- dijo Kougyoku, un poco mas histérica. Judal la miró con curiosidad.- Que Kouen intentará cualquier cosa para ganar tu favor. Cualquier cosa.

\- Digno conquistador de laberintos, eh.- dijo divertido. Se enorgullecía de que fuese tan manipulador, aun cuando al que intentaran manipular fuese él.- No tiene que intentar nada. A mi tampoco me simpatiza Gyokuen, si vamos al caso. Podría morir, ya que está.

\- No digas esas cosas.- dijo la princesa, reprendiéndolo.- bueno…vas a contarme que estabas haciendo, o debo adivinar que estabas con mi hermano?

\- Que no! Además, bien podría haberme ido derecho a la habitación apestosa que me designaron aquí, pero vine a ver si estabas bien. Deberías agradecérmelo.

\- No mientas, te conozco.- dijo, ofendida. Se miraron enojados, sin decir nada. Extrañaba pelear con su pequeño Judal.- Si viniste aquí es porque te estas escondiendo de algo. Lo hacías cuando eras niño, no veo por qué ahora no.

Judal la miró de mala manera. Silencio.

Kougyoku sabia bien que la receta para saber las cosas con Judal era darle su propio espacio, y que él mismo decidiera qué y cómo se lo contaría. Si lo presionaba, se pondría violento, y ella intuía que algo raro había pasado, no sabia por qué.

\- Digamos que…huyo de mi mismo.- suspiró, confesándose. Miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con Kougyoku. Ella guardó silencio, esperando que continuara.- Me enfrenté a una situación que no esperaba, esta bien? No supe que hacer y me fui. Punto.

\- Una situación de que tipo? No me digas que anduviste peleando.

\- Qué? Jamás huiría de una pelea!.- gritó indignado. Justamente había provocado a Sinbad para buscar pelea, aburrido, y había conseguido algo bastante diferente.

\- Entonces?

\- ….

Maldición, iba a arrancarse la cara.

Se estaba ruborizando otra vez. Kougyoku lo miraba curiosa.

\- Me estoy cansando un poco de esto, sabes. Se esta haciendo jodidamente repetitivo.

\- Sonrojarse es una reacción normal, Judal-chan. Pasa cuando sientes vergüenza o pudor por algo. No por eso eres mas débil que…

\- Tu te sonrojas, no yo.- dijo, molesto.

\- Tu, yo, mis hermanos. Todos nos sonrojamos siempre por algo. Solo que tu nunca lo habías hecho. Estas creciendo, Judal-chan!.- exclamó contenta.

\- Cállate!

\- Cuéntame! En que situación vergonzosa te metiste?.- preguntó muy interesada.

\- …- las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Cómo iba a decirle eso? No podía. Jamás iba a admitir lo que había hecho, y menos con ese rey idiota…

\- Mmm…déjame adivinar. Te besaste con Kouen?

\- Que no pasa nada con Kouen!

\- Entonces con otro? u otra?

\- No, es hombre.- se maldijo mil veces.

\- Ya veo.- dijo la princesa, sonrojada como él, pero de emoción.- es apuesto?.- sabia que si le preguntaba quien era, tenia que dar por terminado el interrogatorio, pues no le contaría mas nada.

\- Bueno…no lo se.- sentía la cara arder.- Importa eso acaso? Deja de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas, quieres?

\- Bueno, bueno…te besaste con este hombre?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Hiciste algo con él?

\- …

\- Judal-chan! Está mal hacer cosas cochinas sin que te den primero un beso!.- ambos estaban rojos como tomates, violentos.

\- Que no hice cosas cochinas!.- no pudo evitar reírse. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia.- Sólo deje que me manoseara un poco, nada mas.

\- Tocó mucho?

\- No, no se lo permití.

\- Eso esta bien.- de repente, eso llamó la atención de Judal. Acaso estaba bien lo que había hecho, el haber huido?.- No debes dejar que piense que puede usarte. Vales mucho mas que eso.

\- Mmm…lo dejé como un idiota, en realidad. Eso esta bien?.- preguntó, interesado.

\- Depende. Si realmente te interesa, y él se enojó de verdad, vas a tener que arreglarlo; aunque quizás lo dejaste con las ganas y ahora te persiga.- dijo la princesa con una risita, tapando su rostro.

\- Que debería hacer?.- preguntó, desorientado.

\- Creo que se lo que debes hacer.- sonrió de forma siniestra.

* * *

No sabia si alguien lo había visto volver a su alcoba en esas fachas.

No le importaba, en realidad. Sólo quería llegar. Gracias al cielo no se encontró con nadie en el camino. Al llegar, se encerró intentando no hacer ruido, y se internó en la oscuridad de sus aposentos.

Sinbad no lo había notado, pero estaba sudando. Porque en todo el camino, no había dejado de pensar en lo que había hecho. No podía sacarse el tacto de las manos de Judal, del sabor de su piel, de su olor…ahora que lo pensaba, olía a fresas..ah…

Lo que hubiese dado por poder tocar un poco más…correr un poco su ropa, ver más de lo que ya mostraba…

Tampoco podía dejar de oír esos jadeos y suspiros que le había regalado…su voz se había puesto ronca, y a Sinbad le habían parecido la cosa mas erótica que había oído nunca…ni una mujer cerca de su orgasmo hubiese sido tan explosiva como esos sutiles sonidos…

Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba acariciándose. Qué más daba, estaba solo. Y nadie, si, nadie podía calmar sus ansias en esos momentos. Con pesar pensó que ni siquiera Ja'far había logrado semejantes reacciones en su cuerpo, tan brutales…

Sin dejar de oír esos maravillosos sonidos en su mente, mientras repasaba sus labios con su lengua, aun degustando el dulce sabor de su piel, no dejó de tocarse, dándose el placer que momentos antes se le había negado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, conforme los movimientos de su mano aumentaban de velocidad.

Le bastó solo recordar el sonrojo de placer, y su risa traviesa para correrse fuertemente en su propia mano.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, pensó que al final de cuentas, el Magi tenía razón.

Se estaba convirtiendo en su propiedad.


	9. Confusion

Le dolía la cabeza. Horrores.

En realidad, sin abrir los ojos, que estaban siendo atacados dolorosamente por los rayos del sol, podía decir con certeza que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todo.

Intentó mover un brazo. Ni siquiera logró mover un dedo. Quizás tenia fracturado algún hueso, sino varios. Se quejó, cambiando de posición la cara, para que el sol no lo deslumbrara. Tuvo más éxito con el otro brazo, al cual si pudo mover un poco.

Frunció el ceño.

Con la mano había tocado algo suave, sedoso…cabello? Era largo, por lo que podía tocar. Bastante largo. Tocó un poco mas. Un brazo…parecía bastante flacucho…

Abrió los ojos de repente.

Una puñalada atravesó su cabeza cuando intentó moverse más. Se quedó allí, mirando, sin respirar apenas, con la mano aun extendida.

Y es que Ali baba no entendía como es que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Aladdin…desnudo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los abrió. Lo mismo.

Los cerró otra vez. Con terror, intentaba recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Ah, si, la fiesta…el alcohol…la maldita mesa…el alcohol otra vez…y no recordaba más.

Comenzó a chuparse el dedo en forma maníaca, con cara de consternación, pensando aterrado por qué no recordaba qué había pasado. Acaso…acaso…

Abrió un solo ojo.

Aladdin parecía dormir plácidamente. No se había percatado que Ali baba se había despertado. Se sentó en la cama, como pudo. Realmente le dolía todo. Observó con detenimiento la habitación. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. No se atrevía a mirar demasiado al pequeño…

En su rostro se asomó una expresión sombría. Es que acaso, al no prestarle atención ninguna de las doncellas…se había abusado de Aladdin? No, no y no. Eso no era posible. No podía haberle hecho algo extraño…

O si?

Se atrevió a mirarlo un poco mas de cerca.

Aladdin dormía desnudo, con la sábana tapando su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo, boca abajo. Su cabello azul marino estaba suelto, desperdigado por su pequeña espalda, brazos, y cama. La expresión de su rostro era plácida.

\- Ali baba-kun, ahí no.- dijo en un suspiro, en sueños. Ali baba cambió su cara a la de terror absoluto.

Realmente habían hecho algo?

Se sonrojó furiosamente. Y si había pasado algo? Con qué cara iba a mirarlo? No recordaba nada. Además, sea lo que sea que habían hecho, seguro lo había hecho horrible. Inseguro y aterrado, decidió salir de la cama despacio, para no despertar al menor.

Su cara era un poema de espanto al observarse a si mismo. Tampoco llevaba ropa alguna.

Corrió raudamente al baño de sus aposentos en Sindria, rogando que nadie hubiese visto nada.

Se mataría a si mismo antes de pensar siquiera en hacerle daño a su querido Aladdin…

* * *

\- Te dije que era mala idea.- dijo Kougyoku, sosteniendo el cabello de Kouha, quien había vomitado hacia unos momentos en un recipiente colocado sobre sus piernas. Los ojos de ambos mostraban grandes ojeras.

\- Cómo es posible que Koumei siempre beba? Es inmune acaso, o su Djinn le filtra el alcohol o algo de eso?.- no pudo continuar, porque una nueva arcada lo interrumpió.

\- El alcohol es decididamente para débiles.- decía Judal desde la cama. Kougyoku podía ver sendas ojeras en su rostro, menos notorias, haciendo juego con el sombreado de sus ojos.

\- Alguien vivo?.- preguntó una voz ronca desde la puerta. Era Koumei. Entró, cerrando la puerta.

\- Es acaso mi habitación la habitación del pueblo?.- preguntó Kougyoku molesta. Kouha seguía descompuesto. Judal estaba desparramado en su cama. Koumei se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Lo siento hermana, pero no quiero entrar a la habitación de En. Tengo un poco de miedo.

\- Que pasó?.- preguntaron los tres presentes a la vez.

\- No quiero saberlo, en realidad. Hakuei no esta en su habitación.

\- Quizás ya se levantó.- dijo Kouha.

\- Bebió más que yo anoche.- dijo Koumei, como si eso fuese la prueba del crimen.- Es imposible que se haya levantado antes que yo. Que lo haya logrado.

\- Que insinuas?.- preguntó Judal aburrido.

\- Por eso no quiero entrar a la habitación de En. No vieron como lo miraba anoche? Parecía poseída.

\- Has oído eso, Judal? Te lo están robando!.- nueva arcada. Judal lo fulminó con la mirada, molesto.

\- Cállate! Eso es asqueroso, no son hermanos?.- preguntó divertido Judal.

\- No, son primos.- dijeron Koumei y Kouha. Había un brillo de perversión en los ojos de ambos.

\- Tsk, es lo mismo.

\- Ve tu, Kougyoku.- dijo Koumei, atemorizado.

\- Por qué yo? Tu también puedes ir!

\- No, tu eres mujer.- lo dijo como si lo acabara de descubrir. La princesa lo miró molesta.- te será mas fácil disimular tu curiosidad si alguien te ve.

\- Machista!

Nueva arcada.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba siendo silencioso. De veras. Lo cual era increíble, considerando que eran como 20 personas las que se encontraban en la gran mesa.

Se podría atribuir al hecho de que todos seguían un poco descompuestos por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Sinbad sonrió, satisfecho, pensando que los había dejado fuera de combate, mirando a la gente del Imperio Kou. Todos tenían ojeras.

Carraspeó, molesto. Él también tenia ojeras.

Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa; Ja'far lo miraba a su izquierda, con cara de pocos amigos. Todos estaban ensimismados, intentando reponerse; Aladdin parecía cabizbajo. Sinbad pensó con pesar que quizás el alcohol le había hecho revivir un mal momento. Ali baba estaba separado de Aladdin por Morgiana, quien estaba sentada entre ambos y parecía bastante repuesta; la expresión del rubio era terrible, como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Frunció el ceño; debía indagar un poco mas, algo había sucedido sin que él lo supiera. Miró hacia su derecha.

Yunnan estaba radiante, como siempre. Comía bien, y se reía de algo que sólo él sabía que era. Quizás de ellos.

Y ahí se detuvo su inspección. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Le provocaba un poco de nauseas mirar la comida.

No quería seguir mirando, porque sabia que si lo hacia, su mirada se toparía irremediablemente con cierto pelinegro que le había quitado el maldito sueño. No había podido pegar un ojo, pese a haber pensado y repensado lo mal que estaba su cabeza. Lo irracional de la situación, lo irreal de sus sentimientos. Toda la noche no había sido mas que un niño soñando con fantasias imposibles de cumplir. Por eso no quería mirar. Sabia que si lo hacia, la realidad podía darle un golpe demasiado duro.

\- Por qué tienes esas ojeras, Judal?.- preguntó la voz grave de Kouen. Sinbad no se atrevió a alzar la vista.

\- Por nada.

\- Estuviste entretenido?.- preguntó el otro, en tono cansado. No había burla en su voz. Quizás solo buscara cortar con el maldito silencio.

\- No. Y ya cállate.

Auch. Eso había dolido.

Aunque se alegraba de que el trato de Judal para con Kouen fuese el habitual para el resto de la población humana, lo que significaba que no tenia tratos preferenciales. Bien. Maldición. Qué le importaba a él eso?

Sintió que alguien se quejaba, y alzó la mirada, inconscientemente.

La princesa Kougyoku parecía haber golpeado a Judal, pues este la miraba en forma acusadora, mientras ella lo miraba con reproche. Sinbad pudo ver al Magi por unos segundos, sin que éste se percatara; al verlo, era como volver a la noche anterior. Esa piel de porcelana…

\- Oye Kouen…lo que me prometiste anoche sigue en pie?.- preguntó Judal.

Ahora si tenia su atención.

La voz de Judal había dejado de ser esa voz molesta, caprichosa, y se había vuelto suave, casi cantarina. Se había inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos, mirándolo divertido de costado. Pudo ver como el hermano de Kouen, Koumei, se revolvía en su asiento, observando la escena con grandes ojeras. Kouen simplemente lo miraba.

* * *

Por qué demonios Sinbad miraba así a Kouen?

Incluso hasta se había inclinado hacia delante en la mesa, como la noche anterior. Una leve reminiscencia le llegaba a la mente. Debía impedir que Sinbad tirara la mesa otra vez.

Y es que comenzaba a pensar que estaba obsesionado por el primer príncipe de Kou. Ya la noche anterior, éste lo había estado acechando con la mirada, y pese a que Sinbad le había dicho que no había sucedido nada, no le creía. Ja'far se removio incomodo en su asiento, bebiendo un poco de su jugo para disimular. Miró al Magi errante, que estaba sentado frente a él. Yunnan miraba a Sinbad con diversión.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

* * *

No sabia si lo hacia adrede. Pero Kouen sentía que Judal lo estaba provocando.

Decidio hacerse el que no lo notaba, observándolo. Se había inclinado hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada en sus manos. Le sonreía, pero no de forma burlona. Lo hacia de forma dulce. Sus parpados estaban levemente caidos, y pese a las ojeras que tenia, todo su rostro le pareció extremadamente seductor. Joder, era un hombre, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Era más atractivo que cualquier mujer de la mesa. De Sindria. De Kou.

Sintió a Koumei removerse en su asiento, a su lado. También sintió la mirada de Hakuei. No sabia como, ella había amanecido a su lado. Tenia la conciencia limpia, por lo menos; si hubiese sucedido algo, estaba seguro que lo recordaría. Algo asi quedaría como un gran trauma imposible de borrar.

\- Qué de todo lo que te prometí?.- dijo con voz ronca. Sintió movimientos a su derecha, a lo lejos. Decidió no mirar, por las dudas.

\- Ah, es verdad…me prometiste tantas cosas placenteras que ya ni yo lo recuerdo bien.- a continuación rió en forma bastante femenina. Sabía que él no era el único maravillado con esa muestra de coquetería. Era un suceso único en su especie.

\- Y cuento exclusivamente contigo para todas ellas.- claramente necesitaba la ayuda del Magi oscuro para conquistar todos los imperios a su alrededor. Estaba complacido con la muestra de interés en éste para con sus planes.

\- Claro! Haré lo que tu quieras.- al decir esto ultimo, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Decidió dirigir también la suya. Curioso.

Parecía un deja vu. Sinbad estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza por Yunnan y ese general de cabellos blancos. No lo veía bien, pero por la fuerza que empleaban- sus brazos temblaban- parecían estar realmente luchando. Sinbad estaba bastante inclinado sobre la mesa, y nadie mas parecía haberlo notado. Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota?

* * *

Es que acaso Judal ya había probado los placeres que podía brindarle ese maldito de Kouen?

Sinbad caminaba enfurruñado hacia su despacho, completamente furioso. No le importaba que Ja'far hubiese intentado reprenderlo de vuelta; se había calmado y asustado un poco al decirle que iria a trabajar para tranquilizarse; que él quisiese trabajar por cuenta propia había sido motivo de gran preocupación por parte de todos sus generales. A veces odiaba la poca confianza que le tenían.

Pero había logrado sacárselos de encima, por lo menos de momento. No tenia ganas de lidiar con nadie, quería encerrarse y destruir todo para liberar su frustración. Sentía que esos dos infelices se estaban burlando de él, en sus narices. Y él solo se estaba comportando como un idiota, sin poder controlarse.

Llegó a su despacho, y desesperado, cerró con llave las grandes puertas. Se sentía expuesto.

No entendia qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. En sus grandes aventuras, siempre había tenido la posibilidad de conocer hermosas doncellas, con las cuales había entablado amistad y con alguna que otra, algo mas; el deseo carnal siempre fue parte importante de su vida. Cuando conoció a Ja'far, y tiempo después, los sentimientos que éste le profesaba, ese instinto se inclinó hacia él, calmándose un poco. Sólo un poco.

Pero ahora…

Jamás había sufrido ese tipo de celos. Siempre le había dado igual lo que hicieran las mujeres con las que se había acostado con sus vidas; incluso no se preocupaba por Ja'far, porque sabia que el visir sólo tenia ojos para él; era bastante egoísta de su parte, pero a decir verdad, era un problema menos.

Se sentó en su gran y ornamentada silla de Rey. Se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, intentando relajarse.

Inmediatamente en la oscuridad de sus parpados, vio aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Su mente aun se alimentaba en fantasias con lo poco que había sucedido la noche anterior; tampoco quería recordar mucho…tendría una erección allí mismo de vuelta, con solo traer a su mente esas sensaciones. Era increíble lo vulnerable que era por ese maldito Magi. Se preguntaba si Kouen…

Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho.

La noche anterior, cuando Judal se fue-él lo sabia bien- había estado tan duro como él. El dolor en su pecho se incrementó al pensar que, con seguridad, también se había aliviado, pero no sólo. Apretó los puños al pensar que Kouen lo habría acariciado, le habría sacado toda la ropa, había podido besarlo, y hacerlo suyo.

Y seguro Judal no se habría resistido.

Un leve golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus erráticos pensamientos.

Ofuscado, pensó que Ja'far no había entendido sus palabras. Le había dicho que, salvo que hubiese un ataque, no quería ser molestado. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, y no se escuchaba un alma. Solo el leve canto de los pajaros, y un poco de brisa que entraba por la ventana. Seguramente todos estaban en sus habitaciones, recuperándose aun. Por qué Ja'far no bebía y se descomponía como el resto?

Dije que no quería ser molestado.- dijo lo mas serio que pudo. No quería que Ja'far lo viera asi y comenzara un interrogatorio.

\- Ni siquiera por mi?

Sinbad se agarró de los brazos de su silla.

Sonrió amargamente. Lo perseguía en sueños, y también en la vida real.

Se levantó de su asiento lentamente, pensando que lo que iba a hacer no era bueno. Iba a abrirle la puerta, exponiéndose a cualquier peligro; tratándose de Judal, podía estar esperándolo con uno de esos grandes trozos de hielo que caracterizaban su magia; o podía haber ido allí solo para burlarse de él por lo de la noche anterior. Cualquier posibilidad lo hacia sentir mal, pero era tal la necesidad de verlo después de volver a recordar lo que había sucedido, y más, que estuviese allí solo, por voluntad propia…

Llegó a la puerta. No se oia nada. Se habría ido?

Destrabó la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Tragó saliva.

Judal lo esperaba parado, casi pegado a la puerta, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro al verlo. Notó que intentaba mirar hacia dentro.

\- Estoy solo.- la voz le había salido ronca.

\- Mejor.

Empujándolo sin delicadeza, entró en su despacho, girando sobre si mismo mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad los muebles.

Soltó el aire, un poco mas tranquilo. Por lo menos no lo había atacado. Lo vio dirigirse cerca de la gran mesa llena de pergaminos y papeles revueltos, pero se detuvo unos dos metros antes de llegar, girándose hacia Sinbad.

\- Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota?.- preguntó groseramente.

\- Te miro.- dijo simplemente. Sinbad sentía que viéndolo, otra vez su capacidad de pensamiento se anulaba.

\- Y…te gusta lo que ves?.- sonrió burlonamente. Sinbad se percató de que lo había dicho con intención de pincharlo, sin notar la verdad que escondia su pregunta.

\- Qué haces aquí? Creo que Kouen te había prometido…cosas.- maldición. Se había delatado.

\- Me cansé de Kouen.- dijo simplemente. La sinceridad de su respuesta sorprendio a Sinbad. Judal se acercó esta vez al escritorio, dándole la espalda.

* * *

No sabía bien qué hacia allí. Sus pies simplemente lo habían llevado…

Mentira, si sabia que hacia allí. Se estaba aburriendo horrores escuchando las charlas sobre multiples estrategias que Kouen había intentado entablar con Koumei, quien estaba mas dormido que oyéndolo. El mocoso, la vieja y Hakuei se habían dormido directamente apenas llegar a sus habitaciones.

Dejándolo solo, aburrido. Y el suceso de la noche anterior llegó a su mente otra vez. Si, otra vez.

No había podido pegar un ojo pensando en lo que se había perdido. No sabia bien lo que se había perdido, pero pensaba que si lo poco que habían hecho había estado tan bueno, lo que le faltaba podía ser mucho mejor. Se había removido miles de veces en su cama, enredándose con las sabanas. No quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero se odiaba por haber interrumpido a Sinbad. Seguro el asqueroso había ido a desfogarse con ese pecoso infeliz. Pensar solo en eso había hecho que quisiera destruir todo con su varita.

Y después estaba la vieja, diciéndole que no debía regalarse y que sabia qué más. Y su idea de darle celos a Sinbad con Kouen, aprovechando que a éste ultimo no le importaba nada, habría estado buena- incluso había notado la reacción de furia de Sinbad durante el almuerzo con regocijo- si hubiese podido mantenerla por más tiempo. Pero no podía.

Y se había dado cuenta después de tocar la maldita puerta del rey idiota.

Al diablo las apariencias.

Él nunca había aparentado nada. Y para qué ocultarlo. Estaba deseoso por continuar lo de la noche anterior.

Pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

Sinbad podía ver su espalda semidesnuda, y su trenza bailar en su espalda débilmente, mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio. Si la intuición no lo engañaba, estaba nervioso.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, estiró la mano hacia atrás, para volver a cerrar la puerta con llave. El ruido del metal parecio cortar el silencio. Asustado, notó como Judal dejaba de moverse al percatarse como Sinbad los había encerrado. Esperó.

Siguió revolviendo.

Suspiró, aliviado. Eso había sido como una aprobación tácita.

Tomando un poco de valor, y a la vez conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, se acercó con pasos lentos adonde estaba Judal. Notó que revolvía con mas violencia sus cosas.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pelinegro. Ambos detuvieron sus movimientos. Sinbad notó que Judal bajaba la cabeza, nervioso.

Estiró ambas manos, posándolas sobre los hombros desnudos del menor. Como la noche anterior, el contacto fue electrizante. Judal no se resistió, y Sinbad deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, tocando esa piel de porcelana tan perfecta para él, notando sus musculos un poco tensos bajo su tacto.

Se pegó a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por sus costados, tocando su vientre desnudo, al tiempo que pegaba su nariz en la nuca de Judal, olfateando. Oyó un suspiro contenido, y envalentonándose, apretó su agarre, apresándolo.

Judal se dio vuelta rápidamente, pero en forma suave, encarándolo. Sinbad no se dejó amedrentar, y pegándose nuevamente a él, pegó su frente a la del Magi. Sus respiraciones ya estaban agitadas por la anticipación. Sinbad lo empujó un poco mas, topándose ambos con el escritorio.

\- Tienes por costumbre violar gente en tu despacho?.- dijo Judal en suspiros. Lo miraba con lujuria. Claramente, Sinbad ya estaba duro otra vez.

\- No, serás el primero.- pasó una mano por la espalda del Magi, pegándolo a su cuerpo bruscamente, mientras enterraba su rostro en el angulo entre su cuello y su hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel.

Pudo sentirlo gemir quedamente, mientras sentía como pasaba un brazo por detrás de su espalda por encima de sus hombros, intentando acercarlo más a su cuello.

Había ganado.

Su otra mano se deslizó, por fin, por debajo del top, tironeando hacia arriba. Sinbad sabia que debía dejar de comer su cuello si quería sacarle la ropa de una sola pieza, pero se resistia. Judal pareció entender su dilema, porque con la mano libre lo empujó, liberándose rápidamente; sacó el brazo que lo rodeaba y hábilmente sacó por sus brazos y cuello la parte superior de su ropa, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Sinbad lo admiró en silencio. Las manos de Judal habían quedado posadas sobre su escritorio, y su rostro estaba rojo; lo miraba con inseguridad, como si creyese que Sinbad no aprobaba su cuerpo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Se empotró sobre Judal, haciéndolo gemir ansioso. Colocó ambas manos sobre su espalda baja, atrayéndolo y al a vez elevándolo un poco, mientras lamia ansioso su pecho descubierto. Judal pasó ambos brazos sobre su cuello, apretándolo contra él, mientras jadeaba.

Sinbad era consciente de que lo estaba apretando salvajemente contra el escritorio, pero en esos momentos no le importaba una mierda nada. Estaba perdido en el olor y sabor de esa piel, en esos pezones rosados, pálidos, que él se encargaría quedaran rojos e hinchados.

Mientras comenzaba su labor con ellos, sintió como Judal tiraba de su cabello insistentemente. No podía parar de chuparlos. Recorrió su espalda entera con ambas manos, apretando toda la carne que podía.

\- Ah…yo…no…increíble…- Judal no podía articular una frase completa. Sinbad lo miró sin detenerse. Estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Estaba agitado y por supuesto, sonrojado; su trenza iba de un lado al otro, suspendida en el aire, bailando con los movimientos que Sinbad provocaba en el cuerpo de Judal.

Las manos de Sinbad se toparon con el borde del pantalón negro del Magi oscuro. Era ahora o nunca.

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo, sutilmente, no metiéndose demasiado, esperando la reacción de Judal. Éste levantó el trasero, invitándolo a seguir. Metió del todo ambas manos, abarcando ambos glúteos del menor, apretándolo, recibiendo un gemido de recompensa.

Agachó su cuerpo mientras besaba su vientre, tan trabajado, tan delicioso. Sus musculos estaban tensos, pero Sinbad sabia que era de ansiedad, no por temor. Sintió el tintineo de las joyas de Judal, quien estaba apoyando una de sus manos de vuelta en el escritorio. Le temblaban un poco las piernas.

Ahora era su boca quien había llegado al borde delantero del pantalón del Magi. Su lengua delineo sus ingles y el inicio de su pubis, notando como Judal contenia el aire. Deslizó sus manos a los costados, sobre sus caderas, insinuándole con un tirón lo que venia. No recibió respuesta, por lo que deslizó un poco la prenda hacia abajo. Solo un poco.

Se acababa de percatar que no podía respirar de la ansiedad. Gracias al cielo Judal no había podido aguantarse y lo había ido a ver; no podía pensar en nada coherente, pero agradecia en esos momentos lo caprichoso que era, aunque lo estuviera usando. No le importaba.

Siguió deslizando la prenda hacia abajo, hasta que pudo liberar su miembro erecto. Sin poder contenerse un segundo, pasó su lengua por toda su extensión, probandolo. Judal gimió fuertemente. Tomó el glande en su boca, pasándole la lengua una y otra vez, notando ese conocido sabor salado. Un movimiento extraño de Judal lo distrajo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Judal había apoyado ambas manos en sus hombros, y ejercia una fuerte presión hacia abajo. Primero pensó que quería tirarlo al piso, pero después se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente; se estaba por caer al suelo, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose.

Tomando el control de la situación, Sinbad se paró, tomándolo del trasero y levantándolo en el aire. Lo sentó de una sola vez en la mesa, desparramando algunos papeles; Judal jadeó de sorpresa. Sinbad intento acercarse a él, pero sus pantalones caidos se lo impedían.

\- Voy a sacar estos.- no era una pregunta.

Sin esperar respuesta, tiró hacia abajo, arrancándole los pantalones. Casi se desmaya al ver como Judal abria las piernas para permitirle acercarse.

A él también le fallaron las piernas. Se arrodilló frente a él, entre sus piernas, y siguió con su trabajo. Los sonidos eróticos que el Magi emitia eran mas que suficiente recompensa. Su propia erección dolia en sus pantalones de solo oírlo.

De pronto, Judal lo pateó bruscamente, tirándolo al suelo. No alcanzó a reaccionar, que ya lo tenía encima, a horcajadas. Se refregó contra su erección, arrancándole un profundo gemido.

\- No es justo que sólo yo este así.- dijo descaradamente. No parecía importarle estar completamente desnudo en su despacho.

Seguía agitado. Se inclinó hacia delante, casi pegando sus torsos, colocando ambas manos apoyadas a los costados de su cabeza. Lo miraba con aire juguetón.

\- Qué debería hacer ahora?.- susurró deslizando un dedo sobre el rostro de Sinbad, descendiendo sobre su cuello. Sinbad estaba por estallar.

\- Sin, estás ahí?

Se les heló la sangre a ambos.

Sinbad miró desesperado hacia la puerta. Lo sabía. Debía haber emborrachado a Ja'far la noche anterior.

* * *

Hola!Espero les haya gustado!

Dejenme saber si es asi o cualquier comentario que quieran hacer!

Nos leemos! :D


	10. Pasión

\- Si paras ahora, te juro rey estúpido, que será un hecho que te mataré.- dijo Judal en un susurro violento, pegado a su cuerpo.

Sinbad se había sentado de golpe, casi tumbando al Magi sobre él, quien había logrado sentarse en las piernas del mayor, enroscando las suyas en su cintura, quedando completamente expuesto. Se había agarrado de los hombros de Sinbad para no caer hacia atrás en el brusco movimiento.

Y es que Sinbad estaba francamente desesperado.

Tenia a Judal completamente desnudo, excitado y cabreado por la interrupción; y del otro lado de la puerta lo tenía a Ja'far, quien seguro ya estaría comenzando a preocuparse por su silencio.

No quería parar ahora. Tenía a Judal a su merced, completamente dispuesto y entregado, y justo ahora iba a parar? No podía hacerlo. Sería un crimen.

Pasó una mano por la espalda de Judal, logrando que este se arqueara, contento con el tacto. Fue descendiendo hasta encontrar su trasero, que acarició concienzudamente. El Magi gemía en su oído, poniéndolo aúnmás duro.

\- Sin?

Metió la mano entre ambos glúteos, buscando. Judal hundió sus dedos en su carne, sobre la ropa. Logró dar con sus testículos. Maldición, era realmente lampiño. Ni un solo vello. Lo tocó solo apenas, con la punta de los dedos; Judal se enroscó con más énfasis en sus piernas, haciendo sonidos extraños. Parecía que ronroneaba. No podía ser posible que ese tipo fuese tan sensual…

\- Sin, contesta…

\- Estoy bien, Ja'far. Te pedí por favor que no me molestaran.- cómo le había costado formular esa frase sin que se le notara en la voz lo excitado que estaba. Judal lo miraba sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que…

\- Ah…

\- Sin?

Maldito Judal. Había elegido justo ese momento para lamer su oreja, de arriba hacia abajo, enroscando la lengua en el lóbulo; inconscientemente, movió la pelvis hacia adelante, haciendo que Judal casi estallara en carcajadas, de no ser porque al notarlo tapó su boca con ambas manos. Como castigo, rozó con el dedo la entrada del menor.

Sinbad entrecerró los ojos, viendo como Judal cerraba los suyos, mostrando todo el sombreado oscuro de sus parpados; estaba moviendo sus caderas, intentando que Sinbad lo acariciara allí de nuevo, quien había dejado el dedo quieto, sintiendo como el otro se refregaba en este. Estaba obnubilado con su falta de timidez, y su manera tan abierta de provocarlo. No había podido evitar gemir.

\- Eh, si…estoy bien. Luego hablamos, Ja'far.- Judal se mordía el labio inferior, mientras se restregaba con más ímpetu sobre la mano de Sinbad.

\- Pero es que ha surgido algo, y necesito verte ahora.

Qué podría haber surgido?Judal estaba sacando la parte superior de sus ropajes; no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo, pese a la inminente amenaza de un Ja'far tan insistente. Le molestaba sobremanera que el pelinegro no pudiese emitir esos hermosos sonidos a plenitud…los deseaba tanto…

\- Sin, por favor, te necesito.- ah, la voz había cambiado. Era suplicante.

Maldijo al peliblanco. Estaba buscando sexo.

Se calmó. No podía culparlo, lo tenía loco con sus cambios de humor, y seguramente pensaba que eran su culpa. Asustado, seguramente querría comprobar que su deseo seguía allí. Maldita inseguridad.

Judal volvió a lamerlo, esta vez en el cuello, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, tirándolo otra vez al piso con su peso. Estaba gimiendo quedamente, quejándose.

\- Vamos, sácalo de aquí. Yo te necesito ahora.- eso acabó con su poca cordura.

\- Ja'far, ahora no, en serio. Yo….-Judal lamía su pecho, tímidamente, mirándolo con fingida inocencia.- Luego atendemos esos asuntos, por favor.

\- Está bien.- ambos suspiraron de alivio.- Pero estas bien?

\- Si! Quiero decir, si, no te preocupes…solo quiero un tiempo para reflexionar.- Judal se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su erección, que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Bien, si me necesitas, búscame.

Sinbad tomó por los hombros a Judal, deteniéndolo. Este lo miro con curiosidad, mientras ambos se sentaban. El rey guardaba silencio, escuchando. Los pasos de Ja'far se alejaban.

Cuando dejó de sentirlos, se paró, dejando a Judal sentado en el suelo.

\- Qué haces?.- dijo, molesto. Y bastante frustrado.

\- Nada.- Sinbad extendió su mano, esperando que Judal la tomara. Este lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente accedió. Sinbad le dio un tirón, levantándolo. Había reproche en la mirada del Magi.

\- Qué…

No pudo continuar.

Sinbad lo empujó otra vez contra el escritorio, pero esta vez, lo dio vuelta con brusquedad. Dejándolo de espaldas a él. Judal apoyó ambas manos sobre la fría superficie de la mesa, inclinándose, mientras apoyaba también el pecho; su trenza quedó colgando, bamboleándose. Sinbad le separó ambas piernas a la fuerza, mientras que con sus manos abría sus glúteos, admirándolo.

Judal levantó el trasero en dirección a Sinbad.

\- Te gusta lo que ves, rey tonto?.- dijo Judal en un gemido. Había girado la cabeza, y lo estaba mirando con sus ojos cargados de deseo, y si-Sinbad lo notó-algo de miedo.

\- Si.- gustar era una palabra demasiado escueta. Le fascinaba.- Judal…nunca has hecho esto, verdad?

\- …

\- Es importante que me lo digas.- vio como el Magi volvía a mirar al frente, ignorándolo.

\- No, nunca.- sabía que le había costado horrores confesarse, por lo que no tomó la oportunidad para burlarse.

\- Me halagas.

Volvió a tocar ese pequeño orificio rosado, que se contrajo con su tacto. Presionó despacio, solo un poco. Metió la punta de su dedo, probando.

\- Molesta.- dijo Judal. Parecía más calmado, lo cual no le gustó nada a Sinbad. Tenía miedo que ahora que por fin iba a lograr su cometido, el otro se arrepintiera.

\- Ahora molesta, pero dentro de poco te gustará, lo prometo.- bien sabía que volvería a regalarle esos hermosos gemidos.

\- Mmm…

Sinbad se chupó tres dedos concienzudamente, asegurándose de llenarlos bien de saliva. Esto iba a costar, y no porque no tuviese experiencia, sino por la falta de experiencia del Magi. Ardía de ansiedad de solo pensarlo…

Volvió a presionar su entrada, esta vez, introduciendo más el dedo, casi completo. Lo movió circularmente, mientras Judal se quejaba, pero se dejaba hacer, sumiso. Aprovechando que ya podía moverse con mayor soltura, metió el segundo. Entrecerró los ojos al notar que Judal abría un poco más las piernas. Sonrió.

Comenzó a sacar y meter lentamente sus dedos, mientras realizaba movimientos circulares y en forma de tijera, dilatándolo. Judal se estiraba sobre la mesa, mientras abríaaúnmás las piernas; Sinbad notó que estas le comenzaban a temblar de vuelta, al aguantar su peso en esa posición un tanto incomoda.

\- Más.- pidió el Magi en un jadeo ronco. Había comenzado a moverse para penetrarse más profundamente con sus dedos. Sinbad había dejado la mano quieta, inerte en el aire, mientras era el mismo Judal quien hacia el trabajo. Su falta de vergüenza lo estaba cegando de deseo.- Hazlo más rápido, estúpido…

\- No seas tan ansioso.- había dicho Sinbad en un gemido lastimero. Mientras Judal se movía, aprovechó para juntar un tercer dedo en la ecuación, que se introdujo limpiamente con los demás cuando el Magi volvió hacia atrás en su vaivén.

\- Ah, asi me gusta.- rió juguetonamente, mientras seguía gimiendo satisfecho.

Le convenía dilatarse rápido, porque con todo eso, Sinbad iba a acabarse allí mismo.

No podía creer que el Magi jamás hubiese hecho eso antes. Por lo que veía, su poder de seducción y erotismo eran innatos, y jamás los había practicado, según él. Lo que significaba que con un poco de experiencia en el tema, Judal seria…sexualmente letal.

Sinbad sudaba, viendo como sus tres dedos ya entraban y salían con facilidad. Decidió jugarle una mala pasada al Magi.

Sonriendo, retiró su mano, dejando a Judal sin nada. Al notarlo, éste se volteó, con una expresión realmente molesta en el rostro. No pudo evitar reírse.

\- Oye! Qué haces? Ponlos otra vez.- se quejó abiertamente.

\- Que goloso eres.

\- Cállate y hazlo.

En vez de obecerlo, Sinbad tomo ambas piernas de Judal, y las abrió, probando a ver si podía…si, podía subirlas al escritorio, dejando el trasero completamente expuesto. Era realmente elástico, como un gato. Judal estiró ambos brazos, incorporándose un poco, y volvió la cabeza otra vez para mirarlo. Intuía lo que se le venía.

\- Sinbad…

\- Iré despacio, no te preocupes.- con fiereza, retiró lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejando su erección al descubierto.

\- Oh no, ni lo sueñes! Vas a matarme con eso, es demasiado grande!.- Si, quería partirlo por la mitad, pero ya. Su desfachatez solo ponía más caliente a Sinbad.

\- Tranquilo.- si era como lo anterior, y Judal se soltaba una vez que le encontrara la vuelta…maldición, no podía esperar…

No le dio más tiempo a quejarse. Se acercó, pegándose a su trasero. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Judal sobre él. Que mirase, mejor.

Posiciono su glande en la entrada del Magi, presionando. Judal estiró el cuello, y sus joyas tintinearon. Lentamente, comenzó a ceder. Su miembro entraba despacio, sin apuros, permitiendo a Judal acostumbrarse. Cuando iba por la mitad, Sinbad sintió como Judal suspiraba fuertemente.

\- Realmente pensé que no entraría. Duele.- lo miró con reproche.

\- Es hasta que te acostumbres, aguanta un poco.- no daba más. Quería embestirlo con fuerza, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, sino es que las arruinaba. Debía ser paciente.

Siguieron asi unos minutos más, hasta que Sinbad logró introducir todo su miembro en el interior de Judal. Estaba tan caliente. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara.

\- Y ahora qué?.- preguntó el otro, curioso. Notaba un poco de queja en su voz. Sinbad apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, a los costados de la cintura del Magi. Esa ansiedad que mostraba Judal iba a terminar matándolo.- Por qué te quedaste quieto?

\- Quieres que lo saque?.- se retiró hacia atrás, saliendo un poco de su interior. Estaba tan estrecho…un sonoro gemido de Judal le nubló la mente.

\- No! Quiero decir…no puedes meterla más adentro?

Iba a estallar.

Sinbad estaba empezando a pensar que Judal le había mentido y sí tenía experiencia en esto; en provocarlo, en excitarlo con palabras que a simple viste parecían fingir inocencia e inexperiencia…pero era imposible que supiera exactamente qué decirle para ponerlo a mil.

\- No te duele?.- no podía ni hablar. Solo quería penetrarlo en forma tan fuerte que Judal tuviese la necesidad de sujetarse a algo.

\- No, me siento lleno.- se estiró sobre la mesa, empujando el trasero hacia atrás, ese trasero perfecto, trabajado, pero que aun asi parecía tan delicado como el de una mujer; se estaba penetrando a sí mismo.

Sinbad lo tomó por las caderas, deteniéndolo fijo en el lugar,y comenzó a entrar y salir, despacio, enloqueciendo a Judal por la lentitud; el Magi lo quería fuerte, salvaje. Y lo iba a tener. Pero quería disfrutarlo, no iba a dejarlo ir asi nomas…

Lo penetró con violencia, pegándose a su trasero; Judal gimió fuertemente, para después reír encantado, agitado. Quería escuchar eso otra vez; volvió a repetirlo, obteniendo casi el mismo resultado, solo que la risa se entremezclaba con sus gemidos roncos, al tiempo que comenzaba él también a mover las caderas contra Sinbad.

Sinbad se inclinó hacia delante, penetrándolo más rápido; se acababa de dar cuenta que él también estaba gimiendo. Algunas gotas de sudor de su frente y su amplio pecho cayeron sobre la espalda de Judal, resbalando y mezclándose con su propio sudor; su piel de porcelana brillaba, cubierta por la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a transformarse en pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus costados.

Sin saber ya que hacía, dominado por sus instintos, Sinbad lo tomó fuertemente de la trenza negra, tirando hacia atrás con un poco más de violencia de la que le hubiese gustado emplear, haciendo que inclinara el cuello y la cabeza hacia él, mientras seguía penetrándolo, y sus movimientos eran coordinados con los gemidos y el sonido del repiquetear de las joyas del Magi, chocando entre sí. Lo sintió reír quedamente, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el escritorio.

No iba a durar mucho más.

Y de un momento para otro, sintió como Judal tomaba aire de repente, para luego emitir el gemido más erótico que le había escuchado hasta el momento; era de máximo placer, de necesidad, de felicidad. Sinbad sonrió, satisfecho. Había dado con ése punto en Judal.

Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, ganándose otro sonido celestial. Y otro.

\- Por favor, más rápido y más fuerte, allí.- casi gritaba Judal, desesperado. Poco le importaba a ambos si alguien los escuchaba a esas alturas.

Sinbad soltó su trenza, haciendo que Judal casi se diera de bruces contra la mesa; tomó sus caderas y comenzó a embestirlo furiosamente, casi salvajemente. No podía parar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sentía un poco lejano los gritos de Judal, que incluso le suplicaban que lo hiciera más rápido.

Tomó la erección de Judal, acariciándola, primero despacio y después con más ímpetu; cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar solo un poco más, cuando sintió a Judal lloriquear de placer con el rostro pegado al escritorio. Y entonces estalló en un sonoro gemido, seguido de varios jadeos ahogados, al tiempo que Sinbad sentía como su mano se inundaba con el semen del menor. Lo que fue suficiente para liberar su propio orgasmo, también en un sonoro gemido, y con unas ultimas estocadas más, sentía que estaba llenándolo con litros de su semilla.

Se desplomó sobre Judal, exhausto. Creía que había llegado su final; casi no podía respirar, y sentía como Judal estaba en la misma situación. Lo sentía agitado, respirando por la boca. Aún no había salido de su interior. Ni quería hacerlo.

\- Eso…eso ha sido…- intentaba articular Judal, con la voz tomada y aun algo agitado. Se incorporó sobre sus brazos, dándose vuelta, encarándolo. Tenía la cara roja, sudada, y Sinbad notó sus pupilas dilatadas en sus iris rojo fuego.- Eso ha sido maravilloso! Como es que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho?.- rió, feliz. A Sinbad le fascinaba ese sonido. Podía acostumbrarse a él.

\- Mejor tarde que nunca.- rió, acompañándolo. Él también lo había considerado maravilloso, sino el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

Salió de su interior, sin desearlo en realidad. Sintió a Judal quejarse.

\- Te duele?.- preguntó, preocupado. Quizás si lo había lastimado.

\- No, no quería que salieras.- dijo con un tono de decepción en la voz. Sino fuera porque acababa de venirse en su interior, habría tenido otra erección.- Siento algo raro…

\- Ah, sí.- maldición. Iba a tener otra erección. De la entrada de Judal comenzaba a salir un poco de ese espeso líquido que se había encargado de depositar a conciencia.- vas a sentir eso por un rato, yo, ah…acabé en tu interior, asi que eso ira saliendo y…

\- Qué lástima.- se giró, quedando de frente a Sinbad, aun acostado. Era increíble, pero lo estaba provocando.- No quiero que salga.- a continuación se estiró sobre el escritorio, lleno de papeles arrugados- los que no habían caído- y tocó con sus dedos el viscoso líquido que recorría su muslo.

\- Siempre podemos poner más.- Sinbad estaba hipnotizado.

\- Ahora?.- rió juguetón, mientras lo tocaba con una pierna.

\- Acaso quieres matarme?

\- Amaba a ese Judal, tan distinto del que conocía. Podía acostumbrarse rápidamente, sí que podía.

* * *

Aladdin no podía dormir. Y no era por falta de sueño.

Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el viento correr por la ventana entreabierta, y nada más. Sindria parecía tan calmada que simulaba una ciudad desierta. Bien sabía que sus habitantes aún se recuperaban de la noche anterior, sobre todo los del palacio.

Giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Se acurrucó, abrazando una almohada. Y es que por primera vez, sentía miedo.

Estaba asustado, como nunca se había sentido. Incluso más asustado que cuando creyó que Ugo-kun se había ido para siempre de su lado.

Escondió el rostro en la almohada, como si asi pudiese esconderse también del mundo.

Sabía que algo había sucedido. Lo había notado en cuanto había despertado esa mañana, en una cama ajena, desnudo. Primero se alarmó, al no poder recordar nada; después reconoció el olor de Ali baba en las ropas de cama, tranquilizándose al instante. Y es que su confianza por el mayor era tal que jamás hubiese dudado de él. Era su mejor amigo. Su confidente.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, al descubrirse solo en la cama. Qué hacia él allí? Por qué Ali baba no estaba en su propia habitación? Confuso, intentó incorporarse, cuando sintió la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse.

Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa al ver a Ali baba. Estiró un brazo en su dirección, apunto de saludarlo, cuando el rubio salió raudo por la puerta, sin siquiera mirarlo. Pegó un portazo al salir.

Se había quedado sólo, en el silencio de la habitación. Envuelto en confusión y miedo. Sentimientos que crecieron en su interior, carcomiéndolo, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Ali baba no le hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba. Algo en su mirada había cambiado. Parecía sombría, molesta. Y Aladdin comenzó a desesperarse cuando Mor-san se había sentado entre ambos, impidiendo que él pudiese tomar el coraje para preguntarle qué había pasado. No podía disimular su decepción.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, solo, en su habitación. No había encontrado la oportunidad para hablarle, porque había corrido de él literalmente.

Quería saber, con todas sus fuerzas, qué había hecho mal la noche anterior. Estaba desesperado. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, los momentos felices y tristes, y en como habían sobrellevado todo eso. Juntos.

Incluso se habían separado, siguiendo cada uno su camino en su momento, pero en el reencuentro habían expresado en un abrazo todo lo que no se habían dicho con palabras. Cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se necesitaban. A Mor-san la adoraba, también era su amiga, pero con Ali baba las cosas eran diferentes. Le costaba entender por qué, aun.

Sintió el conocido y temido escozor en sus ojos, anunciando las lagrimas que quería evitar. No porque sintiera que llorar era de débiles, al contrario…sino porque sabia que una vez que empezara, no podría parar.

Y entonces, el valor le vino de no sabía donde.

Debía hablar con Ali baba. Tenían que solucionar esto. Ahora.

Envalentonándose antes de que las lágrimas surgieran, se paró, y caminó hacia la puerta, decidido a volver a ser feliz.

* * *

Holaaa!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegro que les guste! :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! :) haganmelo saber, si?

Nos leemos! y perdon la demoraXD


	11. Chapter 11

\- Y…cuando vas a recuperarte, viejo?

Una pequeña vena de frustración se dejó ver en su frente. Y es que Judal le estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia; para colmo, lo trataba de viejo, a él, que apenas si tenía 30 años.

No sabía cómo, se las había ingeniado para sacarlo de su despacho, y llevarlo a su habitación. Había sido realmente arriesgado, sobre todo porque Sinbad sabía que Ja'far podía estar acechando por ahí. Pero nada ni nadie se topó en su camino. Quizás porque técnicamente iba solo, mientras Judal lo seguía levitando, en lo alto del techo.

Seguía enajenado. Quizás por eso lo había llevado a su alcoba, sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos. Se estaba comportando como cuando tenía 14 años y había conquistado su primer laberinto. Se sentía temerario, lleno de vida, de ansiedad. Asi lo estaba haciendo sentir Judal en esos momentos.

\- No soy viejo. Y dame algo más de tiempo.- dijo enojado.

Y es que había quedado francamente agotado, tanto física y mentalmente. Judal parecía completamente ajeno al cansancio, es más, parecía renovado. Y quería más. Y Sinbad iba a dárselo.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias que todo esto atraería. Si es que esto-no sabía cómo denominarlo- continuaba en el tiempo. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que asi fuera. Siempre había visto en el Magi alguien imposible de tratar, caprichoso, violento y completamente contrario a la paz, y por qué no, a todos sus planes. Nunca había querido dejar que Judal lo dominara en ningún aspecto, porque él jamás se había doblegado. Pero esto era diferente.

Judal despertaba y atraía sus bajos instintos al punto de que no le importaba nada más. Incluso había echado a Ja'far! Ahora que lo pensaba en frio, se estaba arrepintiendo. Se sentía culpable. Como se sienten culpables los que ocultan algo, como una traición de semejante calibre. No quería siquiera imaginar la reacción del visir si solo…si solo intuía algo de lo que había sucedido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Pero no sabía la razón especifica.

Podía ser por lo que acababa de pensar, y el miedo lo había recorrido.

O era el hecho de que comenzaba a enfriarse, pues se encontraba en su amplia bañera…le había sugerido a Judal tomar un baño luego de aquello, a lo que el Magi asintió aburrido- tenía la esperanza de que aceptara porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, y no porque no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

O tal vez, la razón era que Judal había decidido acariciarlo sutilmente con una pierna, por debajo del agua. O porque estaba desparramado, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la bañera, con el cabello suelto…ese cabello tan largo, tan hermoso, que nunca había podido apreciar asi, cayéndole por todos lados, dándole un leve aire femenino, o tal vez…esos ojos que quemaban, que lo miraban con insistencia, con los parpados levemente caídos.

Sinbad se removió, apoyado en el extremo opuesto. El agua llena de espuma se movió débilmente. Judal suspiró, relajado, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la nuca en el borde, estirándose hacia atrás.

Aun luego de haberse desfogado con él, con solo esos sutiles gestos estaba calentándolo otra vez.

\- Me estoy aburriendo, Sinbad…no querrás que eso pase.- lo dijo débilmente, pero notó el peligro en su voz aterciopelada. Sabía que cuando Judal estaba aburrido, solo podía esperar desastre.

\- No sé cómo entretenerte.- rogaba porque su entretenimiento tuviese que ver con la erección que volvía a tener.

\- Ah, no te hagas el idiota!.- se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante, indignado, haciendo que un poco de agua rebalsara de la bañera.- Sabes muy bien cómo!

\- No, no lo sé! No sé qué es lo que te gusta.- estaba disfrutando el picarlo un poco. Vio como fruncía el ceño, molesto.

\- Vamos, hazlo de vuelta!

\- Que cosa?

\- Lo de antes!

\- Que de todo?.- podía ver de nuevo ese tinte rosado en su rostro. La erección saltó entre sus piernas, ansiosa.

\- Esto.- a continuación se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el borde, mientras le elevaba el trasero.

Sinbad cerró los ojos por un momento. Lo mataba que fuese tan poco vergonzoso, y tan caprichoso. Sólo estaba pensando en él, en disfrutar otra vez el nuevo placer que había descubierto. Agradecía que por primera vez fuese compartido.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a entretenerlo, cuando Judal se sentó de golpe, mirándolo con horror.

\- No pensarás metérmela aquí en el agua, verdad?.- dijo con asco. No entendía que le pasaba.

\- Por qué no? Es lo mismo, además no tendremos que volver a bañarnos.

\- Eres un asqueroso.- le dijo con reproche. Otra vez esa voz burlona que odiaba había vuelto.- Además, asi no me interesa.

\- Cómo?.- Sinbad vio como las mejillas de Judal se teñían aún más, mientras bajaba la mirada. Su cabello flotaba disperso en el agua.

\- Porque asi no me dejarás nada.

\- Cómo?.- volvió a repetir, como un idiota. No sabía si había escuchado bien.

\- Que no me dejarás nada. Y me prometiste que dejarías más de eso allí.- dijo, con un color rojo furioso en el rostro. Sinbad iba a tirarse sobre él.- Se me arruga la piel.

Salió de la bañera con una facilidad que asombró a Sinbad, quien solo podía deleitarse con el cuerpo del Magi. Estaba completamente mojado, con el cabello pegado a su espalda y piernas; Judal tomó un mechón entre sus manos, molesto. Tomó todo su cabello y lo escurrió, para luego tirarlo hacia atrás. Podía apreciar su cuello desnudo, pues se había sacado las joyas para bañarse. Caminó hacia una de las toallas para secarse, mientras Sinbad no reaccionaba. No sabía si era adrede o no, pero movía las caderas al andar, seductoramente. Tampoco sabía si le daba algún cuidado a su piel, o simplemente era asi de hermosa. O a su cabello. Tragó saliva.

\- Piensas quedarte a vivir allí o qué?.- dijo, burlón, mientras se secaba. Lo miraba desnudo, sin pudor alguno.

\- Realmente nunca has hecho esto?

\- Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó, confundido, mientras terminaba de secarse el cuerpo. Continuó con el cabello.

\- Nada, solo…nada.

Salió de la bañera, dispuesto a secarse, cuando una carcajada lo interrumpió. Miro a Judal, que había tirado la toalla y se reía ruidosamente, apuntándolo.

\- Me dices que no sabes cómo entretenerme, pero bien que esa cosa pequeña se volvió gigante de repente.- dijo mirándolo sin vergüenza alguna. Sinbad se sonrojó débilmente.

\- Es tu culpa, me provocas.

\- Yo no te provoco, te digo la verdad.

Sinbad se acercó a él, dispuesto a continuar lo que había querido empezar en la bañera, pero Judal retrocedió, mirándolo serio. Otro paso, otro paso de Judal hacia atrás, hacia su habitación.

\- Se puede saber qué haces?.- Sinbad estaba impaciente por tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez, y el hecho de que el Magi oscuro se comportara de forma tan infantil lo enervaba. No quería que volviera el Judal despreciable. No aun.

\- Ahora ya no tengo más ganas.- dijo, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Sinbad lo miró con desconcierto. No había sido él acaso quien lo había incitado? Volvió a dar uno, dos, tres pasos más, y notó que Judal se inclinaba hacia atrás, listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

\- Judal…

\- No.

A continuación, salió disparado de su habitación, y gracias al cielo, Sinbad reaccionó tan rápido como el, corriendo casi al unísono. Agradecía ser más alto, porque sus piernas eran más largas que el Magi, y por lo tanto, lo alcanzó en segundos, antes de que éste alcanzara sus ropas, posiblemente buscando su varita. Lo tomó por detrás, por los brazos, y lo dio vuelta, encarándolo y empotrándolo contra uno de los doseles de su cama. En la ansiedad no recordaba si había cerrado la puerta. No le importaba. Otra vez se pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

Judal primero bufó, molesto. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, enojado por haber sido cazado tan rápidamente. Pero luego, cuando Sinbad lo abrazó, tocó algo en alguna parte que le hizo cosquillas, y comenzó a reírse en forma dulce, casi infantil. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Sinbad aprovechó para devorar su ahora descubierto cuello de porcelana. Lo oyó suspirar entre risas.

\- Eres un miserable…sin mi varita no puedo defenderme.- decía entre suspiros, aparentando enojo. Sinbad enredó sus manos en su cabello, deleitándose con lo suave que era, mientras el deseo se encendía de vuelta, tan potente como hacia un rato atrás.

\- Creo que ahora estamos iguales.- dijo entre besos. Judal volvió a reír, complacido, cuando Sinbad le mordió uno de sus hombros. – Ahora que lo pienso…aun no me has dejado besarte.

\- Eh?.- no sabía si no lo había escuchado, o se hacia el tonto. Sinbad lo miró directo a los ojos, que hacían juego con el rubor de ambos.

\- Ven aquí.- se acercó lentamente para probar sus labios…habiendo probado su cuerpo, sabia de sobra que sus labios serian un manjar, algo de lo que no podría escapar. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse su sabor, su textura…

Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, otra vez, esquivó su rostro, haciendo a un lado el suyo, rehuyéndolo. Sinbad frunció el ceño, confundido y ansioso.

\- Por qué no quieres que te bese?.- lo tomó en sus brazos con mayor insistencia, haciendo un poco de fuerza, apretándolo. Judal reaccionó mal, empujándolo. Por la fuerza, cayó sobre la enorme cama, quedando en el medio de mantas y sabanas de color azul y verde agua, mirándolo con rencor.

\- No quiero, es todo…confórmate con mi cuerpo.

Sinbad lo miró.

Judal no lo miraba directamente, sino que esquivaba sus ojos, rojo como un tomate. Su expresión era contrariada, pero había algo más en ella. Sinbad pensó que era vergüenza. Y se sintió extraño. Por qué tenía vergüenza ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho, de lo descarado y erótico que se había comportado momentos antes? Todo por un beso? Su cerebro no podía maquinar, porque Judal decidió volver a ser él. Se apoyó en sus codos, mirándolo de manera coqueta otra vez, aun con el sonrojo en su cara, moviendo las piernas, abriendo y cerrando.

\- Vas a quedarte allí parado?

Ante la provocación, Sinbad se zambulló en su propia cama, tirándose sobre Judal. Sus cabellos, negro y púrpura, se entremezclaron en las sabanas, mientras Judal abría ampliamente las piernas, recibiéndolo, enroscándolas en sus caderas y piernas bronceadas. Sinbad tomó las dos muñecas del Magi y apresó sus manos a los costados, entrelazando sus dedos. Volvió a sentir que Judal lo acariciaba sutilmente entre los dedos, como aquella vez en el corredor.

Lo oyó reír juguetonamente, removiéndose bajo él.

\- Eso de allí abajo está ansioso, como tú.- maldición. Cómo es que un hombre podía hablar de una manera tan erótica, más sensual que cualquier mujer que había intentado seducirlo?

\- Quiere entrar en ti otra vez.- dijo Sinbad, ronco de deseo.

Besó su mentón, esperando que apartara el rostro. No lo hizo, pero la risa paró, al igual que sus movimientos. Decidió probar su suerte, delineando la línea de su mandíbula con la lengua. Lo oyó suspirar.

\- Me dejarás besarte ahora?.- dijo en un tono que pretendía ser seductor.

\- No lo sé, no lo hiciste cuando debías hacerlo.- dijo compungido. Volvía a estar sonrojado.

\- Cuando?.- estaba confundido.

\- …

\- Judal? Cuando debí haberte besado?.- se sentía horrible. Acaso había despreciado sus labios sin darse cuenta?

\- No es…ah…- no encontraba las palabras. Desvió otra vez la mirada.- no es que…el beso viene al principio?

Se quedaron en silencio. Al no obtener respuesta, Judal se atrevió a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba rojo. Y Sinbad también lo estaba. No podía sino sentirse enternecido, en cierta forma. Jamás pensó en ver a Judal en ese estado de ingenuidad pura. Era otra persona, definitivamente.

\- Tienes razón, soy un idiota.- dijo, tomándolo por el mentón. Judal se sonrojó un poco más, mientras contenía la respiración.- Alguna vez has besado a alguien?.- lo dijo suave, pero en su interior, y no comprendía por qué, un sentimiento quemante se removía, sacándole el aire.

\- Claro que sí!.- si no hubiera sido por la velocidad a la que contestó, y porque esta vez, la mentira era obvia en su cara, Sinbad habría estallado de celos. Pero no. Se maravilló, sabiendo con certeza que Judal era virgen en todos los sentidos, y se estaba entregando a él. Probablemente no le daba la importancia que eso realmente tenia.

\- Ah sí?

Acercó su rostro al del Magi oscuro. Este contenía la respiración, ansioso y asustado. Rozó su nariz a la de Judal, acariciándola.

\- Respira, Judal.- inmediatamente, el otro largó el aire contenido, respirando agitadamente. Volvió a acariciarlo con la nariz.

Sacó su lengua despacio, apenas tocando los labios de Judal; éste los entreabrió , sorprendido, y cuando Sinbad repitió la acción, los mordió, ansioso. Estaba comenzando a gustarle; como todo lo anterior, se acostumbraba a lo desconocido, encontrándole el goce rápidamente.

Sinbad lamió sus labios mordidos, esta vez con mayor ímpetu. Judal se desprendió de su agarre, y paso ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, acercándolo aún más.

\- A qué esperas?.- si voz estaba ronca.

Aprovechando que había abierto la boca, Sinbad tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos, apretándolo sutilmente. Judal suspiró placenteramente, apretando su abrazo, tanto de brazos como de piernas.

Fundieron sus labios, primero lenta, tímidamente, conociéndose. Pero una vez Judal tomó confianza, comenzó a chupar los labios de Sinbad, en forma apasionada, desesperada. Sinbad gimió en su boca, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, en donde rápidamente se encontró con su par, esperándolo. Parecían desesperados por el contacto, como muertos de hambre al ver un trozo de alimento.

Y Judal comenzó a refregarse contra él otra vez.

\- Esto es tan bueno como lo otro.- suspiró, orgulloso.

Sinbad sonrió, pensando lo que se venía.

No quería que eso acabara jamás.

* * *

Kougyoku no recordaba haber necesitado dormir tanto antes. Por lo menos, cuando abrió los ojos, aún era de día. Considerando que se había acostado cerca del mediodía, era todo un logro que solo fuera el atardecer.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue un olor diferente al habitual allí, en su habitación en Sindria. No era el típico aroma a fresas que ella usaba para bañarse, y que estaba impregnado en todas sus ropas. Era una fragancia diferente, pero aun asi, delicada.

Lavanda. O algo asi.

Frunciendo el ceño, y sintiendo aun un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se sentó en la cama. Casi pega un grito al ver que su Judal la había estado mirando dormir.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmarse. Judal la miraba entre divertido y burlón, y la princesa pudo notar que las ojeras aún seguían allí.

\- No dormiste, Judal-chan?.- dijo con voz pastosa la princesa. Se aclaró la garganta, sonrojada.

\- No, no dormí.

\- Y que hiciste?.- quizás había estado con Kouen todo ese tiempo. Rogaba porque no le dijera que la había estado espiando dormir todo el tiempo. Si había roncado o algo…

\- Anduve por ahí.

El "anduve por ahí" se convirtió en un gran sonrojo. Kougyoku lo miró embelesada, mientras Judal intentaba ocultar la pena en sus ojos.

\- Anduviste haciendo cosas, Judal-chan?.- dijo en un tono coqueto, acercándose a él, gateando. El tono en el que lo había dicho no daba lugar a dudas.

\- Si, y qué? No soy tan paciente como quieres que sea, vieja.- dijo furioso. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas, mirándola desafiante. Kougyoku juró, que por un instante, su rostro había expresado dolor.

\- Estas bien?.- se preocupó, de repente. Quizás el amor secreto de su pequeño Judal había sido demasiado bestia con él…

\- Si, y no preguntes más.- volvió a desviar la mirada.

\- Sólo una pregunta más.- pidió la princesa. Esperaba que el Magi aceptase.

\- Sólo si prometes después cerrar la boca y no comentar nada.

\- Judal-chan, me ofendes! Jamás te traicionaría!

\- Está bien, que quieres?

\- Te gustó?.- preguntó sonrojada. Claro, él también se sonrojó.

\- Si.- dijo escuetamente, violento.

\- Mucho?.- estaba emocionada, no podía parar.

\- Sí, quiero más.- lo dijo sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose. Odiaba tener tanta confianza con la vieja esa, lo hacía vulnerable.

\- Lo sabía! Oh, que romántico!

\- No lo es!

Lo dijo con tanta violencia, que sacó de su ensoñación a Kougyoku. Lo miró, entre confundida y preocupada.

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- Me echó de su habitación.- dijo simplemente.

Kougyoku lo miró con lastima. No quería que se le notara en el rostro, porque sabía que Judal odiaba ese tipo de sentimientos, más cuando se los tenían a él; pero no podía evitarlo, pensando que había dicho aquello sin importancia. No sabía si estaba ocultando el dolor de ser rechazado, o realmente no le importaba. Si era lo primero, sufría con y por él. Si era lo segundo, sufría más todavía.

Suspiró.

La princesa no sabía bien como había sido la crianza del Magi. Ella nunca había preguntado, y él nunca le había hablado de aquello. Cuando lo conoció, siendo aún demasiado jóvenes, ya era lo caprichoso e infantil que era ahora, por lo que pensó que, a diferencia de ella, en su más tierna infancia había tenido cuanto él había deseado. Pero oyéndolo…quizás si había tenido todo lo material que había querido, pero el afecto, el cariño, la aceptación amorosa de otra persona…quizás no. Y es que no encontraba otra explicación para que se tomara tan tranquilamente ese tipo de rechazos, después de haber hecho algo tan importante e íntimo…

\- Y eso a ti no te molesta?.- tanteó, con temor.

\- No mucho, porque me dijo que nos veríamos de noche.- sonrió, restándole importancia.

\- Judal-chan…sólo…bueno, sólo has hecho eso con esta persona?

\- Qué quiere decir con sólo eso?.- la miró confundido.- Qué más quieres que haga?

Kougyoku lo miró horrorizada, tapándose la cara.

\- Te está usando, no te das cuenta?

\- Y? yo también lo uso a él.- dijo encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- Eso es horrible, Judal-chan…acaso tú me usas a mí?.- vio a Judal ponerse nervioso.

\- Claro que no! Quiero decir, a veces si.- la princesa infló las mejillas, enojada.- A veces necesito que me escuches, como ahora, o que me prestes tus conocimientos, como antes.

\- Pero eso no es usar, Judal-chan, yo te ayudo y te escucho porque te quiero.- Judal desvió la mirada, avergonzado.- No está mal querer a alguien, sabes.

\- Qué molesta eres.

\- Se levantó de la cama, y parecía más tranquilo. Se acercó a la ventana, dispuesto a irse.

\- Existe la puerta, sabes?

\- Cállate.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar, y se giró, encarándola. Antes de saltar, le sonrió.

\- Gracias, vieja bruja.- desapareció.

Kougyoku se quedó allí, sentada en su propia cama, llena de preocupaciones. Si Judal no controlaba la situación, terminaría cayendo; sabía bien que el Magi pese a ser frío, en el fondo tenia sentimientos, y la princesa tenía terror de que se le rompiera el corazón. Por lo que le había dicho, ese hombre lo estaba usando sólo para placer personal, sin molestarse en conocerlo, y por qué no, quererlo. Tenía miedo de que Judal se enganchara realmente, que se enamorara…y saliera gravemente herido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado las gracias. Sonrió, mientras por la ventana entraba la luz rojiza del sol, anunciando los últimos momentos de la tarde.

* * *

**Hola!**

Disculpen la demora! no se qué me paso!XD

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegro que les guste el fic! haganme saber cualquier sugerencia que tengan, o critica...es bien recibida!

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

\- Qué vamos a hacer, hermano mío?.- dijo Koumei, preocupado.

Kouen miró a su alrededor, en la habitación. Él estaba sentado en la amplia cama de la habitación que Sinbad le había ofrecido para hospedarse allí. Koumei estaba sentado a su lado, a la derecha, y Kougyoku a su izquierda. La cama era tan amplia que los tenia bastante lejos. Hakuei estaba sentada frente a él, en una amplia silla, mientras Kouha estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, a su lado, y Judal sentado con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de su hermana.

Suspiró, apesadumbrado.

Habían recibido un informe de Hakuryuu a través de magia de clarividencia a larga distancia, que estaba cumpliendo funciones de embajador en el Imperio de Reim. Les había comentado que todo había ido bien, las negociaciones- que beneficiaban más que nada a Kou- estaban yendo viento en popa, hasta que la gran sacerdotisa, la Magi de Reim, había fallecido al fin. Sabían que tarde o temprano sucedería, porque cuando había partido de Magnostadt a Reim, ya parecía bastante deteriorada.

Y allí las negociaciones se habían derrumbado. Era ella la que las mantenía, buscando la paz para su Imperio, y al no estar más físicamente entre ellos, sus candidatos a rey se habían obnubilado de dolor, desorientados, y habían decidido cortar relaciones con el Imperio Kou. Lo que para Kouen, significaba la guerra.

\- Por lo pronto, lo correcto es que Hakuryuu salga de allí. No queremos que Reim tenga a uno de los nuestros y lo secuestre intentando doblegarnos.- Hakuei lo miró con horror.- No te preocupes, es solo por precaución. Reim no nos ha declarado la guerra.

\- Aun.- dijo Judal desde el suelo. Parecía fuera de si de emoción.

\- Esto no es un juego Judal-chan.- lo reprendió Kougyoku. El silencio se hizo de nuevo.

\- En todo caso, qué debemos hacer nosotros?.- volvió a preguntar Koumei. Todos tenían rostros preocupados- menos Judal. La seguridad del Magi era lo único que impedía que en el rostro de Kouen también se asomara la preocupación.- Debemos quedarnos aquí, o debemos volver a Kou?

\- No hemos decidido qué hacer con el nuevo enemigo que se nos presenta. No ha habido cambios desde que llegamos aquí, y la verdad, no seque es lo que esperábamos cuando aceptamos la invitación de Sinbad.- dijo Kouen, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

\- Y si le pedimos que se una a nosotros, en caso de que Reim nos ataque? Seria justo, considerando que habíamos establecido un acuerdo de paz entre los tres reinos.- dijo Kouha, bamboleando la cuchilla gigante que representaba su contenedor metálico.

\- Puede ser una posibilidad.- dijo Kouen, admirado por la capacidad mental de Kouha de querer sacar ventaja de la situación actual.

\- No íbamos a invadir Sindria?.- dijo Judal, enojado.

\- Judal-chan, basta!

\- Cállate, vieja bruja!.- dijo el Magi, parándose.- Creo que hay otro problema peor encima.

\- Asi es.- Kouen también se paró, haciendo que sus hermanos lo imitasen.- Aun tenemos que solucionar el tema de la sucesión de nuestro padre.

Hakuei bajó la mirada, apenada. Sabia que hablaban de su madre. Las palabras de Hakuryuu aun daban vueltas en su mente. No dudaba de su veracidad, confiaba ciegamente en su querido hermano, pero…el odio que lo consumía la asustaba. Tenia miedo que su hermano menor cometiera una locura.

\- Hakuei…no queremos ponerte en una situación difícil.- dijo Koumei, de repente.- Pero entiende que fue una sucesión dudosa, y que la Organización está detrás.

Koumei tenia razón. La Organización. Al Sarmen.

Kouen siempre había sospechado del poder que mantenía Gyokuen, de como se había librado de la dudosa muerte de su esposo, del abandono de sus hijos, de como había contraído matrimonio con su difunto padre…y ahora había mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones, asumiendo en su lugar.

Ya había hablado con Judal a solas, horas antes. Aun dudaba un poco del Magi oscuro, pero parecía decidido a abandonar la Organización. No sabia si iba a ser tan fácil como Judal creía, pero por lo menos, por el momento, a Kouen le bastaba que lo intentara, y que lo apoyara a él en sus planes. Le pareció que el Magi oscuro ocultaba algo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Asumió que no tenia nada que ver con sus problemas actuales. Quizás se hubiese peleado con su hermana Kougyoku. No le importaba demasiado, realmente.

\- Lo sé.- dijo Hakuei, sacando a Kouen de sus pensamientos.- Y lo sé todo, Hakuryuu me lo comentó.- le tembló un poco la voz.- Cuenten conmigo.- sus ojos brillaban de determinación.

\- Gracias.- dijo Kouen. Estaba genuinamente agradecido.- Por el momento, no veo alarma para que nos movamos. No creo que ataquen directamente, sin declarar la guerra primero.

\- Yo notaré si entran a Kou por la fuerza.- dijo Judal, serio. Todos lo miraron.- Si los infelices de Reim deciden su sentencia de muerte, se los hare saber.

\- Bien.- Kouen estaba mas tranquilo. Comenzaba a agradecer la presencia del Magi oscuro allí.

Sus palabras daban por concluida la reunión secreta. Esperaba que hubiese sido secreta.

* * *

Sinbad estaba empezando a tener problemas. Serios problemas.

Graves.

Y eran varios.

Luego de haber repetido otra sesión de sexo maravilloso con Judal, había vuelto a la realidad, recordando que había decidido hablar con Kouen sobre la situación actual de la guerra que se les avecinaba. Estaba decidido a forjar algún tipo de alianza con Kou, cuando el momento llegara. Francamente no deseaba entrar en guerra contra ningún imperio ni reino, por lo que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. Odiaba el sólo pensar que su pueblo sufriera las sangrientas consecuencias.

Por lo que le había tenido que pedir a Judal que se fuera, para poder alistarse para su reunión. Cosa que fue bastante difícil, porque el Magi se había encaprichado y parecía decidido a quedarse el resto de su vida en sus aposentos, desnudo sobre la gran cama. Había intentado seducirlo de vuelta, había gemido, incluso se había tocado a si mismo, y casi, casi lo había convencido. Estuvo a escasos milímetros de ceder y tirarse sobre Judal otra vez.

Pero recordó que, antes que un hombre con necesidades, era el Rey de Sindria. Y había tenido que insistir. Judal se había enfurecido, al no obtener lo que quería. Había vuelto a ser el odioso Magi que él conocía. Suspiró, apesadumbrado al recordarlo. Le había prometido que esa noche se verían de vuelta, y Judal había cedido, a regañadientes.

Aunque no sabía si iba a poder cumplir su promesa.

Desde que Judal había abandonado su habitación-por la ventana- y él se había alistado, y salido por la puerta, Ja'far se había convertido en su sombra. La culpa lo carcomía, ahora que había vuelto a la realidad, y temía que su visir lo notara en sus ojos; temía sentirse descubierto.

No se arrepentía de nada. Y eso es lo que más culpa le daba.

Durante su reunión con Kouen- en donde no había podido sacar nada en limpio, pues el estúpido de su hermano Koumei lo había interrumpido constantemente, casi logrando que Ja'far lo asesinara allí mismo- su subconsciente le recordaba una y otra vez los sonidos, las sensaciones, el placer que había sentido. Se sentía drogado.

Luego había tenido que, pese a querer afrontarlo, trabajar. Ja'far lo había seguido, por supuesto. Sinbad había sudado frío al entrar juntos en su despacho. Parecía que en su escritorio había pasado un tornado. Su visir lo había reprendido por dejar la ventana abierta de par en par. Otra vez la culpa lo atenazaba.

No había logrado concentrarse, pensando en lo que le esperaba esa noche. Sonrió pensando que las horas le harían crear más ansiedad a Judal, tanto como a él, y que estaría deseoso y receptivo. Y luego pensó…en Ja'far.

Cómo haría para evitar que su general fuese a su habitación esa noche? Le había dicho que luego arreglarían…sus cuestiones.

No quería caer en la comparación, realmente no quería hacerlo, porque el cariño que lo unía a Ja'far era de años de amistad, de aventuras que habían vivido juntos cuando el ex asesino había aceptado la proposición de formar un nuevo mundo para todos junto a él, y por qué no, de años como amantes. Ja'far siempre había sido incondicional con él, pese a lo gruñón y estricto que podía llegar a ser.

Se removió incomodo, otra vez, en su asiento en el gran comedor. Ya había caído la noche, y estaban sirviendo la cena.

No quería caer en la comparación, realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero era imposible. Más al ver como Judal comía de forma provocativa un trozo de tarta; no sabía como podía convertirlo en provocativo, pero tomaba la porción suavemente con los labios, para después lamerlos. Todo mientras lo observaba a él.

Ja'far era tan sumiso, tan tímido, tan indulgente con él…Judal era como la antítesis, siendo caprichoso, salvaje, tan desinhibido…tan erótico…

El fuego que recorría sus venas de solo pensar en lo poco que había hecho con el Magi no podía compararse con nada que hubiese vivido antes, y no entendía como- como había dicho Judal- el encuentro no se había dado antes. Se lamentó por el tiempo perdido.

\- Estás bien, Sin?.- preguntó Ja'far, a su lado, en tono suave.

\- Si, lo siento, estoy un poco distraído, es todo.- trató de sonar jovial, y que no se le notara la ansiedad. Se odiaba a si mismo.

\- Seguro?

Ja'far posó una de sus manos en uno de los muslos de Sinbad, por debajo de la mesa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en esa ocasión, el tacto lo incomodó un poco. Sintió que subía la mano, acercándose peligrosamente a algo que comenzaba a crecer…otra vez. Movió la pierna, inquieto. Se sentía incomodo con Ja'far intentando seducirlo; no porque le molestara realmente, sino porque la dureza entre sus piernas tenia otro nombre.

Finalmente la mano dio con su entrepierna, rozándolo suavemente. Disimuladamente, Sinbad vio como Ja'far se sonrojaba, avergonzado. Hasta el rubor de sus rostros era diferente…

\- Sin, esto es innecesario.- le reprochó.- Mira si alguien lo nota…

\- Quién va a notarlo? Además, fuiste tú quien me tocó en primer lugar.- dijo fingiendo indignación. Sintió como la mano se retiraba.

\- Qué indecoroso.

\- Qué rígido.- rió quedamente.

Sinbad miró hacia Judal. Se había quedado quieto, derecho en su asiento, mirando la escena con atención. Rayos, quizás había notado que Ja'far lo había acariciado…no, estaba delirando. No podría haberlo visto. Pero su inseguridad creció cuando la mirada carmesí iba de él hacia Ja'far, y de vuelta hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos, y desvió la mirada hacia Kouha, que parecía llamarlo.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Esperaba que no se hubiese percatado, sino…

Sino, qué? Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando. Si Judal se enojaba, y él rechazaba sus celos, no sería lo mejor para todos? No seria conveniente? Qué esperaba de todo aquello? Esperaba borrar el pasado, el rencor que todos sentían hacia el Magi, y que éste sentía hacia ellos, solo con sexo? Pensaba acaso que podrían convivir? Y qué pasaba con Ja'far?

\- Sin.- Ja'far lo había estado llamando. Le prestó atención.- No se qué te pasa, pero te he estado llamando.

\- Lo siento…

\- Kouen te esta mirando, otra vez.- ese tonito de rencor…

Miró y efectivamente Kouen lo miraba. Alzó la copa en su dirección, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, y posteriormente se levantó, dirigiéndose a uno de los patios del palacio. Entendiendo el mensaje, Sinbad también se incorporó, siguiéndolo. Todos estaban entretenidos en la comida, y a nadie pareció preocuparle ese hecho. Excepto a dos personas, por supuesto.

Ja'far hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero Sinbad lo detuvo suavemente.

\- No es necesario, no creo que quiera atacarme.

\- Pero….

\- Quizás quiera hablar conmigo a solas, Ja.- la mirada de Sinbad no daba lugar a otra cosa. La discusión estaba acabada.

\- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré.

* * *

Había visto un pequeño franeleo extraño, y luego, ese pecoso estúpido se había sonrojado, tal y como lo estaba haciendo él últimamente. Maldito fuera, Sinbad le había hecho algo. Estaba seguro.

Judal comenzó a mover una pierna insistentemente, nervioso. En realidad, estaba furioso. No podía pararse para encararlos, porque quedaría al descubierto. Además, si mataba a su perrito, seguro Sinbad se molestaría con él, y querría hacerle más de esas cosas geniales que le había hecho a la tarde.

Se acomodó en su asiento, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en su trasero. Frunció el ceño, más molesto aun. Después sintió como Kouen se levantaba de su asiento, y se iba caminando solo hacia los jardines. Curioso, iba a seguirlo, cuando notó que el rey idiota también se levantaba y tenia una pequeña discusión con el peliblanco. A continuación, éste ultimo se había quedado en el lugar, y Sinbad había salido.

Estaba decidido, tenia que seguirlos.

Pero cómo demonios iba a pararse sin que nadie lo notara? Todos lo estaban vigilando, incluso los estúpidos de sus conquistadores de laberinto, vieja incluida. Seguro que ante el mas mínimo movimiento alguien lo seguiría, y le impediría escuchar.

Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Quizás, si causaba una gran explosión…no, seguro se darían cuenta enseguida que él había sido el responsable. Sonrió ante la idea de escuchar un poco de gritos de horror, en vez de esas risas tontas y aburridas que ya lo torturaban de aburrimiento. Había prometido comportarse, pero estaba resultando tan difícil…

Metió la mano en su ropa, rebuscando su varita, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dejaba ver en su rostro; cuando su mano dio con el frío metal, iba a sacarla, cuando sintió una mano cálida en el hombro.

Se volteó rápidamente, sorprendido.

Era el Magi llorón, que le sonreía, parado detrás suyo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo; como lo pensó, todos los estaban mirando.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo unas palabras, podría ser posible?.- le sonrió cálidamente. Judal estaba por insultarlo, sino atacarlo, cuando notó, casi imperceptiblemente, como el rubio le guiñaba un ojo.

\- No me quites mucho tiempo.

Se incorporó. Sintió a Kougyoku removerse a su lado, inquieta. Los demás también parecían estarlo. Y seguro que los estúpidos esclavos de Sinbad también.

\- En ese caso, yo también quiero ir.- maldición, el enano había interferido.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema.- Judal miró a Yunnan con molestia, exasperado.

Fue él quien lideró la marcha, seguido por los demás Magis. El pequeñito se había atrasado bastante.

\- Lo siento, Ali baba- kun estaba preocupado.- dijo agitado. Había corrido desde el comedor a uno de los pasillos laterales, que se encontraba a oscuras.

\- Pesado, querrás decir.- Judal estaba con los brazos cruzados, impaciente por saber que quería el infeliz llorón ese.

\- Bien, vamos.- dijo Yunnan, feliz, mientras caminaba hacia los jardines.

\- Adonde vamos?.- preguntaron a la vez los otros dos Magis.

\- A donde más? A espirar a Sinbad, por supuesto.- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- Genial.

\- Eso esta mal!.- decía Aladdin, nervioso.

\- No lo está. Hay que saber las cosas que pasan por aquí, recuerda que estamos en guerra.- dijo Yunnan alegremente, quitándole importancia.

Y ahí fue cuando Judal lo notó. Después de decir eso, el Magi errante lo había mirado, y su expresión se había vuelto seria de pronto. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero sintió que lo atravesaba con la mirada. Y se sintió nervioso, expuesto.

Ese tipo sabia algo. Lo sabía.

Sabia lo que había pasado con Sinbad.

El gesto fue tan rápido, que cuando Judal reaccionó, ya estaba sonriendo de vuelta. Aladdin no lo había notado.

* * *

\- Qué quieres decir con una alianza? Explícate.- decía Sinbad en los jardines.

La posición era incomoda, pero oían bien. Judal y Aladdin se asomaban detrás de una columna, mientras Yunnan estaba recostado sobre ella, sin mirar la escena del patio. Seguía sonriendo.

\- La guerra con Reim es inminente, y debo proteger a mi familia. A mi Imperio. Creo que lo comprendes, verdad?.- dijo Kouen, serio como un muerto.

\- Por qué Reim les declararía la guerra? Judal está aquí, asi que no veo otro motivo para que se sientan provocados.

Por poco y no los vieron.

\- Maldito infeliz.- Yunnan tomó de la trenza a Judal, mientras Aladdin se había prendido de una de sus piernas, intentando que los otros dos no notaran su presencia.- Voy a matarlo…

\- Cállate.- dijo Yunnan.- No me dejas oír.- a continuación, se rió solo, como si disfrutara de una broma privada.

Siguieron oyendo.

\- La Magi de Reim ha muerto.

Tanto Judal como Aladdin se sorprendieron ante la noticia, uno por curiosidad, y el otro con dolor; Yunnan no parecía nada sorprendido.

\- Sus candidatos a rey no parecen querer formar una alianza con Kou, y lo mas probable es que en algún momento nos declaren la guerra. Solo quiero saber si cuento contigo.

\- Por qué piensas que yo te ayudare?.- dijo Sinbad, serio.

\- Porque se que tu respetas el tratado de paz que juramos mantener hasta acabar con la amenaza. Si Reim no la cumple, seremos nosotros los expuestos.

Judal se sorprendió de que Kouen usara el argumento de Kouha.

\- Interesante.- musitó Yunnan. Parecía en otro mundo.

\- Si eso sucede, primero está el dialogo. No iras a la guerra asi como asi.- Judal resopló, mientras los otros dos suspiraban aliviados.

\- Y si el dialogo falla, cuento contigo como aliado, rey de los 7 mares?

\- No fallará.

\- No evadas mi pregunta.

\- Déjame pensarlo. No es algo que pueda decidir por mi cuenta. Tengo gente en la cual confío y con la cual he levantado este reino, que tienen derecho a opinar.

\- Como gustes.- sintiendo pasos, los tres Magis rápidamente levitaron, quedando casi pegados al techo.- Cuando tengas una respuesta, házmela saber.

Era Kouen. Entró con paso decidido hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. A continuación, lo siguió Sinbad, minutos después. Cuando dejaron de oír los pasos, bajaron a tierra.

\- Asi que…- musitó Aladdin, apenado.

\- Asi es, murió hace un par de días.- dijo Yunnan, también apenado. Odiaba la muerte, y todo lo que esta traía.

\- Acaso no escucharon?! Habrá guerra!.- decía Judal, emocionado. Ambos lo observaron con cierto asco.

\- Es en lo único que piensas, verdad?.- dijo Aladdin molesto. No podía olvidar los problemas que el Magi oscuro les había causado.

\- Por supuesto.- dijo Judal, desafiante. Iba a sacar su varita.

\- Suficiente.

Yunnan los miró a ambos, serio. Aladdin bajó la cabeza, apenado. Judal, en cambio, sacó la varita y lo apuntó.

\- Vas a atacarme? Prometiste no armar jaleo aquí, si mal no recuerdo.- Judal abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, quedándose repentinamente mudo.

\- Cómo…

\- Aladdin?

Una cuarta voz los alertó. Era Ali baba, que miraba desde la distancia, preocupado.

\- Ah, Ali baba-kun!.- Aladdin corrió hacia él, despidiéndose con la mano de los otros dos.

Se quedaron solos.

\- Que cómo lo se? Porque te oí hablar con Kouen.- dijo Yunnan, sonriéndole.

\- Eso es imposible! Estoy seguro que nadie nos estaba espiando.- dijo Judal indignado y confundido.

\- Yo no estaba espiando. Los oí desde mi habitación.

La confesión dejó momentáneamente mudo a Judal. Su habitación? Sabia que su habitación no estaba pegada a la de Kouen…

\- Pusiste algún artilugio raro en su habitación?

\- No, lo oí desde mi habitación. Literalmente.- sonrió.

\- Eso es imposible.- repitió.

\- No lo es. Puedo oír todo los sonidos a un radio de varios kilómetros a la redonda, asi que puedo discriminar qué quiero y qué no quiero escuchar.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Asi es. Los escuché.- su mirada volvió a cambiar, como antes.- En realidad quería hablar contigo desde un principio, pero aproveche la oportunidad para que Aladdin y tú pudiesen escuchar a esos dos. Quiero saber qué pretendes.

\- Y a ti que te importa! Métete en tus asuntos.- estaba furioso. Se había puesto rojo al saberse descubierto en todo lo que había hecho allí. Ese idiota sabia absolutamente todo.

\- Si me importa. Sinbad es un antiguo amigo, sino el mas viejo que tengo con vida. Sólo quiero saber tus sentimientos por él.

\- Sentimientos? Qué sentimientos? No me hagas reír.- Yunnan desvió la mirada.

Nuevamente pasos. Judal se puso alerta al instante, y enojado, comprobó que Yunnan los había oído mucho antes que él.

La oscuridad dejó ver a dos figuras.

Eran Sinbad y su perrito faldero.

\- Ah, Sinbad!.- gritó feliz Yunnan.- Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

* * *

**Holaa!**

Perdon por la tardanza! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio :D

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, haganmelo saber! jajaja

**Nos leemos prontito!**


	13. Descubiertos

\- De verdad?.- Sinbad estaba sudando, otra vez.

Maldición. No podía creer que Judal hubiese abierto la boca, y le hubiese contado algo a Yunnan. Justo a Yunnan. No, imposible, estaba delirando. El Magi errante no podía saber nada. Estaba tan perseguido por la culpa, y por tener a Ja'far a su izquierda, que no pensaba con coherencia.

\- Asi es! Eres magnifico, de verdad.- decía Yunnan, riendo.- No sabía que se te daban tan bien esas cosas, aunque bueno, con todo lo que se dice de ti, no es de extrañar.

Sinbad miró aterrado a Judal, quien a su vez, miraba horrorizado a Yunnan. Oh, demonios…no podía ser cierto…

\- De qué habla, Sin?.- susurró Ja'far, a su lado, confundido.

\- No…no lo sé…

\- De que voy a hablar? De cómo peleaste en Magnostadt, tonto!.- dijo riendo.

Ni Sinbad ni Judal sabían cómo disimular el alivio. Aunque Ja'far los miraba con desconfianza, alternativamente a los tres.

\- De qué creías que hablaba, estúpido? De lo bueno que es en la cama?

\- Oh dios querido. Ahora era Yunnan quien miraba con horror a Judal, y era Sinbad quien iba a sufrir un colapso. Ja'far lo miró, primero con horror, después con enojo, y luego con satisfacción. Sinbad sintió cierto frio recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio esa mirada; se la había visto en contadas ocasiones, cuando había gozado viendo correr la sangre, en el pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba, en eso si se parecían…

\- Lo dices como si lo supieras.- dijo en un susurro que, en el silencio del corredor oscuro y desierto, se oyó claro. El silencio reinó, mientras en Sinbad crecía la desesperación. Que haría si se mataban allí mismo? O peor…si lo descubrían en su trampa? Se aliarían en su contra, en vez de asesinarse entre ellos?

\- Bueno, quizás sea solo un mito. Solo lo sabrán quienes han estado con él.- dijo Yunnan conciliadoramente, sonriendo. Se notaban los nervios en sus facciones.- creo que debemos volver, los demás se preocuparán.

\- Es verdad, no quiero que se arme revuelo.- Ja'far se había calmado de repente, olvidando lo anterior, volviendo a ser el general responsable y dedicado que era.- Vamos, Sin.- lo miró amenazador.

\- Si…vamos.- antes de emprender la caminata, vio que Judal se quedaba atrás, mientras Ja'far y Yunnan avanzaban hacia el comedor.- Vamos?.- su tono lastimero daba asco.

\- Ve tú. Nos vemos después.- lo dijo normalmente, pero Sinbad no pudo evitar escuchar un tono seductor en la voz. Quizás porque sabía a qué se refería.

\- Sí, yo…

Judal ya no estaba. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había desaparecido. Quería avisarle que corrían peligro, que tal vez era mejor dejarlo, que debía vigilar a Ja'far…pero no le dio oportunidad. Y eso hizo que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas, incitándolo a correr el riesgo.

Se sentía como un niño en una aventura, en constante peligro de ser descubierto; Sinbad pensó, mientras caminaba, que realmente no estaba tomando noción de lo que hacía.

* * *

Judal estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Le estaba tomando bastante tiempo, incluso levitando, llegar a los aposentos de Sinbad. Estaba seguro que a esas horas ya nadie lo vería, ni los guardias del palacio. Kouen había "decidido" entretenerlos después de la cena con una pesada y aburrida charla sobre como gobernar el mundo; en otro momento, y otra circunstancia, lo hubiese escuchado embelesado, con las posibilidades de caos que todo eso deparaba. Pero cuando la hora se convirtió en más de 3 horas de discurso, hasta Koumei había empezado a abanicarse, impaciente.

Después había tenido que aguantar a la vieja, que maldita fuera, lo conocía demasiado bien, y había notado su impaciencia; le había tenido que confesar, muy a regañadientes, que iba a verse con "esa persona". Ahora, levitando por el ultimo corredor que le faltaba recorrer, pensó que no era mala idea que Kougyoku lo supiera; tendría alguien que mentiría por él si las cosas se le salían de control. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No le gustaba depender de nadie.

Salió del pasillo y ascendió en la oscuridad de la madrugada, únicamente iluminado por la luna. Llegó hasta la ventana de Sinbad, sonriendo al notarla abierta; apoyándose en el borde, vio con un poco de molestia que todo estaba oscuro. Frunció el ceño, saltando dentro. No lo había esperado.

Frustrado y bastante decepcionado, caminó cauteloso por la habitación, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Al llegar a la cama, entrecerró los ojos para intentar distinguir algo, notando casi al instante a Sinbad dormido. Destapado. Completamente desnudo.

Rápidamente, el calor acudió a su rostro, pero esta vez, en vez de molestarle, se sintió agradable. Podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba con insistencia en su pecho, al tiempo que sus piernas se movían solas, rodeando la cama para sentarse en el borde, junto a Sinbad. Había estado esperando el momento de volver a verlo a solas, pero no había notado la terrible ansiedad que lo había estado embargando, y que ahora surgía en todo su esplendor.

Dormía boca abajo, profundamente. Con el dorso de su mano, apenas rozó su espalda, descendiendo y volviendo a subir; sintió que suspiraba en sueños.

Se inclinó hacia él, para mirarlo más detenidamente. Era atractivo, no lo podía negar. Su rostro estaba relajado, pero conservaba sus facciones varoniles, al igual que su cuerpo, bastante más corpulento que el suyo. Viéndolo asi, le parecía bastante estúpido que cuando estaba en Kou y había decidido ir a Sindria, no se hubiese percatado que no sólo había buscado el poder en Sinbad, sino también "estar con él".

Se atrevió a tocarlo con la palma de la mano, haciendo más contacto con su piel. Acarició su espalda, admirando la suavidad de su piel. Miró su rostro, estudiándolo, por si lo despertaba. Nada había cambiado. Se preguntó, por un momento, como sabría su piel. Rápidamente, y sin pensarlo siquiera, se inclinó aún más, sacando la lengua en el proceso, tocando apenas su espalda. El contacto le pareció grandioso, y quiso más.

Quería todo.

Lamió su espalda con hambre, notando que no solo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo se encendía. Tenía calor, demasiado. Corrió el cabello de Sinbad, suelto en la cama, para lamer su cuello. Lo oyó suspirar, aun dormido. Le sorprendía el sueño pesado que tenía.

Se estaba cansando de solo lamer, quería aún más. Quería chuparlo, morderlo, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un animal salvaje. Claramente no le importaba. Tomaría lo que él quisiera, todo lo que deseaba de Sinbad. Después de todo, en esos momentos era suyo.

Y asi lo hizo.

No pudo evitar gemir quedamente, lleno de un gozo que hasta ese momento desconocía, cuando le clavó suavemente sus dientes en el hombro. Quería apretar, lastimarlo. Se atrevió a morder más fuerte, hasta que sintió como su lengua chocaba con un sabor metálico. Lo había lastimado.

Lamió su herida con ímpetu, completamente extasiado. Y sintió un fuerte agarre en una de sus muñecas, y como esta era tironeada hacia abajo; sorprendido, notó que Sinbad había despertado, seguramente por el dolor, había tomado su mano, y la había dirigido a su entrepierna, completamente rígida. No pudo sino reír, divertido.

\- Es realmente grande.- aun no podía creer que eso entrara todo en él- se sentía orgulloso por ello.

\- Dices las cosas más agradables.- dijo Sinbad en tono ronco. Se dio vuelta, encarándolo, aun acostado, permitiendo que Judal quedara sentado sobre él, con las piernas abiertas.

* * *

A pesar del dolor que había sentido, no podía dejar de sentirse malditamente excitado.

Lo había despertado inmediatamente, pero algo, dentro de él, había sabido que no debía temer. Ya conocía el contacto de Judal, y sabía que había sido él el que lo había mordido. Había tardado tanto, que pensó que se había olvidado de él…y sentirlo asi, sobre él, intentando comérselo…solo eso le había provocado una terrible erección, y no había dudado en hacérselo saber.

Otra vez ese sonido. Esa risa sensual, juguetona.

Judal lo miraba sonrojado, contento, desde arriba, sentado sobre él. Había apoyado ambas manos en su pecho, apretando; parecía muy ansioso.

\- Sólo digo la verdad.- su voz estaba ronca, como la de él.- Pensé que te habías olvidado.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo de ti.- dijo Sinbad, acariciando los abdominales marcados del Magi, introduciendo su mano por debajo del top negro, rozando uno de sus pezones. Lo oyó suspirar.

\- Tú eras el dormido!

Retiró el torso hacia atrás, impidiendo el contacto con su mano; Sinbad estiró el brazo, deseoso por seguir tocando su suave piel, que estaba siendo iluminada sutilmente por la luna, dándole un aspecto hermoso, casi sobrenatural. Cuando casi logra alcanzarlo, Judal golpeó su mano con la suya, dándole una cachetada. Sinbad frunció el ceño, indignado, volviendo a estirar el brazo. Otro golpe. Y otro.

\- Déjame tocarte.- pidió. No le importaba que su voz hubiese sonado a suplica.

\- No quiero.- dijo simplemente. Parecía divertido con la situación, mientras Sinbad corcoveaba bajo él, intentando alcanzarlo.

\- Vamos.- su voz intentó sonar seductora, y Judal entrecerró sus ojos rojos, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

Sinbad sintió una leve presión en la entrepierna, y miró hacia abajo. Judal se había sentado sobre su erección, aun vestido, y lo miraba divertido. Onduló las caderas, hacia adelante y atrás, en un movimiento lento, demasiado lento.

No pudo evitar gemir. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, y Sinbad no pudo más que cerrar los ojos; pero rápidamente los abrió, porque quería verlo. Se movía hacia delante y atrás, sobre él, moviendo las caderas y contoneando la cintura; sus músculos se contraían débilmente. A sus ojos, se movía mejor que cualquiera de las bailarinas que intentaban seducirlo en su reino. Lo provocaba. En realidad, lo estaba masturbando con su danza.

\- Te gusta?.- suspiró el Magi oscuro. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él lo hacía. Sinbad subió sus caderas, golpeando despacio la entrepierna de Judal, que no había parado su franeleo. Lo oyó gemir, complacido.- Hazlo de vuelta.

Claramente obedeció la orden. Varias veces. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero con esos movimientos y esas palabras sueltas, lo estaba llevando al límite. Judal gimió más fuerte, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyándose otra vez en su pecho con los brazos estirados. Estaba agitado, y su trenza se movía débilmente con el baile que aún no había cesado. Lo sintió hacer más presión sobre su entrepierna, y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos. Iba a lograr que acabara allí mismo.

\- Espera.- Sinbad estaba agitado, y no quería realmente que parara.

\- No te gusta?.- preguntó Judal entre gemidos. No se contenía, y eso ponía a mil a Sinbad.

\- Si sigues asi, acabaré ahora mismo.

\- Y eso no es bueno?.- rió entre sus gemidos. Su erección pulsó.

\- Detente. Ahora.

\- No quiero parar…ah…no puedo…

\- Judal.- lo tomó por las caderas, frenándolo. Se quejó, realmente frustrado, intentando apartarlo.- No me decías antes que lo querías dentro?

Pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras. Maldición, había dado resultado, había dejado de luchar, y lo miraba, aun agitado, sin decir nada. Oh dios, había dado en el blanco…quería que dejara su semilla en su interior…

Dejó de sentir la tan placentera presión, y sintió frío de repente. Judal lo miraba, sentado en cuclillas, a su lado. Lo estaba mirando como lo había visto ver a Kouen, la noche anterior; tenía la cabeza ladeada, con la trenza colgando, moviéndose por inercia, y su torso levemente inclinado hacia él; lo miraba, ansioso, esperando.

\- Qué esperas para llenarme con eso?.- dijo, rojo furioso.

A Sinbad no le daban ni las piernas ni los brazos para abalanzarse sobre él, más por el hecho de que Judal lo esquivaba ágilmente. Se reía divertido de él, mientras se revolcaban por toda la cama. A ninguno parecía importarle que todo eso pudiese ser escuchado por cualquiera que pasara por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Qué lento eres, viejo.- dijo, sentándose de repente. Tomó su top y la tela blanca que lo cubría, y la sacó, pasándola lentamente por sus brazos, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Sinbad estiró otra vez la mano, sentado frente a él, y Judal permitió que lo acariciara.- Me gusta cómo me miras.

\- Me gusta mirarte.- otra vez, gustar era poco. Demasiado poco. Nada, diría.

\- También me gusta cuando me tocas asi.- Sinbad se acercó, abrazándolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a él. El Magi gimió, buscando mayor contacto, arqueándose hacia delante. Sinbad no supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado el collar, tirándolo al suelo, sin importarle demasiado.- Sabes?

\- Mmm?.- Sinbad estaba besando su cuello delicadamente.

\- Mas fuerte.- exigió el otro, caprichoso. Sinbad chupó con ímpetu su piel. Estaba seguro que dejaría alguna marca en ella.- Sabes una cosa? Cuando estamos asi, no tengo deseos de matarte.

\- Qué alivio.- rió el otro, complacido con el hecho de despertar sentimientos un poco más cariñosos en el Magi. Por lo menos no intentaría matarlo. Por el momento.

\- Lo digo en serio.- Judal lo abrazó, pegándose a él.- Más, más fuerte.- pidió de nuevo, suspirando, impaciente.

\- Voy a lastimarte.- Sinbad iba a comérselo allí mismo, si Judal se lo pedía. Estaba tan caliente que no le importaba ya obedecer cualquier cosa.

\- Hazlo, no me importa, quiero más.- Sinbad lo mordió. Solo apretó con sus dientes un poco, despertando un amplio gemido en el pelinegro.

Mordió más fuerte. Y chupó y lamió el mismo lugar. Y volvía a repetirlo. Y Judal parecía a punto de explotar, como él. Como horas antes, volvió a deslizar una mano dentro del pantalón de Judal, mientras seguía torturando su cuello. En seguida buscó su entrada, desesperado. Introdujo un dedo sin contemplación, moviéndolo rápidamente.

Judal se arqueó, sentándose sobre su mano. Suspiraba y gemía con los ojos cerrados. Sinbad no pudo sino morderse los labios, extasiado al verlo.

\- Mete los tres, ahora.- exigió con violencia.- Vamos, hazlo!

\- No, poco a poco.- sabía que se impacientaría. En cierta forma, le encantaba pincharlo así para que se molestara un poco.

\- No, ahora…ponlos.- dijo lastimeramente, repitiendo el movimiento con sus caderas, hacia delante y atrás, intentando penetrarse más con el único dedo que Sinbad había introducido.

\- Pídemelo bien, y lo haré.- Sin haberlo notado, Sinbad estaba acariciando su erección. No aguantaba más su propio juego.

\- No…-se apoyó en sus hombros, frustrado. Seguía moviéndose, y Sinbad aprovechó y movió en forma circular el dedo en su interior, rápidamente, hundiéndolo más.- Ah!...por…por favor…hazlo…

Judal ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Sinbad, agitado. Sinbad no tardó en introducir dos dedos más, haciendo que el Magi abriese las piernas completamente, apoyándose por completo en su cuerpo.

\- Los pantalones.- dijo Sinbad, sin coherencia.- Sácalos, por todos los cielos…

\- Si me los saco, sacarás los dedos.- dijo, ofuscado. Seguía moviéndose, dilatándose sólo, mientras Sinbad intentaba retirar su manos.- No!

\- Maldición, Judal…no podré penetrarte sino los saco.- el otro rezongó, pero accedió. Estaban ambos desesperados.

El pantalón voló hacia algún lado, y antes de que Sinbad pudiese lanzarse sobre él, Judal se le adelantó. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Sinbad, que estaba sentado entre las sabanas desparramadas y arrugadas. Lentamente, Judal acercó su rostro al del mayor, quien los abrazó otra vez por la cintura, atrayéndolo para que sus labios hicieran finalmente contacto. Judal esquivaba su boca, jugando, hasta que Sinbad cazó sus labios con fiereza, haciéndolo gemir. No tardaron en fusionar sus labios, mientras sus lenguas intentaban apoderarse de la boca del otro. Ambos suspiraban dentro del beso, deseando aún más contacto.

Judal se incorporó solo un poco, adelantando las caderas. Sinbad se hizo levemente hacia atrás, intuyendo su movimiento. Comenzó a introducir su miembro, empalándose. Para impresión de Sinbad, lo hizo demasiado rápido, temiendo haberlo lastimado. Pero no. Judal se quedó quieto, acostumbrándose, separando sus labios para respirar. Se sentía tan caliente, tan estrecho…

Esperando que volviera a moverse, Sinbad tomó la trenza de Judal, buscando su final. Judal lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, distraído, mientras el rey le desataba el nudo que mantenía bajo control su cabello. Lentamente, comenzó a deshacer la trenza, dejando su cabello suelto, largo, desparramado por su espalda, su pecho, la cama, y sobre Sinbad.

\- Para qué? Es molesto.- dijo, intentando hacer el cabello hacia atrás.

\- Me gusta así.- Sinbad enredó varios dedos en un mechón, jugando con él.

\- Mmm…

Comenzó a moverse. Era Judal, era intenso. No esperó, y empezó con movimientos rápidos, ondulados, sosteniéndose en los hombros de Sinbad. Su cabello se movía sobre el pecho amplio de Sinbad, acariciándolo. Éste hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, sin contenerse, escuchándose continuamente por largos minutos. Judal, cansado de su cabello, lo tomó con sus dos manos, manteniéndolo atrás, mientras luchaba por no caer hacia delante mientras seguía moviéndose, al no tener más apoyo. Sinbad lo tomó por las caderas, guiándolo.

\- No…no lo encuentro.- dijo Judal, molesto. Sinbad sabía bien a que se refería.- Ayúdame.

\- Deberías encontrarlo, búscalo más.- Sinbad no pudo evitar gemir cuando el Magi cambiaba los movimientos, intentando dar con ese punto mágico dentro de él. Comenzaba a impacientarse, lo notaba.

\- No puedo!.- estalló, enojado. Dejó de moverse, cansado y frustrado.- Haz algo, quieres?

\- Siempre tan exigente.- se quejaba, pero eso era lo que le encantaba de Judal. Lo tumbó en la cama, empujándolo, mientras salía de su interior bruscamente, arrancandole un brusco gemido al Magi.- A ver…

Sumiso, Judal abrió las piernas, ansioso. Pero Sinbad no se movió. El menor lo miró, confundido.

\- Date la vuelta. Contra el poste del dosel.- fue una orden. Lo dijo de la manera más estricta que pudo, serio. Judal frunció el ceño. Lo notaba, estaba por protestar ante la orden.

Pero increíblemente, obedeció. Se dio la vuelta, y gateó hasta dar con uno de los doseles de su cama, arrodillándose frente a él, mientras se agarraba con las dos manos. Viéndolo asi, parecía en penitencia, en un rincón. Lo vio abrir las piernas, para luego alzar su trasero perfecto en su dirección.

\- Por favor.- dijo, suplicante.

Maldición.

Lo penetró con tanta violencia, que Judal gritó. Por un momento pensó que lo había lastimado, pero al notar como movía el trasero contra él, buscando más, se percató de que sin querer, había dado con ese lugar tan deseado de una sola vez. Se agarró de sus caderas con ambas manos, con fuerza, y comenzó a penetrarlo en el mismo ángulo, logrando que Judal gritara más fuerte y se apoyara completamente en el poste de madera, quedando casi en cuatro sobre la cama.

\- Más despacio, alguien va a oírte.- le dijo Sinbad entre jadeos, mientras seguía penetrándolo con la misma violencia. No podía parar.

\- No puedo, es…se siente demasiado bien.- dijo, jadeando, agitado. Sinbad comenzaba a alarmarse por el volumen de sus gemidos, pese a que eran música para sus oídos.

Le tapó la boca con una mano y, acercándose aún más a su cuerpo, comenzó a penetrarlo rápida y profundamente, como un poseso. Literalmente estaba golpeando el trasero de Judal con su pelvis. Podía sentir las vibraciones de los gritos sosegados del menor en su mano. Menos mal que había tapado su boca.

Estuvieron así varios minutos más. O quizás horas, no lo sabían. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

No iba a aguantar más. Sentía el leve tirón en sus testículos que indicaba que el final estaba cerca. Con la otra mano que le quedaba, tomó la erección de Judal, masturbándolo rápidamente. Sintió que entre sus jadeos solapados, el Magi lamía su mano, intentando pasar la lengua entre sus dedos.

Sinbad lo escuchó lloriquear, luego gemir, y finalmente gritar fuertemente en su mano, varias veces. En la otra, sintió el líquido espeso y caliente salir en grandes chorros, mientras daba unas estocadas más, ya no aguantando más, y lo llenaba completamente, gimiendo sonoramente, intentando no gritar también.

Soltó a Judal, quien se desplomó en la cama, con el trasero levantado. Pese a ya haber acabado, Sinbad no podía detener el leve movimiento de su pelvis, aun dentro del menor, quien gemía quedamente.

\- Otra vez?.- preguntó, complacido. Aún estaba agitado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el colchón.

\- No, espera un poco.- se obligó a salir de su interior, sentándose en la cama.

Judal se incorporó, gateando hacia él, metiéndose entre sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Sinbad le acarició la espalda y el cabello suavemente. Ambos aun no recuperaban sus respiraciones.

\- Para ser tan viejo, estuviste genial.- dijo en tono burlón, mientras reía despacio contra su pecho. Sinbad no pudo sino acompañarlo.

\- Aun puedo ser mejor. Y no soy viejo.

\- Estoy esperando, rey tonto.

\- Con un demonio, Judal…no te cansas ni un poco?

\- De esto, nunca.

* * *

Algo molestaba sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, aun medio dormido.

Dio la vuelta en su cama, desperezándose, mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas. Se sentía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Pero también se sentía contento, satisfecho. Rió dentro de su ensoñación, abrazándose a la almohada. Recordaba por qué estaba asi de contento.

Ah, ese rey estúpido sí que sabía hacerlo gozar. Y él no podía parar de hacerlo, no podía parar de desear repetir uno y otra vez lo que habían hecho esa noche. Movió las piernas, sintiendo que entre sus muslos resbalaba una sustancia liquida. Suspiró, complacido.

Volvió a girarse, estirándose en el proceso. Frunció el ceño. Otra vez esa maldita molestia en los ojos…qué rayos…

Abrió los ojos, de repente, sentándose bruscamente en la cama.

Era de día. La molestia en sus ojos era el sol, que se filtraba por la ventana; podía oír a los pájaros cantando cerca. Miró detenidamente la ventana. Maldición, era realmente de día. No acababa de amanecer solamente. Y miró a su lado.

Sinbad dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo que ocurría. Estaba boca arriba, y roncaba débilmente. La mano de Judal lo había tocado cuando se había girado, pero él no lo había notado.

Más calmado, lo observó detenidamente. Y sonrió, cansado pero a la vez, divertido. Sinbad tenía entre sus piernas una gran erección matutina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y ya bastante despierto él también, se arrodilló, y gateó hasta la entrepierna del mayor. Miró detenidamente su pene, como estudiándolo. No sabía si podía lograrlo…

Lentamente, lo tomó entre sus dedos, delicadamente. Estaba duro, y sintió un leve salto que dio en cuanto lo tocó. Envalentonado, acercó el rostro. Lo lamió, avergonzado primero, más confiado después. Pudo ver que de la punta de su miembro surgía un líquido transparente. Curioso, quiso saber qué gusto tendría…

Salado. Le gustó.

Comenzó a lamerlo allí, esperando recibir más de eso. Asi que eso era lo que Sinbad le metía…si hubiese sabido que era tan delicioso, le habría pedido que se lo dé en la boca y no allí…

Lo tocó con sus labios, queriendo introducirlo en su boca. Sentía el calor en su cara, pero estaba ansioso por hacerlo, no asustado. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciarlo tanto con los labios como con la lengua. Y notó la mano de Sinbad en su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada. El rey lo miraba sonrojado, con los ojos dorados entrecerrados, levemente agitado. Empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo, buscando más contacto.

Emocionado, y queriendo más, Judal lo metió todo en su boca. No le importó ahogarse en el proceso, lo valía por haber escuchado el ronco gemido de Sinbad al hacerlo. Le encantaba hacer aquello, realmente…

\- Realmente te gusta, eh?.- preguntó entre gemidos el rey tonto, encorvándose hacia atrás, mientras Judal chupaba con ansias.- Oh si…asi, más rápido…

Sinbad iba a estallar en segundos, lo sabía. Judal le practicaba sexo oral con tantas ansias, pero a la vez, tan delicadamente, que parecía querer comérselo; realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello. Por lo que decidió, por placer personal, entusiasmarlo un poco más.

\- Si sigues asi…saldrá todo.- Judal lo miró. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban, mostrando la diversión que sentía.- Oh, maldición…

Se lo estaba tomando en serio. Muy en serio.

No aguantó mucho más, por supuesto. Miserablemente, no había durado ni 5 minutos, cuando acabó y se derramó completamente en la boca del Magi. Juraba que iba a tener otro orgasmo al ver como el líquido resbalaba por las comisuras de su boca, incapaz de tragarlo todo.

\- Delicioso.- dijo el Magi, sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a lamerlo otra vez, intentando acabar con lo que había derramado.

\- Judal, vas a matarme…

Pero un estruendo proveniente de la puerta los paralizó a ambos. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, porque el golpe había sido tan fuerte, que la puerta se había abierto de par en par, dejando pasar a dos personas.

Sinbad quería que se lo tragara la tierra, literalmente.

Eran Aladdin y Ali baba. El primero parecía huir del segundo, y por lo poco que pudo notar dentro de su pánico, ambos estaban casi desnudos.

\- Sinbad-sama, yo…ah…- Aladdin quedó parado, camino hacia su cama, con brazo levantado en su dirección, observando la escena.

\- Creo que interrumpimos algo.- dijo en un hilo de voz, Ali baba.

* * *

Buenas!

Perdon por demorar tanto! XD

**Les esta gustando el fic? Haganme saber cualquier comentario que tengan! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia! :D**

Nos estamos leyendo!


	14. Ansiedad

De todos los que podían haber entrado, de cierta forma, Sinbad agradecia que fuesen ellos dos. Aunque el pánico no se lo sacaba nada. Ni nadie.

Y es que ambos chicos habían quedado paralizados al verlos, y no era para menos: Sinbad estaba desnudo, tumbado en la cama, con Judal entre sus piernas, también desnudo, con la boca peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

\- Cierra la puerta, infeliz!.- gritó Judal, histérico, a Ali baba. Éste pareció reaccionar, y se tumbó con violencia sobre la puerta, cerrándola. Quedo apoyado sobre ella, en shock. Su cara lo demostraba.

\- Chicos, yo…puedo explicarlo…

\- Sinbad-sama…

\- Qué vas a explicar, lo obvio? Yo puedo darles un informe detallado.- dijo el Magi oscuro en tono de burla hacia él. Sinbad lo miró con rencor. Judal parecía, lejos de avergonzarse o preocuparse por las consecuencias, divertirse con la situación.

\- Judal, basta. No empeores las cosas.- dijo, rígido. Vio como Judal lo miraba enojado, sentándose en la cama. Sinbad aprovechó para incorporarse, y taparse rápidamente con una sabana perdida por ahí, en el revoltijo.

\- Además.- siguió el Magi, ignorando su pedido.- Ellos no parecen en una situación muy diferente…o me equivoco, Pequeñito?

La cara de Aladdin era un poema. Estaba rojo, al igual que Ali baba, pero parecía a punto de desmayarse por lo que acababa de decir Judal. Sinbad lo miró mas detenidamente. No llevaba nada de ropa; parecía tapado con una toalla, y estaba mojado; miró a Ali baba, quien estaba en las mismas circunstancias…acaso…

\- No se de qué hablas.- murmuró Aladdin, violento. Se tironeaba insistentemente del cabello azul, suelto en esos momentos. Parecía no saber en que agujero meterse. Sinbad se sintió identificado.

\- Claro, y yo soy dulce.- dijo en tono de burla, para luego estallar en carcajadas, cruelmente. Sinbad iba a matarlo.

\- Cállate, maldito! Y tú, que intentas apoderarte de Sindria usando estos viles trucos! Ya sabia yo que los Ren estaban aquí por algo.- gritó Ali baba, rojo, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

\- Me estas llamando puta, imbécil?!.- Judal iba a incorporarse para buscar su varita, pero Sinbad lo impidió, jalando de su brazo.- Suéltame, estúpido!

\- Tranquilízate!.- los 4 estaban histéricos, y no era para menos.- Si alguien mas escucho como abrieron la puerta, vendrá pronto. Creo que...

\- Si, lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- dijo Aladdin rápidamente.

\- Aladdin…

\- No se preocupe, Sinbad-sama…no diremos nada.- Aladdin le sonrió, dentro de sus nervios.

\- Pero…!

\- Vamos, Ali baba-kun!

Empujándolo, salieron de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Aun podían escuchar los gritos de Ali baba.

Judal golpeó a Sinbad, soltándose violentamente. El rey lo miró, atónito por la agresividad de su rostro.

\- Qué te pasa? Si no te diste cuenta, tuvimos suerte de que fueran ellos y no Ja'far. Sino estuviéramos muertos ya, todo el mundo lo sabría.- dijo, molesto y dolido por la reacción de Judal.

\- Que qué me pasa? Eres un idiota, como siempre lo dije!

Comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad, sin que Sinbad pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Cómo es que segundos antes todo era tan maravilloso, y ahora…

\- Por lo menos dime que te pasa, si soy tan idiota de no verlo.- pidió. Se sentía realmente mal, y no sabía la verdadera razón. No era por Aladdin y Ali baba…sabia que ellos no lo traicionarían, aunque seguramente tendría que tener una muy incomoda charla…

Judal lo miró, ya vestido. Estaba rehaciendo su trenza rápidamente. Parecía mas calmado, aunque no por eso volvía a ser el Judal de la noche anterior.

\- No me defendiste.- dijo, simplemente. Ató el final de su trenza, caminando hacia la ventana, con la varita en la mano; miró hacia afuera, antes de subirse al borde.

\- En qué no te defendí? No te entiendo.- Sinbad aprovechó que estaba de espaldas a él, y se acercó rápidamente. El Magi no lo notó llegar, pero Sinbad sí notó la fuerza con la que apretaba el mango de metal de la varita.- Por favor, explícamelo.

Judal se sobresaltó, al notar por fin la cercanía de Sinbad. Se dio vuelta, y casi se cae de la ventana, sino hubiera sido porque el rey lo había sostenido de ambos brazos. Intentó zafarse, otra vez agresivamente. Sinbad no se lo permitió. No entendía su reacción, pero le dolía mucho…quería que volviera a ser el Judal de antes, SU Judal. Estaba desesperado.

Lo apoyó con fuerza contra la pared, pero delicadamente, para evitar que saltara por la ventana. Intentó resistirse, pero Sinbad se apretó a él, haciendo presión.

\- No oíste lo que dijo ese idiota?.- dijo Judal, casi susurrándolo. Sinbad tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escucharlo.

\- La verdad no le preste atención, estaba mas preocupado por ti.- lo vio sonrojarse, apretando sus labios y desviando la mirada. Y se desesperó. La cosa venia por ahí…acaso creía que no se preocupaba por él? qué había dicho Ali baba?

\- Él me trató de puta, mierda…dijo que los de Kou intentan engatusarte a través de mi, como si yo fuera a caer tan bajo…!

No pudo terminar la frase.

Sinbad le selló los labios con los suyos, apretándose más a él. Judal se resistió al principio, pero lentamente fue correspondiéndole, relajándose, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Sinbad, mientras éste lo tomaba de la cintura desnuda, acercándolo. Lo oyó gemir en su boca, cuando chupó su labio inferior.

La verdad, jamás pensó eso de Judal. No sabia si había sido un ingenuo, o las reacciones corporales del Magi cuando estaba con él lo habían convencido, pero nunca pensó que intentara convencerlo con sexo. Conociendo a Judal, no podría estar utilizando para ese tipo de fines alguna táctica diferente a la violencia. Él era asi, caprichoso y salvaje. Tenia todo lo que él quería, o morías en el proceso.

Por eso fue que le dolieron las palabras de Ali baba, aunque lo entendía, y se había sentido enternecido por Judal, quien había esperado que lo defendiera.

Se separaron, agitados, buscando aire. Sinbad acarició el rostro de Judal con la nariz, apesadumbrado, volviendo a la realidad.

\- Qué vamos a hacer, Judal?.- le susurró. El aludido lo miró, con esos ojos rojos tan llamativos que tenía. A Sinbad lo cautivaban, no importara que emoción reflejaran.

\- Qué quieres decir? No te dijo el enano que no diría nada?.- preguntó, buscando sus labios otra vez. Sinbad no podía rechazarlo. Ni quería hacerlo, realmente.

\- No me refería a eso.- dijo tomando aire. Judal estaba besándole el mentón, bajando por su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos.- Judal…

\- Mmm?.- maldición, se estaba excitando otra vez. Qué era lo que le hacía ese Magi?

\- Que vamos a hacer nosotros? Con esto que tenemos?

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Judal, que dejó de besarlo, y lo miró.

Le sonrió sinceramente, y a Sinbad le faltó el aire.

\- Me gusta estar contigo asi. Te lo dije anoche. Me gusta como me miras y como me tocas, y me encanta lo que me haces sentir.- dijo, sin pudor alguno, aunque aun tenía las mejillas rosadas.- No veo que tengamos que hacer algo diferente.

\- Y seguiremos asi, escondiéndonos todo el tiempo, hasta que alguien nos vea?.- le dijo, sin poder creerlo. Si Judal le decía que si, no iba a poder negarse…no tenia la fuerza de voluntad, era demasiado egoísta.

\- No veo por qué no.- dijo, desfachatado.

\- Y cuando vuelvan a Kou?.- Judal pareció pensarlo. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

\- Puedo viajar, no me molestaría.- dijo al fin. A Sinbad se le aflojaron las piernas. Tanto le gustaba?.- O…

\- O?.- Sinbad notó la indecisión en su rostro.

\- O puedo ser tu Magi.- le espetó, nervioso.

\- Judal…creo que ya hablamos de esto…

\- Lo que pasa entre nosotros no cambia nada?.- maldición, lo estaba manipulando. Y lo estaba logrando…

Pero un nuevo golpe en la puerta, mucho más suave, los alarmó.

\- Sin, voy a entrar.- dijo Ja'far afuera. Entraron en pánico.

\- No, espera!.- gritó el aludido. Se giró hacia Judal.- Debes irte.

\- Piénsalo.

\- Lo haré.- le dio un ultimo beso, demasiado corto, y antes de darse cuenta, Judal había desaparecido.

Corrió a la cama, intentando acomodar un poco las cosas, y logró ponerse los pantalones antes de que Ja'far insistiera nuevamente.

\- Pasa.- el corazón iba a salírsele. Había vivido demasiadas cosas en pocos minutos, y se había salvado. Increíble.

\- Sin, ya es tarde, son como las 10 de la mañana, y sólo no puedo…Aladdin y Ali baba se encerraron y no salen, Yamu y Sharrkan se están matando afuera, apareció un nuevo monstruo en el mar, y Kouen está haciendo cosas raras…Sin…

\- Si? Te estoy escuchando.- dijo despreocupado, mientras se vestía. Se giró hacia Ja'far.

Estaba tieso al lado de la puerta, a unos 3 metros de él. Lo miraba con una mezcla de horror y furia, apretando levemente sus manos. Sinbad empezó a sudar…

\- Qué demonios tienes en el hombro?.- dijo, casi gritando.

* * *

Yunnan rió divertido, en uno de los patios, mientras entrenaba con Morgiana, intentando que ella dominara aun más su contenedor familiar. Era buena, realmente buena. Había mejorado bastante, y se tomaba el entrenamiento seriamente.

Había oído todo, por supuesto. Sentía mucha curiosidad por los sentimientos de inseguridad que comenzaban a invadir a Judal, quien no se daba cuenta del gran cariño que estaba empezando a sentir por el rey de Sindria; éste tampoco lo notaba, pero Yunnan ya sabía que se había enamorado del Magi oscuro, lo que le preocupaba bastante. No sabía como iba a manejar esos sentimientos, desconocidos también para Sinbad.

Pero lo que realmente lo divertía en esos momentos, mientras esquivaba una de las patadas mortíferas de la fanalis, era cómo saldría Sinbad de la situación en la que se había metido con Ja'far.

Morgiana dio otra patada, curiosa y preocupada por la estabilidad mental del Magi, que de repente había comenzado a reírse solo.

* * *

**_"Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?"_**

La pregunta le taladraba la cabeza, por muchos esfuerzos que el Magi oscuro hiciera para evitarla.

Acababan de recibir la noticia de que Hakuryuu había llegado al Imperio sano y salvo; pero Kouen estaba preocupado, porque sabía los roces no cariñosos que había tenido el muchacho con su madre en el pasado, y temía que esta lo asesinara en su ausencia. Judal también estaba levemente preocupado, sólo un poco…no estaba nada preocupado en eso, porque la maldita pregunta le agotaba las pocas neuronas que le funcionaban por la falta de sueño.

Le preocupaba muchísimo la idea que acababa de tirar Kouen: volver inmediatamente a Kou, para evitar una guerra interna en el palacio. Sin contar la amenaza de Reim. Judal habría querido discutir, pero no tenía argumentos validos sin descubrirse.

Hakuryuu les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que en el palacio no había movimientos, por lo que la actual y fraudulenta Reina parecía no hallarse en él; lo que había alarmado aun más a Kouen, y Koumei. Malditos fueran, se estaban aliando en su contra.

Para su escasa fortuna, Kouen había decidido quedarse unas semanas mas. Solo una, o dos, no lo sabían bien. Pero por lo menos no partían mañana. Suspiró, aliviado.

Y la pregunta volvió a su mente.

Qué haría?

Cuando llegase el momento, viajaría de Kou a Sindria todas las semanas?

Verlo una vez por semana le parecía demasiado poco. Pero viajar todos los días le parecía ridículo…no podría hacer un viaje tan largo diariamente en su alfombra, por lo que tendría que usar magia de tele transportación…todos los días? Ni loco. Se le consumiría todo el Magoi en menos de una semana. Además…como justificaría sus ausencias, sin que sospecharan y lo siguieran? Y como justificaría a su vez, su presencia en Sindria? Porque, bueno, era el gran Magi del Imperio Kou, pero siempre alguien podía verlos, como había sucedido un par de horas antes.

Después estaba la otra opción, mucho mas difícil…que Sinbad lo aceptara como su Magi. Lo había dicho sin pensar, inconscientemente, después de haberlo repetido tantas veces…Pero…qué haría con el Imperio Kou, con los príncipes? Los dejaría, sin mas? No quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero…le costaba imaginarse lejos de esa panda de idiotas. Prácticamente había crecido junto a ellos, sin contar con que eran todos conquistadores de laberintos que él mismo había erigido. Sin mencionar a la vieja…iba a extrañarla…

Sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea. Era estúpido, partiendo desde lo que acababa de pensar, hasta el hecho de que nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría en Sindria.

Pero le dolía saber que todo podía terminar tan fugazmente como había comenzado. No sabia que era ese sentimiento, pero se sentía enfermo.

Y otro sentimiento igual de feo lo embargó rápidamente. Esa sensación quemante, desagradable, que ya conocía. Los celos.

Aun en esos días que quedaban, o si él se iba y viajaba para verlo, sabía bien que Sinbad seguiría viéndose con ese idiota de pecas. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado con él; quizás desde siempre. Pero una cosa era segura: nada cambiaria entre ellos porque Judal hubiese llegado.

Y eso le dolió. Y no sabía muy bien por qué. Él solo estaba usando a Sinbad, no? Sólo disfrutaban de lo primero que encontraban en común para gozar, no?

No estaba muy convencido, pero ahondar en ello le generaba mucha confusión, y lo ponía nervioso. Y violento.

* * *

La cosa no podía estar peor.

Ja'far no le dirigía la palabra. Es mas, se había encerrado en su despacho de trabajo, y no había salido de allí. En todo el día. Y todos lo habían notado. Y por supuesto, todos le echaban la culpa a él.

Y Sinbad sabía muy bien que la tenía.

Se sentía realmente culpable; no había podido explicarle nada, no había tenido tiempo de inventar ninguna excusa, porque su visir simplemente no lo dejó, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Había salido de su habitación, furioso, sin dirigirle la palabra. Lo cual era mucho peor que si lo hubiese insultado por horas. Asi por lo menos sentiría menos presión.

Por lo menos no parecía haber sospechado de nadie en particular. Ja'far intuía – no, sabía bien, Sinbad conocía al ex asesino y conocía su intuición – que lo estaba engañando con alguien, pero si la suerte por una vez lo acompañaba, no estaba sospechando de la persona correcta.

Otra vez, sentado en su despacho, Sinbad maldijo su mala suerte. Por escasos minutos no había encontrado a Judal allí dentro, y eso sólo se debía a que Aladdin y Ali baba lo habían interrumpido; si no hubiesen entrado asi, quizás Ja'far los habría sorprendido teniendo sexo…

La idea lo aterró. Por muy culpable que se sintiera, también era egoísta, y no quería que nadie supiera de su relación actual con el Magi del Imperio Kou; intentarían separarlos, por mas que no estuvieran solos, y él simplemente no podía pensar en alejarse para siempre de todas aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que Judal despertaba en él.

Sentado allí, solo, se encontró sin saber que hacer. Y no hablaba solo de su situación sentimental.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde, y no había progresado en nada con el papeleo. Ja'far siempre se había encargado de guiarlo, sabiendo lo inútil y haragán que era para esas cosas.

No sabía como iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con él…y se sorprendió demasiado al darse cuenta que quería arreglar las cosas como los amigos inseparables que siempre fueron. No como los amantes que eran. No sabía si era porque estaba obnubilado con Judal, pero no estaba preocupado por el sexo con su visir en esos momentos. Es más, ni siquiera le importaba.

Y la culpa empeoró.

Tomó uno de los papeles, informando sobre la captura del monstruo marino; nuevamente, y luego de aplazar la batalla para mas tarde, Yamu y Sharrkan lo habían asesinado. Frunció el ceño.

No podían estar de fiesta, eso ya lo sabia. Primero porque habían tenido una hacia poco – uno o dos días, ya ni lo recordaba – y no podía permitir tampoco, por mucho que le gustara, que su reino cayera en el alcohol y las fiestas infinitas; y segundo porque sencillamente no estaba de animo. Como iba a celebrar semejante fiesta, estando peleado asi con Ja'far?

Iba a tener que aplazarla, por lo menos unos días. Si, eso haría, la aplazaría dos o tres días más.

un golpe tímido en la puerta lo alertó, haciéndolo parar de repente.

\- Si?

\- Soy yo, Aladdin.- dijo su voz solapada por la puerta. Sinbad suspiró. Se le venia encima…

\- Pasa, esta abierto.

Asi lo hizo.

Aladdin parecía venir solo, y por su rostro, tenia miedo de atravesar la puerta y encontrarse al rey de los siete mares otra vez en una situación indecorosa. Qué clase de impresión le había causado al Magi…

\- Estas solo, verdad?.- preguntó, tímido.

\- Si, adelante. Toma asiento.- él mismo se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Viéndolo sentarse allí, no pudo sino recordar lo que habían hecho Judal y él el día anterior. No quería pensar en ello…no ahora…

\- Yo…ah…quería…

\- Vienes por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, no es asi?.- preguntó el rey, apiadándose de él.- Qué piensa Ali baba?

\- No está nada feliz, porque piensa que Judal quiere hacerte daño. Pero no dirá nada, no te preocupes. Yo vine porque creo que deberíamos hablar del tema…

\- Si, yo…mira, Aladdin. No se qué explicación darte, porque sencillamente no se como comenzó esto que estoy viviendo con Judal. Pasó todo tan rápido, que aun no pude ordenar mis ideas…

\- Lo quieres?.- preguntó de repente Aladdin, interesado.

\- Yo…mira, creo que es mas…carnal que otra cosa.- maldición, las cosas que le estaba diciendo a ese niño…y todo porque no podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía.

\- Pero no hay un poco de cariño? Algo?.- Aladdin pareció decepcionarse, bajando la mirada. Sinbad se sintió una escoria.

\- Ya te digo, es todo muy rápido…y nos dejamos llevar…

\- No me malinterpretes, no te estoy juzgando ni nada por el estilo.- dijo, apenado.- es que tenia la esperanza de que si Judal se enamoraba de ti, quizás su Rukh cambiaba…

\- Ah…- Sinbad no había pensado en eso, la verdad.

No pudo sino sentir admiración por Aladdin. En vez de estar allí, juzgándolo, se estaba compadeciendo del que siempre había sido su enemigo, su antítesis. No sabía si era porque era aun demasiado pequeño, o porque realmente lo veía de otra forma, pero no parecía importarle el hecho de que hubiese encontrado a Sinbad acostado desnudo con Judal – también desnudo. Ahora que sabía que el Magi lo sabía y no lo juzgaba…una parte del peso se alivianó un poco. Estaba agradecido por la interrupción de la mañana, por varias razones.

\- Se enojó?.- preguntó de repente Aladdin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- No, no le importó realmente.- no iba a decirle que se había enfurecido por el comentario de Ali baba, estaba de más.

\- Me refiero al señor Ja'far.

\- …

\- Sinbad-sama?

\- No…no nos vio.- no lo podía creer, tenia alguien a quien contarle aquello. Sentía que Aladdin se estaba convirtiendo en su confidente.- Judal salió antes de que llegara.

\- Entonces qué le pasa? Por su Rukh, esta realmente furioso.- dijo el pequeño, confundido.

\- Digamos que vio algo que no tenía que ver, y sospecha de mí. Pero no tiene ninguna prueba concreta.

\- Que vio?.- demasiado curioso.

\- Ehm…Aladdin, no le cuentes a nadie esto…

\- Te dije que no lo haría, lo prometí.- le sonrió.

\- Me refiero a que tampoco a Ali baba.

\- Mmm…está bien, lo prometo.

\- Judal…dejó una marca en mi cuerpo.- Aladdin se puso pálido.- no, no te preocupes, no me hizo daño…es solo que fue muy…efusivo…- rayos, como iba a explicarle que lo había mordido antes de tener sexo a un niño de 12 años que parecía ajeno a todo aquello?

\- Una…marca?

\- Si…este…me mordió.- silencio.

\- Te mordió mientras tenían sexo? Sinbad- sama, no habrás sido muy rudo cuando…- le hizo cara de horror. Era el turno de Sinbad de ponerse pálido.

\- Claro que no! Además, lo hizo antes de eso.- se puso rojo, mientras Aladdin se reía divertido de él. lo había subestimado.- Además…aun no me has contado qué pasa entre ustedes dos…

\- Bueno, veras…nosotros estamos aprendiendo a conocernos de otra forma.- dijo, sincero, sin vergüenza.- No hemos hecho nada, pero descubrí que amo a Ali baba- kun, y no quiero separarme de él.

\- Eso es muy lindo, Aladdin.- Sinbad se preguntó si la falta de pudor venía en la herencia de los Magi.

\- Que vas a hacer con el señor Ja'far?

\- No lo se, realmente.- era verdad, no sabía que iba a hacer.

\- Te aconsejo que lo dejes solo. No puedes justificar algo que no se puede, asi que solo debes esperar a que se calme, y lo piense en frio.- dijo, levantándose.- Se nota lo mucho que te estima, no se irá de aquí, si eso es lo que temes. Todos somos egoístas cuando vemos peligrar algo que nos interesa realmente.

Sonriéndole, se despidió de él, cerrando la puerta.

Sinbad sonrió.

Se sentía mejor. Por lo menos un poco.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y pronto llegó otra vez la fiesta que todo el reino de Sindria esperaba, porque era una tradición desde que el Reino había sido fundado por Sinbad. Todos bebían y comían los manjares preparados con la carne del monstruo gigante que los generales habían cazado, que se había mantenido gracias a la magia de Yamuraiha.

Ya era de madrugada, y todo estaba en un completo descontrol.

Sinbad estaba relajado. Quizás se debía al alcohol, o al hecho de que todo parecía acomodarse. Un poco.

No había dejado de verse con Judal, pero no habían podido tener sus encuentros fogosos desde hacía 3 días. Parecía estúpido pensar que tres días podían afectar tanto a alguien…pero si, lo hacían. Sinbad caminaba por las paredes de la ansiedad.

Pero esa ansiedad había estado compensada por el hecho de que Ja'far había decidido hacer como que nada había pasado. Al principio eso preocupó al rey, pero después, una de esas madrugadas, Ja'far le confesó que ya lo había sospechado. Su delirio de persecución lo había alertado sobre Kouen y sus raras actitudes con él.

Sinbad estaba indignado, pero no desmintió las sospechas del visir, mientras mantenía su inocencia ante él. Prefería que Ja'far desviara su atención por alguien que no era…aunque eso le dejaba un margen estrecho. Lo había estado siguiendo disimuladamente, se había vuelto su sombra. Por eso no había podido ver a Judal. Por lo menos, la ira del visir parecía mantenerse escondida por allí aun, porque no le había hecho ninguna propuesta indecente ni nada parecido. En cierto modo, Sinbad lo agradecía.

Ya se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho con Judal, como para ahora agregar la culpa, pero en viceversa.

Sinbad se encontraba parado en uno de los amplios jardines del palacio, observando desde lejos como sus generales se peleaban y reían entre sí, afectados por el alcohol; incluso Ja'far parecía un poco afectado, porque simplemente estaba sentado entre Ali baba y Pisti, y no parecía tener intenciones de frenar la nueva pelea que surgía entre la maga y el espadachín, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

No veía a los Ren cerca, pero asumía que estaban iguales o peor que ellos.

Hasta Yunnan estaba levemente sonrojado por la bebida. Increíble, debía repetir eso más a menudo.

Él no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco; estaba parado, con una copa de oro en la mano, porque sabía que si se sentaba y seguía bebiendo, cuando se incorporara se iba a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Se sentía embargado por la falsa felicidad y tranquilidad que brindaba el alcohol, mientras oía de fondo la música que venía del reino. Todos estaban de fiesta, en más de un sentido.

Y sintió unos pasos detrás de si. Confundido, se giró despacio, evitando tambalearse; se mareó. Estaba realmente golpeado por todo lo que había bebido. Detrás de él solo había oscuridad, ya que era uno de los corredores externos del palacio, y no estaba iluminado; el palacio estaba completamente vacío, todos estaban fuera.

Molesto, pensó que su mente ya le estaba comenzando a jugar malas pasadas. Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando sintió movimiento a su derecha. Casi no lo ve. Casi.

Pero alcanzó a ver una larga trenza negra perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

**_Disculpen la demora para actualizar!_**

**_Les gusta el fic? como va hasta ahora? por favor, haganmelo saber, es la forma en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Enajenado por el alcohol, y por la falta de sexo también, al recordar al dueño de aquella trenza que se había perdido en la oscuridad, no pudo más que reaccionar a sus más bajos instintos. Su miembro estaba despertando lentamente, pero lo sentía allí en sus ropas, palpitante.

Echó una última mirada hacia atrás, no importándole realmente si alguien lo veía, y se perdió en la penumbra.

Y perdió el equilibrio.

La copa cayó de sus manos, y tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes para guiarse; podía caminar bien, pero la oscuridad, sumada al alcohol, le impedía moverse con soltura. Aún oía esos pasos alejarse, más lentamente ahora. Sabía que lo seguía.

Guiado por el sonido en la oscuridad, dejó de oír los pasos, de repente. Se había detenido, no muy lejos de donde Sinbad se encontraba. La ansiedad creció, caminando más rápido. No pudo sino pensar con cierta amargura, que los roles se habían invertido de repente en su reino, y ahora él solo parecía un esclavo más. De sus emociones, de sus sensaciones. De sus sentimientos.

La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales que ahora atravesaba, lo que le facilitaba la tarea e rastreo; en algún momento había entrado a su propio palacio, girado, y quedado de espaldas a sus generales. Podía escuchar sus gritos desde allí, un poco lejanos. Tampoco le prestó mucha atención.

Y allí estaba.

Sinbad se sentía un poco tonto por la ansiedad que llevaba encima. Y es que no haber tocado a Judal por 3 días…

El Magi oscuro estaba apoyado en una amplia y gruesa columna blanca, frente a él; apoyaba sus manos, mirándolo de frente, con las caderas levemente inclinadas hacia un lado. Sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad, su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna. Sinbad llegó a pensar que era una especie de aparición, hasta que vio la burla reflejada en su sonrisa. Era real.

Se acercó rápidamente. Sin delicadeza, y sin haber calculado las distancias, se estampó contra Judal, aplastándolo contra la columna, buscando más contacto. Sus joyas tintinearon, y pudo oír esa risa solapada, satisfecha, que anunciaba que se estaba divirtiendo con él.

\- Qué asco, hueles a alcohol.- dijo el Magi recomponiéndose, mientras Sinbad, sin perder demasiado tiempo, le había subido el top, agachándose, y estaba probando sus pezones rosados, uno a uno, con desesperación. Judal enredó sus dedos en su cabello purpura, despeinándolo un poco en el proceso, mientras gemía despacio.- Tan débil…

\- Tan desesperado, diría yo.- lo estaba mordiendo, buscando poder saborear aun más su carne. Sabía que a Judal le encantaba que fuese asi de rudo.- Eres delicioso…

\- Lo se.- rió, tontamente. A Sinbad lo enloquecían esos sonidos.

Ya estaba pasándose a la lujuria absoluta, porque había dejado de besar su pecho, y literalmente lo estaba lamiendo entero. Parecía un perro desesperado, lamiendo sus pectorales, sus clavículas, lo que le dejaba descubierto del cuello – malditas joyas – y su rostro, repasando en el proceso sus labios. Judal gemía encantado por su muestra de salvajismo. Comenzó a lamer su oreja, intentando meterle la lengua dentro, lo que estremeció a Judal, quien intentó apartarse por las cosquillas; Sinbad lo rodeó la cintura, apretándolo y reteniéndolo para que no escapara, mientras seguía su tarea.

\- No voy a escapar, sabes? No es necesario que me asfixies – dijo el Magi, agitado.

Sinbad no lo escuchaba, estaba ido. Soltó la cintura de Judal con una mano, que metió bruscamente en el pantalón del pelinegro, por delante, tomando la semi erección que este ya tenía, e intentando abarcar también sus testículos, apretándolo, masajeándolo. Comenzó a morder su clavícula cuando notó como Judal se refregaba contra su mano, al tiempo que intentaba abrir las piernas, que ya estaban temblando. Lo abrazaba, atrayendo su cuerpo un poco más.

\- No pares…

\- No lo haré…te deseo tanto, Judal.- no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos. Asi lo sentía.

\- Yo…ah…

Las piernas de Judal cedieron ante el peso de ambos, y cayo arrodillado al piso; rápidamente se sentó, permitiendo a Sinbad abalanzarse sobre él; su mano aun seguía dentro del pantalón, masajeándolo mas fervorosamente; Judal se había tirado en el piso, completamente, y se revolcaba sin pudor, gimiendo y alzando las caderas.

Sinbad sabía lo erótico que podía ser Judal cuando quería; pero recordarlo era muy diferente a verlo, allí, entregado al placer. Elevaba las caderas, buscando más contacto, al tiempo que contoneaba la cintura y se estiraba en el suelo. Estaba sonrojado, agitado, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Sin parar de moverse, el Magi tomó el top por su borde inferior, y lo elevó, invitando a Sinbad con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus ojos realmente estaban brillando.

\- Ven aquí.- contoneó el torso, provocándolo. Sinbad no sabía como lo hacia, pero se estaba retorciendo entero, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Sacó la mano del pantalón para hacerse un poco más hacia adelante y alcanzar su ya enrojecido pezón, cuando oyó a Judal bufar, molesto.

\- No saques la mano, sigue.- volvió a mover las caderas contra su propia pelvis, caprichoso. Suspiraba lastimeramente, frustrado.

\- Qué exigente eres.- le encantaba que asi fuera. Como pudo, se inclinó hacia delante, tomando el pequeño botón en sus labios, mordiéndolo apenas, e introdujo otra vez la mano. El cuerpo de Judal ardía.

\- Ah, asi…extrañaba esto.- gimió roncamente, mientras le tironeaba de los cabellos.

Sinbad chupó y mordió, y jugó un poco más con la erección del menor; parecía estar conteniéndose en los hermosos sonidos que le regalaba, porque seguramente sabía que la gente de Sindria estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. Entre los ruidos que producían sus cuerpos y sus propios gemidos y suspiros, Sinbad ya no oía nada proveniente de los jardines. Podían atacarlos allí mismo que él no se enteraría.

Sus besos fueron bajando hacia su abdomen, donde delineó sus músculos con la lengua, lentamente; podía sentir sus abdominales tensarse ante el contacto. Rápidamente, bajó un poco más el pantalón, lamiendo la punta de su erección; Judal se arqueó bruscamente, lloriqueando de placer, buscando mas contacto. Contacto que Sinbad le dio.

Lo lamió a conciencia, saboreándolo. Fijó sus caderas con las manos, para evitar que se moviera tanto. Estaba empezando a gemir demasiado fuerte; pero no lo detuvo. Soltando una de sus manos, soltó su propia erección; le dolía apretada en sus pantalones.

Judal se incorporó rápidamente, poniendo las manos en los hombros del rey; este frenó las atenciones a su miembro, mirándolo a los ojos. Brillaban, no había duda. No era algo demasiado obvio, pero sus iris normalmente rojo sangre, ahora despedían una tenue luz rojiza. Le sonreía, al tiempo que se mordía un labio, mirándolo con lujuria. Estaba fuera de sí de goce.

Empujó a Sinbad, tirándolo al piso y, no perdiendo tiempo, gateó entre sus piernas; el rey veía con placer como contoneaba las caderas, moviendo el trasero. Cuando frenó a nivel de su entrepierna, sabía lo que se avecinaba. Apoyó el cuerpo en los codos, mirándolo.

Maldición.

Lamía y chupaba su miembro como si realmente fuese comida; lo hacia rápido, desesperado, pero suave, y Sinbad casi pierde la cabeza cuando Judal logró introducirlo todo en su boca. Pero eso era lo de menos. En todo el proceso, no había dejado de mirarlo con aquellos ojos brillantes, luminosos. Sintió que se mareaba, aun en el suelo.

No tardó ni dos minutos en correrse furiosamente en su boca.

Se desplomó en el piso, sudado y agitado. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Judal seguía lamiéndolo, limpiando. Si seguía asi…

Comenzó a estimularlo de nuevo; Sinbad no creía ser capaz de tener otra erección tan pronto, pero con lo sensible que estaba, el Magi lo logró. Se había puesto completamente duro con unos minutos de la lengua de Judal sobre él. Y sintió frío.

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose. Los ojos ya no le brillaban, pero su mirada estaba tan cargada de ansiedad y deseo, que a Sinbad le parecía igual de atractiva. Estaba sentado entre sus piernas, como si esperara algo.

Sinbad se sentó también, acercándose y besándolo. Judal no lo rechazó, sino que profundizó el beso, gimiendo en él. Cuando Sinbad iba a tumbarlo de vuelta, el Magi se alejó despacio de él.

Volvió a gatear, pero en dirección contraria; Sinbad tenia una muy buena imagen de su trasero allí. Se acercó a la columna, en donde apoyó el torso y el abdomen, casi pegando la parte anterior de su cuerpo a ella; estaba arrodillado, y el rey vio como abría las piernas, aun en esa posición, desparramándose un poco en el suelo, sentado. Sus manos viajaron a su pantalón, desatando el nudo que lo mantenía en su sitio, y lo bajó, solo un poco, dejando al descubierto su firme trasero, que no dudo en exponer aun mas, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Lo estaba mirando, expectante, girando el cuello hacia él.

Sinbad no necesitaba invitación alguna. No necesitaba que le dijera nada.

Se acercó, también gateando – no podía pararse – y tomó las caderas del menor; este gimió, complacido de que Sinbad entendiese, pero se sorprendio cuando tironeó hacia atrás y arriba, elevando su trasero todo lo que podía. Iba a protestar, cuando un fuerte gemido producido por él mismo se lo impidió.

Sinbad estaba lamiendo su entrada; primero despacio, en círculos, y después, intentando introducir su musculo en él; lo estaba destrozando de placer. No podía evitar gemir sonoramente, lloriqueando, estirándose hacia delante, intentando agarrarse a algo.

Cuando creía que se iba a venir encima, la lengua fue reemplazada por un dedo. Dos. Tres.

Sinbad soltó su trasero, dejando que el Magi volviera a acercarse a la columna, adoptando la misma posición. Viéndolo iba a acabar otra vez. Le había introducido los tres dedos casi al mismo tiempo, y Judal los estaba cabalgando, moviendo el cuerpo arriba y abajo, al tiempo que su trenza saltaba débilmente en su espalda. Era demasiado.

Sacó los dedos, y sin dejar que llegara a quejarse, lo penetró de una sola estocada. Judal gimió fuerte con el rostro pegado a la columna, complacido. Movía las caderas buscando que lo penetrara aun más profundo. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía en su interior para recibirlo…

Oyó voces. Realmente cerca. Venían del exterior. Sinbad llegó a reconocer a Yamuraiha, que seguía gritándole a Sharrkan, y a Ali baba, que gritaba riéndose de algo que él no podía ver.

\- Sigue, no pares.- exigió enojado el Magi, con la voz ronca. Sinbad volvió a penetrarlo varias veces, intentando prestar atención a las voces, por si se acercaban más de la cuenta. Hasta que encontró el punto. No necesitó mucho para darse cuenta, porque Judal gritó, extasiado.

Las voces cesaron de repente, alertando a Sinbad. Aun asi, no podía dejar de moverse. Tuvo que tapar otra vez la boca del Magi, que estaba desquiciado.

Lo único que le faltaba era que los encontraran asi…

Movió más rápido las caderas, golpeando su punto una y otra vez; odiaba tener miedo de que los encontraran, y no poder disfrutar de Judal como quería, pero también, el hecho de estar en esa situación tan precaria lo ponía a mil.

Sinbad introdujo dos dedos en la boca del menor, y éste los chupó con devoción, al tiempo que con la otra mano lo masturbaba. Al no sostenerlo con ninguna mano, el cuerpo de Judal golpeaba y se friccionaba contra la columna. Un par de estocadas más, y ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo. Judal tratando de no gritar más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo en la mano de Sinbad, y éste tratando de no desplomarse sobre él, exhausto.

Las voces murmuraban ahora, y parecían levemente preocupadas.

Sinbad salió de su interior, molesto por no poder permanecer más allí, y quiso acomodarse el pantalón, pero Judal no le soltaba la mano. Cuando lo vio, se arrepintió en el acto.

Lo estaba mirando, otra vez con los ojos encendidos y entrecerrados, haciendo un hermoso contraste con sus parpados oscuros, y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras sacaba la lengua y lamía sus dedos delicadamente. Pero con hambre.

Se estaba excitando otra vez…

\- Vámonos de aquí, pueden descubrirnos.- Judal lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.- Vamos a mi habitación, por favor.

\- Otra vez?.- preguntó ansioso, sonriendo.

\- Otra vez, si.

Judal rió complacido y satisfecho de que Sinbad quisiera seguir, por lo que le soltó la mano y se incorporó de un salto, acomodándose la ropa. Cómo hacía para recuperarse asi, no lo sabía. Sinbad no tardó en acomodarse también, por las dudas.

Así, ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del corredor. Tomados de la mano.

Ninguno se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

* * *

\- Alguna vez has tenido sexo, Kougyoku?.- preguntó entrecortadamente Kouha, borracho, mientras la señalaba. La princesa estaba completamente roja.

\- No te interesa!

\- Estamos jugando, recuérdalo.- dijo Koumei, mirando hacia el cielo. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

La gente ya estaba en las ultimas, porque la mayoría a su alrededor ya balbuceaban incoherencias por el alcohol. Ellos no estaban mucho mejor, pero por lo menos estaban entretenidos jugando a un juego que sólo Koumei conocía: hacerse una pregunta intima, uno por uno, y el que no quería responder, debía tomar un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica que decidieran. Al principio no parecía tan problemático – vamos, qué no iban a querer responder – pero conforme las preguntas se hicieron demasiado personales, el primero en caer había sido Kouen, quien no había querido revelar sus inclinaciones sexuales – Koumei era bueno, si que lo era. Tanto Koumei como Kouha y Hakuei no habían tenido demasiados problemas en responder cosas indecorosas, porque ellos eran asi de desfachatados, o porque estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol. Si era eso ultimo, a la mañana siguiente se arrepentirían, porque habían dado demasiada información para el chantaje.

\- Ahora le había tocado a Kougyoku caer.

\- Bueno…yo…

\- Oh dios, está dudando.- dijo Koumei, de repente, agrandando sus ojos rasgados.- No me digas que…

\- Que no! Nada! No lo he hecho aun.- no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con las mangas de su vestido, completamente avergonzada. No solo por la pregunta que había sido obligada a responder, sino porque ahora seguro iba a quedar como la sosa entre sus parientes.

\- No te creo.- dijo Koumei, mirándola acusadoramente. Los demás rieron.

\- Yo si le creo, mírale la cara, no da más de vergüenza…y ella no sabe mentir muy bien que digamos.- dijo Kouha, satisfecho con su pregunta. Estaba tomando una bebida transparente, bastante fuerte, sin respetar demasiado las reglas.

\- Y yo que pensé que había pasado algo con el candidato a rey del mocoso.- dijo Koumei decepcionado.- Hakuei, te toca a ti. A Kouen, creo.

\- Otra vez yo?.- Kouen estaba ruborizado. Había bebido demasiado con ese maldito juego.

\- Aquí voy.- Hakuei se inclinó sobre la mesa, y todos también lo hicieron. No querían que las preguntas las escucharan cualquier persona, nunca se sabía que estaba espiándolos.- Has sentido algún interés físico por Judal?

\- Otra vez con lo mismo!.- dijo, molesto, con rencor. Sus propios hermanos lo estaban traicionando.

\- No, no es lo mismo.- aclaró Koumei, interesado.- Antes Kougyoku te preguntó sobre tus inclinaciones sexuales, lo cual no respondiste, asi que no sabemos para que lado disparas.- Kouen tomó el mango de su espada.- Cálmate, hermano, es solo un juego.- rió.- Ahora, lo único que hace Hakuei es intentar apuntar un poco, siendo más especifica.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- No lo es.- dijo Kouha, que seguía bebiendo.

\- Responde, o tomas otra ronda.- dijo Hakuei. Parecía un poco violenta, y ansiosa por la respuesta.

\- …

\- En…- dijo Koumei cantarín. Él y Kouha sonreían ante la duda del mayor. Kougyoku y Hakuei lo miraban, expectantes.

\- Dame otro vaso.- dijo, más molesto aun.

\- Oh, hermano!.- dijo Kouha, gritando, sirviéndole otro vaso y pasándoselo. Kouen no dudo en tomarlo de un solo trago.- Eso es peor que si hubieras dicho que si!

\- Cállate!.- gritó Kouen, más rojo.

\- Baja la voz!.- gritó a su vez Koumei. Calmándose, miró a su alrededor, distraído.- Hablando de Judal, donde está? Sería divertido con él aquí.

\- Es verdad, se perdió ni bien empezó la fiesta.- Kouha no paraba de beber. Kougyoku lo miró preocupada, notando como seguía los pasos de Koumei. Era claro que a la mañana siguiente se repetiría la historia.

\- Debe andar acaramelado con Sinbad.- dijo Kouen con burla. Todos rieron de la broma que había hecho, incluso él mismo.

\- Sobre todo porque lo quiere tanto…- dijo Hakuei, recuperándose de la risa.

\- Si que lo quiere…ver muerto.- dijo Kouha, y todos volvieron a reír.- Es verdad, sería genial si estuviera aquí.

\- No, por favor…con lo cruel que es, estaríamos todos peleados a estas alturas por sus preguntas.- dijo Hakuei, acercándose a Kouen sutilmente, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Koumei, que entrecerró los ojos.

Kougyoku tomó un vaso de jugo, también recuperándose. Amaba a sus hermanos, ellos siempre sabían bromear. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, admirando el panorama. Todos estaban borrachos hasta la medula. Ya era muy tarde en la madrugada. Giró el cuello, mirando la mesa donde se hallaba Ali baba y los demás; ninguno parecía mejor que el resto, y pudo notar como Aladdin se abrazaba cariñosamente al príncipe de Balbadd…no podía ser…no, era el alcohol.

Repasó la mesa una vez más con la mirada, pensando que había cometido un error.

Pero no, no lo había hecho.

Nadie parecía notarlo en esa mesa, o no les importaba en realidad, pero Sinbad no estaba. Entretenidos como habían estado, no había notado el momento en el que había desaparecido…pero hacia una hora había estado allí…

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, dejándola derecha en su asiento.

Recordó la broma casual de Kouen.

Recordó la nueva actitud de Judal, y su confesión de que estaba..eh…saliendo con alguien allí.

Esperaba que todo fuese una casualidad. Que Sinbad y Judal estuviesen en lugares diferentes, en actividades diferentes.

Tembló, al pensar que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Judal estaba viviendo una fantasía que tendría seguro, un mal final para él.

* * *

\- No vas a poder creer lo que tengo para decirte.- rió Judal, desnudo, con el cabello desparramado, mientras se revolcaba juguetonamente en la cama.

\- Qué?.- le preguntó Sinbad seductoramente. Aun estaba un poco agitado. Habían tenido sexo com veces más desde que habían llegado a su habitación. No daba más…si le llegaba a pedir más…

\- No puedo más!.- rió a carcajadas, estirándose. Sinbad suspiró, aliviado.- De qué te alivias, estúpido? Acaso no te gusta?

\- Claro que si, y lo sabes.- Judal le sonrió, coqueto.- Pero soy humano, y tengo un limite entre la vida y la muerte, sabes.

\- Qué exagerado. No te escuché quejarte recién cuando acabaste en mi interior.- dijo, casualmente, rodando los ojos.

\- No me quejo. Para nada.

Sinbad se incorporó desnudo, caminando hacia una mesa cercana a la cama. Estaban levemente a oscuras, salvo por una pequeña lámpara prendida en la mesa de noche. Tomó una bandeja con diferentes frutas que había llevado hasta allí, robada de alguna mesa perdida en el palacio, proveniente de la cena de la fiesta.

Volvió a la cama, frente a la atenta mirada de Judal. Se recostó a su lado, y cuando el menor vio la bandeja, primero lo miró confuso, para después arquear la cejas y reír sonoramente, inclinándose hacia él.

El rey tonto quiere hacer cosas asquerosas con la comida?.- preguntó en su oído, susurrando, lo que erizó los vellos de Sinbad.

\- No era que estabas cansado?

\- Puedo hacer un esfuerzo…uno muuuuuy grande.- dijo el Magi, exagerando la frase, mientras se tumbaba de vuelta, contoneándose entre las sabanas. Lo estaba provocando.

\- Aunque no lo creas, simplemente tengo hambre.- dijo el rey, tomando un trozo de manzana cortada. Judal lo miró decepcionado.

\- Qué aburrido.- bufó.

\- No tienes hambre?.- preguntó con la boca llena.

\- No, nunca tengo hambre.- dijo, molesto. No lo estaba mirando a la cara, lo que le indicaba a Sinbad que estaba enfurruñado. Un sonido extraño, proveniente del estómago perfecto de Judal los sorprendió a ambos. Sinbad estalló en carcajadas, y Judal se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, furioso y sonrojado.

\- Menos mal.- antes de que pudiera replicar, le acarició un brazo.- Ven aquí.

Judal miró desconfiado la mano que Sinbad le tendía. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que decidió tomarla. Sinbad tiró de ella bruscamente, haciendo que el Magi se propulsara hacia delante, chocando de lleno con el pecho fornido y amplio del mayor. Apoyó sus manos en este, intentando incorporarse, pero Sinbad lo rodeó con sus piernas, aprisionándolo. Ahora estaba sentado, recostado en una montaña de almohadas mullidas, con Judal recostado en su pecho.

Sinbad podía sentir la respiración agitada de Judal cuando lo abrazó. Notó con pesar, que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran. Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien lo había tocado con cariño, con amor.

Acarició su espalda, intentando calmarlo. Tocó su cabello, ahora disperso alrededor de ambos, tan suave; sintió a Judal suspirar en su pecho, relajándose un poco. No hacían faltas las palabras en esos momentos.

Siguieron asi un rato más, hasta que Sinbad notó que Judal le acariciaba el pecho, tímidamente, con una de sus manos. Las alhajas de oro del Magi chocaban débilmente entre ellas, al estar sobre su cuerpo. Judal tenía sus antebrazos apoyados en su torso. Sinbad sintió el frío del oro contra su piel.

Lo tocaba delicadamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sinbad lo dejó hacer, maravillado, notando que eso para Judal era tan nuevo como cuando lo habían hecho la primera vez. Estaba inseguro, inexperto.

Sinbad depositó un suave beso en la cabeza del pelinegro, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara un poco; era increíble que fuese tan desenvuelto en la cama a la hora del sexo, y tan tímido para esto…

Pero la timidez le duró poco.

Sinbad vio como Judal refregaba la cara suavemente contra sus pectorales; también refregaba su nariz contra él, delicadamente. Estaba siendo cariñoso. Increíble.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, y lo elevó un poco, para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura; Judal se apoyó en sus hombros. Estaba realmente sonrojado, y lo miraba aun con un poco de inseguridad.

Sinbad lo besó en los labios, pero no con la pasión y la desesperacion de siempre, sino con calma, con ternura. Judal entendió en seguida el cambio de actitud, y suspirando dentro del beso, apoyó su peso en el rey.

El beso era tan lento, que ambos podían saborearse hasta el cansancio. Estaban tan relajados y contentos con el roce tierno que estaban teniendo, que no se molestaban en respirar siquiera. Sinbad soltó sus labios lentamente, pero no alejó el rostro, sino que comenzó a depositar sonoros besos en una de las mejillas de Judal, quien suspiraba, complacido. Estaba reblandecido en sus brazos, y sino lo sostenía, Sinbad tenia la seguridad de que resbalaría por su cuerpo, de lo flojo que estaba.

Con un ultimo beso, que sonó como una succión contra su mejilla, separó el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. Judal había cerrado los suyos, disfrutando el contacto, y Sinbad solo podía ver sus parpados oscuros. Lentamente los abrió, también mirándolo. Sonrió dulcemente; Sinbad lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

\- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto también.- dijo Judal sonriendo, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sinbad. Ahora si tenia que sostenerlo, se resbalaba.

\- Yo también.- Sinbad acercó la mano en la bandeja, tratando de elegir alguna de las frutas. No conocía los gustos del Magi.

\- Qué has hecho estos días sin mi?

Si Sinbad hubiese sido menos experto en esas cuestiones, quizás no hubiese notado el doble sentido de su pregunta. No le estaba preguntando por sus tareas en Sindria, ni por las reuniones, ni por nada de su vida como rey. Había notado el leve tono de reproche y ansiedad en su voz, como incitándole a negarle que había estado con otra persona. Sinbad frunció el ceño, levemente sorprendido. Acaso Judal sabía algo de lo suyo con Ja'far?

\- Nada en especial.- respondió, tanteándolo. Lo sintió tensarse un poco bajo su abrazo.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- su voz estaba seria, carente del cariño y la seducción de antes. Hablaba en serio.

\- No, no lo se.

\- Se que te revuelcas con ese perro faldero que tienes.- dijo, molesto. Se sentó, separándose de él. Lo miraba con rencor.

Sinbad pensó que, nuevamente, iban a tener una discusión.

Una pequeña, gran discusión.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Cómo lo sabes?.- no iba a negarlo, ya estaba. No tenia la fuerza ni mental ni física para hacerlo…solo rogaba que no se arruinara el momento…

\- Los oí hace como una semana.- dijo, desfachatado, sin importarle el hecho de que acababa de admitir que los había espiado.

\- Mira.

Sinbad se incorporó un poco, separándose de las almohadas, encarando a Judal. Era visiblemente más alto que éste. Judal había vuelto a su mirada de desconfianza y frialdad. Suspiró, cansado de dar explicaciones.

\- Entre Ja'far y yo…

\- Quien es ese?

\- Mi general.- no podía creer que se hiciese el que no sabía quien era. Esto iba a ser difícil…

\- Ah, el perro arrastrado.

\- No lo llames asi…

\- No lo defiendas!.- le espetó, furioso. Sinbad lo miró entre molesto y sorprendido. No podía creer que Judal fuera asi de celoso…Oh, cielos…

\- Escúchame, Judal. Cálmate.- temiendo que lo rehuyera, estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro. No lo esquivó, para gran alivio de Sinbad, viendo como Judal pegaba la mejilla a su mano, buscando inconscientemente más contacto.- Entre Ja'far y yo no pasa nada.

\- Tienes la cara para mentirme, acaso? Yo se lo que oí.- estaba indignado, pero no se apartaba de su mano.

\- No te miento. Si tuve algo con Ja'far, o lo tengo, realmente no lo se bien.- notó el silencio, Judal estaba esperando.- pero sencillamente, no puedo ni quiero tocarlo. No desde que tú viniste y me hiciste perder la razón, maldito Magi oscuro.

\- Asi que…te hago perder la razón?.- sonrió, complacido, refregándose contra su mano y mirándolo en forma provocativa. Sinbad no pudo más que aliviarse.

\- Si, asi es.

\- Entonces, no estás mas con él?.- preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Estaban tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas tupidas.

\- Yo…- no lo sabía bien, pero estando asi con Judal, él no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sintió la leve punzada de la culpa. Ya no sentía deseo por Ja'far, eso era verdad?.- No, no lo estoy.

\- Mmm…me gusta eso.- lo besó con la dulzura que había aprendido momentos antes. Sinbad le correspondió, deseoso, abrazándolo otra vez. Parecía que el peligro había pasado. Y él no quería pensar en lo que acababa de responder, aun no.

\- No sabía que eras tan celoso.- rió el mayor, al sentir como Judal se desplomaba nuevamente sobre él, estirándose y acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.

\- No soy celoso!.- se quejó de repente, incorporándose bruscamente, apoyándose en su pecho. Sinbad no pudo sino reír mas fuerte.- Tú eres solo mío, me oíste bien?

\- En serio?.- Judal se había sonrojado, visiblemente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Esa posesión que siempre había demostrado con él, al querer hacerlo su candidato a rey, ahora tomaba nuevas dimensiones. Y ambos habían entendido su nuevo significado.

\- …- Judal volvió a desplomarse contra su pecho, y su cabello ondeó a su alrededor, esquivando la pregunta retorica que Sinbad le había formulado.

\- A ver…mmm…no se cual te gusta.- dijo Sinbad suavemente, cortando el tema. No quería iniciar una pelea porque Judal se negara a confesarse. Él se sentía satisfecho con eso.

\- Cualquiera esta bien.- ronroneó el Magi en su pecho. Sinbad eligió una cereza, y al elevarla en el aire, Judal se incorporó un poco, esperando.

\- Qué rayos…

Al acercar la cereza a su boca, le había temblado la mano, no sabía por qué, y se había desviado levemente de su objetivo; al notar eso, Judal había sacado la lengua, estirándola, intentando alcanzar la pequeña fruta roja. Emitía pequeños sonidos, sin lograr alcanzar la cereza. Sinbad se agitó de solo verlo, y decidió apiadarse de él, bajando su mano.

No lo tendría que haber hecho.

Judal, al acortarse las distancias, había envuelto la fresa con su lengua, tironeando débilmente para que Sinbad la soltara; no podía hacerlo, estaba enajenado con la visión. Volvió a emitir esos sonidos tan provocativos en opinión del rey y, estirándose hacia arriba, metió la fresa en su boca lentamente. Y sus dedos también.

Sinbad se removió, sintiendo como esa jodida cosa de allá abajo quería empezar a crecer, lentamente, otra vez.

El Magi chupó sus dedos, y luego lo soltó, comiéndose la cereza. Lo miró curioso.

\- Qué pasa? Demorabas mucho.- dijo simplemente. Sinbad no podía creerlo, pero por la expresión de su rostro, no lo había hecho adrede, había sido natural.

\- Lo siento, ando un poco ido.- tomó otra cereza más. Y otra. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como su miembro estaba tan duro como hacía un par de horas atrás, cuando habían comenzado. Resopló, resignado y divertido.

\- Qué pasa?.- preguntó Judal, aun masticando. Quiso besarlo, pero en el camino rozó su erección con la pierna. Miró hacia abajo.- Pero mira nada más, el viejo cansado!.- estalló en carcajadas.

\- Que no soy viejo!.- elevó las caderas inconscientemente, y Judal lo acarició con una mano.

\- Ya era hora.- le dijo en un suspiro seductor. Se montó a él, mientras Sinbad se recostaba otra vez en las almohadas, ansioso. Judal rió, suspirando entre medio.

\- Me moví demasiado.- dijo, aparentando pesar.

\- Qué tiene?.- Sinbad acariciaba sus caderas.

\- Mira.- dijo Judal con voz ronca. Señaló sus piernas, y Sinbad miró sin comprender, hasta que notó como la parte interior de los muslos del Magi estaban completamente mojados, y esa humedad ahora corría por parte de su pelvis, donde Judal estaba apoyado.- Se sale…

\- Oh, por favor…déjame llenarte de nuevo…

Lo ultimo que sintió antes de volver a perder la razón, fue la risa complacida de Judal resonando en su habitación.

* * *

Ya era mediodía. Y Judal-chan no aparecía.

Kougyoku estaba preocupada por el Magi, que no había mostrado la cara en mas de 12 horas; en otras circunstancias, todos estarían horrorizados pensando que estaba destruyendo Sindria, pero al no recibir ningún reporte extraño, todos habían dado por sentado que se había aburrido de estar allí y había viajado a alguna isla; o tal vez estaba lejos del palacio, aun en Sindria, molestando a alguien…no le daban demasiadas vueltas. Pero Kougyoku si.

Esa sensación punzante, que había aparecido en su pecho la noche anterior, comenzaba a crecer conforme cada hora pasaba y Judal no aparecía; y esa puntada se convirtió en un puñal cuando en el desayuno, Ja'far había excusado a Sinbad, diciendo que se sentía indispuesto y se había encerrado en su cuarto.

Ahora estaba parada, increíblemente, en la habitación de Koumei, junto a éste – que tenía cara de estar con un pie en su propia tumba – parados ambos al lado de la puerta del baño privado de su hermano. Se podían oír sonidos extraños y asquerosos provenientes del interior, en donde estaba Kouha, quien se había encerrado allí por segunda vez en el día, después del desayuno. Comenzaban a preocuparse, hacía casi dos horas que estaba allí.

\- Kouha, sal de una vez.- dijo Koumei con voz lastimera, refregándose el rostro.- Estás invadiendo mi territorio.

\- No ganarás nada allí dentro…deja que le pida a alguien de Sindria que te dé algo para que mejores.- Kougyoku ya comenzaba a exasperarse. Un nuevo sonido – que parecía una arcada – fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron.- Kouha…

\- No, si abandono el retrete todos morirán.- dijo con voz descompuesta.

\- Ya estás muriendo allí solo.- dijo su prima, molesta. Donde estaba Judal?

\- Se me parte la cabeza.- susurró Koumei, sosteniéndose la frente con una mano. Se recostó contra la puerta.- Sal ya, necesito el baño.

\- Tu también estas descompuesto?.- cuestionó la princesa, indignada. Qué ejemplo…

\- Si, pero de otro lado.- le respondió con rencor.

Iba a replicar, cuando un golpe en la puerta les llamó la atención; más que un golpe había parecido una patada.

Los ojos de Kougyoku se iluminaron.

\- Judal- chan! Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Donde estabas?

\- Por ahí.- respondió simplemente, con voz cansada. Koumei no lo había notado, pero la princesa si. A Judal le estaba costando caminar.

\- Estas bien, Judal-chan?

\- Que si, vieja!.- le gritó violento, mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

\- Esa es mi cama.- dijo Koumei, encorvándose hacia delante, sosteniéndose el vientre.

\- Ves lo que se siente la invasión del espacio personal?.- susurró Kougyoku, satisfecha. Otro sonido proveniente del baño los distrajo.

\- Qué demonios fue eso?.- pregunto Judal. Su voz había sonado amortiguada por la almohada.

\- Kouha.- dijeron a la vez Kougyoku y Koumei. Éste último lanzó un gemido lastimero.

\- Qué me dejen en paz!.- gritó el menor desde el baño.

\- Que salgas!.- gritó Koumei, golpeando la puerta.

\- Por qué no vas a su baño?.- sugirió Judal, encarándolo. No parecía tener mejor aspecto que ellos.- Devuélvele el favor.

\- Sabía que eras un Magi por algo.- raudamente, Koumei abandonó la habitación, cerrando detrás de él.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en los aposentos del segundo príncipe.

\- Judal-chan…tu…

\- Si, ya lo sabes.- el rubor atacó el rostro de ambos, ahora que los dos sabían que el otro sabía lo que sucedía.

\- Lo pasaste bien?.- intentó alivianar las cosas Kougyoku, sin notar el doble sentido de su pregunta.

\- Claro, no dormimos.- la sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios, logrando que la princesa estallara de la vergüenza al percatarse.- Pasó algo interesante?

\- No, nada.- Kougyoku se sentó a su lado, en la cama de Koumei.- Judal-chan…no lo tomes a mal, pero sigo pensando que ese hombre…quiero decir, él…

\- Qué?.- la atmosfera se ponía violenta. Una cosa era que él supiera que Kougyoku lo sabía, y una muy diferente era hablar sobre ello como si fueran cotillas.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Judal-chan, sabes que te quiero y si te lo digo es porque creo que deberías saberlo.- Judal la miró con desconfianza.- Pero es que no dejo de darme cuenta que…ah…no haces otra cosa con él, sabes?

\- A qué te refieres?

\- A eso, Judal-chan…que no hacen otra cosa que hacer…eso…nunca pensaste en compartir otros momentos, como ver si tienen alguna cosa en común, pasear, hablar de sus vidas…?

\- No, y no quiero eso. Es para tontos.- dijo, bajando la cabeza. La verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ahora que la bruja se lo decía…era verdad, quizás, como habían descubierto eso, tendrían algo más en común, algo que fuese igual de divertido.- Cosas como qué?

\- Cosas como si les gustan las mismas comidas, los mismos colores, qué lo divierte a él, que lo enoja, qué piensa sobre ti…deberías ganar un poco más de lugar en su vida, y no solo en su cama.- se sonrojó al decir aquello, pero la princesa no se arrepentía. Había notado en el rostro de Judal la duda ante sus palabras, y eso le parecía bien. Tenia que pensar por si mismo.- Debes hacerte valer un poco más…mira si solo te usa para eso y después esta con otro…- no quería ser cruel, pero quería que abriera los ojos.

\- Me dijo que no sabía que iba a hacer con el otro, pero estoy seguro que lo dejará.- dijo, orgulloso, de repente.

El silencio, esta vez incomodo, se instaló entre ellos. Judal la miró con curiosidad, sin entender qué le sucedía. Kougyoku había quedado en shock, mirando hacia el vacío.

\- Quién….es el otro?.- preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin querer saber la respuesta.

\- Bueno…- no iba a decir su nombre…qué le pasaba a esa bruja? Estaba loca acaso?

\- No quiero el nombre.- dijo notando su duda.- Quieres decir que él ya tiene a otro?

\- Bueno, parece que hace bastante que están juntos, pero yo…

\- Oigan, que pasa con Koumei? No sale de mi baño.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la puerta, alarmados. Hakuei estaba asomada a la habitación, con expresión preocupada.

\- Tú baño? Creí que iría al de Kouha.- Kougyoku escuchó atenta al baño de esa habitación, donde se seguían oyendo los extraños sonidos, intercalados con insultos.

\- Creo que se confundió, porque también nombró a Kouha cuando entró casi volando…dijo algo así como "qué regalo te dejaré, Kouha"…

\- Sabía que no me equivocaba al guiarlo a un laberinto.- dijo Judal, satisfecho. Kougyoku lo miró con reproche, después con preocupación…y después su semblante se volvió frio y furioso. El Magi oscuro la observó temiendo que se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- Hakuei….- esta era su oportunidad de abrirle los ojos a su pequeño Judal-chan.- Si estás con un hombre, y tú sabes que sale con otra persona, y te dije que no sabe que hacer, pero que estás segura, por lo que te dice, que dejará a esa persona…que pensarías?

Judal la miró con odio y con horror dibujados en su rostro; Kougyoku esquivó su mirada, esperando la respuesta de su prima. Ésta pareció quedarse allí parada, en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber que decir.

\- Estamos hablando de un caso supuesto, verdad?.- dijo, no muy convencida. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó hacia la cama, ignorando a Judal, pensando, preocupada, que el problema lo estaba teniendo Kougyoku.

\- Asi es.- dijo ésta sonriendo.

\- Bueno, en primer lugar nunca me metería con un hombre casado…

\- No está casado!.- exclamó Judal de repente. Ambas se giraron a él, consternadas. Este no pudo más que ruborizarse furiosamente, al darse cuenta lo tonto que había sido.

\- Él…él conoce un poco la historia.- rió Kougyoku, intentando desviar la atención. Hakuei frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.

\- Bueno…si eso me pasara a mi, tendría mucho cuidado.

\- Por qué?.- preguntó la octava princesa, interesada. Sabía que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio pensaba como ella.

\- Porque todos los hombres, sin excepción, mienten. Cuando te dicen que van a dejar a la otra, que ya no saben que hacer, que no sienten lo mismo, y que tu lo vuelves loco…son palabras vacías.

Judal tragó saliva, pensando que Hakuei sabía exactamente lo que Sinbad le había dicho esa noche. La duda lo embargó…acaso ese rey estúpido le había visto cara de idiota? A él no tenía que importarle, pero se había sentido bien cuando Sinbad le había dicho que ya no estaba seguro de su relación con Ja'far, que ya no estaba mas a su lado…a quien quería engañar, estaba feliz de saber que era el único en su cama, en sus pensamientos. Pero ahora, escuchándola a Hakuei…estaba comenzando a dudar de la veracidad de Sinbad.

\- Nunca las cumplen…tú sigues con él, en las sombras, y nunca te hace oficial, siempre a escondidas.- dijo, furiosa. Parecía que era una experiencia personal.

\- Bueno…gracias por el consejo, Hakuei.- rió nerviosa Kougyoku, viendo la cara de consternación de Judal. Quizás se había pasado un poco…

\- A quien le pasa eso? A ti, Kougyoku…o a ti, Judal?.- preguntó con perspicacia.

\- Qué? El alcohol sigue nublando tus neuronas?.- le dijo el Magi molesto y fingiendo indignación. No, por favor…que esa cosa caliente no lo delatara…

\- El rubor en tus mejillas te delata bastante, sabes.- maldición. Ella solo le sonrió.- No soy tonta, tengo dos ojos en el rostro y un cerebro que trabaja.

\- No se a que te refieres, esta conversación ya terminó.- dijo Judal caminando hacia la salida. Debía salir de allí antes de que las cosas se complicaran y no pudiera desmentirlas.

\- Acaso Sinbad te prometió todo eso?.- dijo con un halo de tristeza en la voz. Judal no la escuchó, y Kougyoku creyó oír el nombre de Sinbad entre líneas, pero decidió no desesperarse, y no preguntar.

\- Bien, sobreviví!.- una voz cantarina salió del baño, mientras abría triunfal la puerta.- Creo que ha pasado…

Nuevas nauseas se apoderaron de él, haciendo que corriese otra vez, encerrándose.

Ninguna de las dos princesas lo notó, absorta cada una en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tres semanas.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Judal había tenido esa no tan agradable charla con las princesas. Estando allí, en el techo más alto del palacio de Sindria, mientras la leve brisa de la tarde golpeaba su rostro, despeinándolo, podía pensar que había sido sólo un mal sueño.

Había seguido viéndose con Sinbad; sentían el mismo deseo el uno por el otro, y no dudaban en demostrárselo. Pasaban noches enteras enredados entre las sabanas, horas encerrados en el despacho de Sinbad, o en algún corredor oscuro…o en cualquier lugar donde estuvieran solos.

Y eso le preocupaba. Un poco.

Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su cause normal; Sindria prosperaba como siempre, los generales del palacio no hacían nada- con excepción del pecoso infeliz ese, que parecía bastante recuperado, hasta parecía contento -, el enano se perdía horas enteras con el idiota candidato a rey que tenía – comenzaba a dudar que esa relación fuera sana…con un niño?; Y él se estaba aburriendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía…salvo por él.

Sinbad huía de sus obligaciones, como siempre, y se perdía en el palacio buscándolo. Judal sonreía al recordar que él también lo acechaba, esperando esos momentos de libertad. A ninguno le era muy difícil dar con el otro, de hecho.

Pero siempre a escondidas.

Las palabras de Hakuei no hacían más que dar vueltas en su cabeza; frente a la gente, Sinbad no le dirigía la palabra, ni lo miraba, o lo hacía cuando sabía que nadie observaba. No era estúpido, y sabía que si decía algo asi como asi, todos allí estallarían sorprendidos, algunos enojados; hasta dudaba de los de Kou…si Kougyoku se enteraba, no sabía como iba a hacer con ella…

Pero ya habían pasado tres semanas, y sólo ese llorón de Yunnan parecía saberlo; y el pequeño y su candidato a rey. Y todos por casualidad, nadie porque ellos le hubiesen contado porque deseaban hacerlo. Porque deseaban que el mundo supiera de su relación.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por el cauce que tomaban sus pensamientos.

Quizás la acosadora de Hakuei tenía razón, y nunca pensaba blanquear su situación. Qué esperaba? Ellos solo disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, y nunca se habían hecho promesa alguna…pensar en eso le dolía un poco, porque ahora que lo analizaba bien, el usado allí era él.

Maldijo, dándose cuenta de que la vieja bruja tenia razón también.

\- Oye, Judal!.

El grito vino de abajo, de los jardines. Judal bajó la mirada, aguzando la vista. Era Koumei. Su semblante no parecía de los mejores.

De un rápido movimiento, saltó desde la torre, y aterrizó limpia, suavemente delante del príncipe. Se estaba abanicando, parecía acalorado.

\- Qué sucede?

Las tres frases que le dijo Koumei acabaron con los pensamientos que había tenido hasta hacía unos instantes, sumiéndolo en la desesperación.

\- Debemos irnos. Tenemos que volver a Kou. Lo mas pronto posible.

No quería irse.

No aún.

Qué iba a hacer ahora?


End file.
